Never Forgive and Never Forget, Mr T
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: After losing a shaving contest against Signor Adolfo Pirelli, Jamie is caught by the eyes of the barber Sweeney Todd, who insists on making her his apprentice. Ms. Lovett on the other hand seems to spark jealously about their relationship together. May or may not include sexual situations later on. *All rights to the play/film belong to Stephen Sondheim and Tim Burton. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear. This one had more grammar errors than I thought. Hopefully I got them all this time.**

* * *

Jamie silently walked through the crowded streets of London. 'Their presence is making me sick.' Her emotionless eyes scanned through the market. Her black trench coat blew in the wind beside her black jeans and shirt. The girl's hair was a messy brown. It was quite hard to tell it was shoulder length. In Jamie's pocket were three silver razors. After working alongside her father in a barbershop back home, Jamie managed to pick up the same shaving techniques as him. She cleared her throat and brushed past a few strangers when she was accidentally tripped. She groaned as she landed on her hands then her forehead. "Mr. T I told you to watch where you were going." A woman whispered then helped her up. "Terribly sorry about that." She wiped off a short cut on the girl's forehead. "Thank you ma'am." She spoke emotionless as her eyes glanced to a man standing beside her. "Sir." She turned her back and left, the coat picking up a brisk of wind.

Jamie then clenched her teeth and held a hand to her ear at rather upbeat music in the distance.

A young boy, probably the age of twelve, with short blonde hair repeatedly hit a drum. 'Alright...alright. You have my attention. God.' The girl joined a crowd of people and sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen, May I have your attention please? Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair? What ought not to be there?" Jamie rose her right eyebrow.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease! You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare. Gentleman, you are about to see something what rose from the dead! On the top of my head." The boy removed his hat to fully show his shaggy blonde hair. The people next to her laughed among the rest. 'Oh my god. The boy has hair. That's hilarious.' Jamie rolled her eyes.

"T'was Pirelli's miracle elixir. That's what did the trick, sir. True, sir, true. Was it quick sir? Did it in a tick, sir! Just like an elixir ought to do. How about a bottle, mister? Only costs a penny, guaranteed." The boy sampled the product on a bald man's head. Jamie quickly covered her mouth. "God that smell's nauseating."

"Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir? You can have my oath, sir. 'Tis unique. Rub a minute. Stimulatin', i'nt? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week." The look on the man's face summed up the whole ordeal. Disgust and..well disgust. 'What the hell is in the concoction made of?' The girl tried to breathe without having the urge to vomit. Just then, the two people she ran into earlier started to speak.

"Pardon me ma'm what's that awful stench?" "Are we standing near an open trench?" They looked at each other. "Must be standing near an open trench."

The boy blinked then kept promoting. "Buy Pirelli's miracle elixir. Anything more slick, sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's, when they see how thick, sir you can have your pick, sir, of the girls! Wanna buy a bottle, misses?"

Jamie smirked as she heard another rant from the couple. "What is this?" The man took a bottle. "What is this?" The woman took the bottle from him. "Smells like piss." Jamie looked over and grinned. "Smells like, eww." "Looks like piss." "Wouldn't touch it if I were you dear." Her eyes landed on an older man. "It is piss. Piss with ink."

'Okay. We get it. It smells awful.' The girl looked back over at the stage. "Let Pirelli's activate your roots sir." The boy spoke. "Keep it off your boots sir, eats right through." The man placed his arms across his waist. "Yes sir. Get Pirelli's. Use a bottle of it, ladies gonna love it!" "Flies do too." The woman blinked. 'Okay that was good.' Jamie nodded.

Just then, a man who appeared to be Italian walked out behind the curtain. "I am Adolfo Pirelli. Da king of da barbers, da barber of kings. E Buon Giorno, good day. I blow you a kiss." He blew a kiss and the woman standing beside her turned away, lightly blushing. Jamie squinted her eyes. 'Ew.' "And I, da so famous Pirelli I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?"

"I do." Jamie broke the silence and the crowd gasped. "And I say to you Signor, Your elixir is nothing more than the vile content of piss and ink. Then again, I wager four pounds as a token of your nobility." Signor Pirelli covered his mouth, trying to hide a smile. Half of the crowd started to laugh. Mr. Todd scowled. "You hear zis foolish kid. Shoo. Go home." She blinked. "Will Beetle Bamford be the judge?" "Parental consent if you will. I wouldn't want a little angel such as you getting hurt." He sneered. Jamie bore her clenched teeth. The Beadle rolled his eyes. "The fastest and smoothest shave is the winner." Jamie walked onto the podium. "Who's for a free shave?" Almost all the men in the audience laughed. 'Don't cry. Don't cry.' She kept blinking to clear her eyes of any incoming tears. Two respectful men raised their hands. "Toby!" Signor Pirelli motioned the boy for two chairs. "I'll let you sit on my lap as a reward." He whispered in her ear and she drew one of her razors. Jamie ignored him as she sharpened a razor on her belt and cleared her throat. "Signor?" "Ready." The Italian smiled. "Sweetheart?" She heavily sighed. "Ready." She whispered.

Jamie sighed and pick up a dish of lather. "Now signorini, signori. We mix-a da lathe, but first-a you gather around signorini, signori. You looking a man who had-a da glory to shave-a da pope. This kid-a whoever, I beg-a da pardon you'll probably say-a it was only a cardinal." Jamie blinked and coated the customer's face with the lather. "Nope! It was-a da pope!" The girl sighed and picked up her razor. 'Slow and steady wins the race.'

"To shave-a da face. To cut-a da hair. Require a grace. Require da flare. For if-a you slip, you nick da skin. You clip-a da chin, you rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair." Jamie sighed and watched as her reflection look back at her in the razor. She inside smiled. 'Thank you dad.' She carefully started to shave.

"To shave-a da face, or even a part. Widout it-a smart. Require da heart. Not just-a da flash. It take-a Panash. It take-a da passion for da art. To shave-a da face. To trim-a da beard. To make-a da bristle, clean like a whistle. Dis is from early infancy. Da talent give to me by God." The girl glanced over. 'Lucifer. Is he even shaving? Pathetic.' She wiped her razor and continued to shave.

"It take-a da skill. It take-a da brains. It take-a da will, to take-a da pains. It take-a da pace. It take-a da grace!" Jamie blinked as she heard the last word. 'Damn. How can men sing that high?' She picked up a cloth and wiped the excess lather off of the man's face. Signor Pirelli wasn't even close to being half done.

"The winner...is Pirelli." 'Sexist prick.' The audience clapped. The man she shaved stood up. "Thank you for your service, ma'am." "Pleasure." Her eyes focused on her razor and barely smiled. Jamie cleaned the blade on one of her cloths. "The four pounds or my lap, mi' lady." The girl took the money out of her pocket with her other hand. "Worth every cent." She blinked as the object was placed back into her coat pocket. Jamie left down the stage and through the street.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I'm impressed. How long have you been shaving?" "Four years sir." She blinked, her eyes tearing up. "You won fair and square love. Don't doubt yourself." "I never said I did." Her voice was still the same. "May I ask for your service?" "My own establishment is non existent." "Pirelli did a horrible job." Her head rose at his face. Only one fourth of his face was shaved. "I'm sorry to hear that. I heard there is a parlor on Fleet Street." She kept walking with him. "Are you in a hurry somewhere?" "Indeed. I bid you farewell." The girl left then hid under a stair case, quietly crying.

"It's you." The man who tripped her knelt down. "Yes sir. Can I help you?" "Come in before you get sick." He took her arm and led her into the pie shop. "Why would it matter?" The woman turned her head. "Ah. That bloody Italian didn't deserve to win. Sit." Jamie sighed and sat in a booth, putting her hands flat on the table and resting her chin on them as she stared at the ground. "Don't be so hard on yourself love." She glanced at the woman then back at the floor. "Why?" The girl whispered.

"You're of use." She glared at the man. "What part of me do you want? I only serve one or the other." Mr. T blinked then shook his head.

"Why don't you eat something?" The woman set down a meat pie. Mr. T stared at her, meaning 'Are you trying to kill her?' "I'm not hungry ma'am, but thank you." 'Thank god.' Jamie stood up and fixed her coat. "Why don't you lay down. I'll fix you some tea." The girl continued to stare at the ground. "Come. Much to discuss." He led her inside the living room and took off her coat. "Sit." She obediently did so on a couch. He sat in a chair across the room and half smiled. "Smile." Jamie blinked and looked away. "What is your name?" "Jamie sir." "Jamie." He repeated in a whisper.

She sighed. "Here love. Don't burn your tongue." The woman set a large mug on a coaster. "Thank you ma'am." Her voice was still monotone. "Ms. Lovett." The girl took the mug by the handle and quietly sipped the beverage. "What was it you wanted speak of? Mr.." "Todd. Sweeney Todd. And I want you as my apprentice." Jamie set down her mug and cleared her throat. "I appreciate your offer, but business will die within the first week if I were there. Jeopardy." "Then it's settled then." "What is?" Mr. Todd stood up and looked out a window into the midday sky. "Die." He whispered with narrowed eyes at Judge Turpin's house in the distance. "Die?" Jamie tilted her head. "Yes. I need your help."

"Why me?" He scowled. "Okay okay, I'll do it. May I suggest our first customer to be Judge Tur.." "Yes." The girl blinked. "That man deserves not another breath." She spoke then sipped her drink. "He slapped me on the cheek because I was unaware of the location of Fogg's Asylum." "When was this?" Mr. Todd sat back down in his chair. "Three hours ago. Before you tripped me." He sighed. "Never forget and never forgive Mr. T." "Tell you what." He stood up and took her hand. "Yes sir?" "We'll start bright and early tomorrow." Jamie nodded. "Last thing." "What?" "Smile." She shrugged and looked into his eyes. The girl sighed and rose to her feet. He blinked and pecked her left cheek. Jamie then smiled. "Better." Mr. Todd hugged her at the waist. Without any question, their lips softly met. The girl sighed as her heart started to beat faster. "How old are you Jamie?" "I'm twenty three." "Forty four." "Age is just a number Mr. Todd." She smiled and so did he. Their lips met again, a bit rougher.

His hand rested on her near-flat chest. "Don't be nervous." He whispered. She blushed. "I'm not." The barber rested her head against his chest and slowly moved side to side. Jamie hummed then closed her eyes.

Ms. Lovett entered the room and pressed her lips. The girl rose her head as he planted his lips on her forehead. "Mr. Todd." Jamie quickly separated from him. "Yes? What is it?" She frowned. "I thought you were discussing business matters." The girl went to leave the room when Ms. Lovett blocked her with her arm. "What were you doing?" "Uhh.." "It wouldn't be nice if I took something from you, would it?" Mr. Todd sighed and walked over. "We are not in a relationship, pet. Nor am I with you."

The woman teared up. The barber groaned and turned his head to the girl. "Leave us." His lips moved but no sound came out. Jamie nodded and took her coat before exiting the pie shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that went well." Jamie softly yawned as she passed the front window of the pie shop. 'Now if I were goin..' Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me, ma'am." She turned around, coming face to face with a young man. "Oh, hi. What's up?" "Have you seen Mr. Todd around?" She shivered as a big gust of wind blew onto her face and through her hair, leaving it a jumbled mess. Well more of a mess. His warm gloved hands were placed in hers. "Oh, Sorry. Mr. Todd is currently in the pie shop with Ms. Lovett. It's cold out today." Jamie softly giggled. "It is. Quite." He nodded. "Oh, terribly sorry. My name is Anthony. Anthony Hope." "My name is Jamie. Nice to meet you." She blinked then lightly smiled, studying his clothes. "You're a sailor aren't you?" He widened his eyes then blinked. "How did you know that?" "Lucky guess I suppose. Not a lot of occupations around here." She shrugged. "True..True. I'll talk with him later then. 'ave to get back to the dock before five. Will I see you again? Jamie was it?" "Yes, course. Nice meeting you." He quickly kissed her on the lips. Jamie blushed. "Bye." The sailor left down the street, leaving the girl in a daze. "Wow. I think that was my first." She quietly coughed and spotted Mr. Todd walking up a flight of stairs. A smile swept across her face. "Duty calls. Let the games begin." She quickly followed behind him.

"What the?" He turned around as the wooden stairs squeaked. "Oh. It's only you." He narrowed his eyes. Jamie quickly nodded with a tiny smile. His eyes glanced over her head. A far too familiar face was spotted across the street. She rose an eyebrow then turned her head, following his eyes. The girl's lips then pressed together. "Follow me." The barber whispered in her right ear before continuing up to the parlor. Jamie stood still for a second. 'Yes. I'm coming.' She shook her head and made her way upstairs as well, closing the door behind her. "Let me see your razors." Mr. T held out his hand.

Jamie closed her eyes half way and dug her right hand in her pocket, taking out the three objects. She handed them over. He picked one up and drew the blade before holding it up to a large window, letting the sunlight reflect off of it. "Where did you get these? Where did you learn the occupants of such?" Jamie gulped at Mr. T's sudden rough voice. "M.." She cleared her throat. "..My father is a barber as well, back in Canterbury. I became interested a few years ago and decided to work beside him in doing so." He looked back at her and smirked, closing the razor and handing it back to her. "Lucky him." The barber took her coat and set it on a stool in the corner of the room. Jamie set her razors on the stool as well.

There was a knock at the door. Both of them turned their heads and the girl properly opened it. "Mr. Todd." The man spoke, paying no attention to Jamie. "Signor Pirelli." The barber whispered. "Please, Call me Davey. Davey Collin's when it's not professional." He pressed his lips as he entered the room. Jamie closed the door behind him. He turned his head and looked her in the eyes. She gulped. "I'd thought I'd come across you again." Davey cleared his throat. "Perhaps I didn't congratulate you properly." The man walked closer. His accent was now English. Jamie smirked. 'I didn't buy that Italian accent for an instant.'

Her nervous eyes glanced at Mr. Todd, motioning him to stay quiet. "Toby hasn't really been helping these days." She sighed and looked to the ground. His hand moved her face to meet his eyes. Jamie shivered a little. "May a little lady replace him." Instead of scowling, the girl calmly sighed. Hating being treated as some prize to be won, she briefly nodded. 'Certainly Mr. Collin. Shall we start now?'

Mr. Todd scowled but continued to stay silent. "Course. But.." She cleared her throat. "..I know, prior psychology, the best way to capture a woman's heart is a smooth face." She lightly smiled. "How about a shave?" "Knowledgeable after all you are. Your word is mine, milady." Davey lightly kissed her right knuckle then kindly smiled back, baring his white teeth. Jamie brought him over to Mr. Todd's chair. The girl helped remove his coat before he sat down. Mr. Todd walked to the back of the room to observe. "A sense of pride shall be brought forth?" "Yes sir. The finest in England." The girl unbuttoned the first three top buttons of Davey's shirt as he lie his head back. "Don't rush." "You can't rush perfection now can you?" The girl whispered. "Sorry?" He rose an eyebrow.

She disgustedly wiped his kiss on her pant leg before picking up a small lather dish off of a dresser. "Honesty is the best policy sir." "I insist. Call me Davey. A little practice shouldn't hurt." She blinked and coated his face. "Practice makes perfect. Wouldn't you agree?" She started to shave, carefully running the blade up his right cheek. "A principle we shall save for the bedroom." Jamie tightly blinked her eyes then aimed the razor up his neck, running the blade below his chin. 'Just as revolting as your so called 'elixir'.'

"Sounds quite charming. Do you fancy a certain color sir?" He soothingly hummed as his eyes closed. "What color are your eyes milady?" She cleared her throat trying to cover up a laugh from her trolling. Mr. Todd looked up at the two, curious. 'She looks a bit like her.' He sighed.

"Brown sir. Chestnut to be exact. As well as my hair." "Ah. Then I insist green. Light. The color of the purity of nature." Upon the last shave, Jamie aimed the blade down his neck. "A wise choice, Davey. It's my third favorite." She sighed and roughly swiped the blade across his trachea. Blood squirted onto her clothes and a little on her face. A few gurgled screams followed. The girl closed her eyes just in time to avoid it getting in her eyes. Just to be safe, she swept the blade across his Adam's apple. The body of the once proud italian collapsed onto the floor. A wicked glare came across her face. "The four pounds, Signor." She whispered.

Not another movement was seen from the corpse. "I'd prefer red. Blood red. Rosso Sangue." The girl smirked and wiped off the razor blade. Mr. Todd rose an eyebrow. "What was that about?" "He was annoying me." He sighed and walked over. "That's not a good enough reason J.." The barber looked over to the body the dropped the sentence. "Jamie.." She softly yawned. "Yes sir?" There was a short pause. "..Thank you." "I.." She blushed as his arms wrapped around her waist. "..All in a day's work?"

"I recognized his face from years ago. I didn't want him to remember mine." He picked up another cloth and damply wet it before turning her to face him. "In other words, you lifted another weight off my shoulders." He smiled and cleaned the thick red liquid off her face. "Oh. Uh, my pleasure Mr. T. Never hurts to stay mentally stable. I just didn't like his attitude." She shrugged. Mr. T dried her face with the another end of the cloth. "That works too. Now I have a shirt you can borrow. Here." He pulled out a spare white t-shirt from a drawer and handed it to her. "Thank you Mr. Todd." "No. Thank you." Jamie quickly turned her body and took off her other shirt, showing her black laced bra. "Sorry."

The barber sighed as he gazed up and down her spine. 'She's so...innocent.' "You're f...It's fine." The girl put on the shirt then her coat to hide it's length at her waist. Mr. T picked up Pirelli's body and carried it over to a rectangular blue chest. Jamie picked up his blue jacket. "Wait." The brunette hurried over and opened it. Mr. Todd put the jacket back on as if nothing happened. There was a loud slump then he closed the lid. "It fits you well, for a small. Used to fit me. Now doesn't." She giggled and disposed her old shirt in a trash can below the dresser. The door opened once again.

"That lad is drinking me out of house and home." Ms. Lovett sighed the looked at Mr. Todd. "How long till Pirelli gets back?" "He won't be back." He whispered and his eyes looked up at her. She groaned then rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Mr. T, Stop playing games. Where is he?" "Back home where he belongs." Jamie blinked as she felt the barber's hands on her shoulders.

Ms. Lovett looked at the girl then to the chest. She walked over then slowly opened it, quickly shutting it as she gasped. "You twisted girl! Are you insane?" She shouted in a whisper. "I didn't like his sexist actions, let alone his existence." The woman rolled her eyes. "I remembered him from the old days. Wanted odds to stay the same reversed." She sighed. "Well that's a different matter then. For a moment there I thought you two lost your marbles." She cleared her throat, attempting to open the chest again. "All that blood." The baker squinted her eyes. "Poor bugger." She pressed her lips then shrugged. "Oh well. Waste not, want not." Her hand reached for the purple coin purse in a shirt pocket and hid it inside her bra. Jamie smiled.

"It's getting late. Let's pack it in for the night shall we?" "Yes ma'am." Jamie nodded and followed her down the stairs. Mr. T locked the door behind him and walked after the girls. "Nice meeting you both. Shall I return tomorrow Mr. T?" "We have room. This way." The girl shrugged and followed the barber to a small guest room. "Are you sure it's alright?" She tilted her head. "Yes. Positive." "And my approval?" Ms. Lovett stood in the doorway, drumming her fingers on the wall. He groaned. "Whichever fancies you Ms. Lovett." Jamie spoke up, playing with a string on her coat. She heavily sighed as her eyes shut. "Fine. On one condition." "Yes ma'am?" "If by any means I tend to get sick one day, will you guide Toby through the ordeals around the shop? I'll walk ya through everything tomorrow." The girl tilted her head. "Tob?...Oh! Yes of course." "You're keeping the boy? Can't you send him back to where he came from?" Mr. T said bitterly. "He came from a warehouse." Jamie frowned. "Poor thing." "Besides, the more the merrier." The woman clapped. "Oh. And don't try anything fishy in here. The boy is sleeping in the bedroom with me." Her eyes met the girl with a death stare then left to her bedroom.

"I guess so." She shrugged and hung her coat on a hook on the wall. Jamie pulled back a blanket, laying under it before dropping her pants on the floor. Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and knelt beside her, feeling her forehead. Her eyes closed. "Night, Mr. T." She sighed. He left the room and came back dressed in black and white plaid pajamas. "Good night love." His lips lightly kissed her forehead. He then lie next to her, his body taking up one third of the queen-sized mattress. "God you're small." The barber whispered. The bedroom light was turned off.

His hand moved her head under his chin then rested on her stomach. She softly hummed. Her eyes closed. Mr. T softly kissed the top of her head. "Jamie." He whispered. Jamie quietly groaned then shifted her body. "Yeah?" "Thank you." "Huh?" She said through a yawn. "Oh. You're welcome. Night." Her hand was placed on his. "You need to put on more." Mr. T patted her. "What?" Her eyes opened and looked over her shoulder. "What did you say Mr. T?" Jamie turned her body to face him. "I said you're too skinny. You need a few more pounds." She blushed, starting to feel a little uneasy. "Uhh.." The barber quickly rubbed her back. "No no. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant to eat more." The girl sighed in relief. "Oh. Oh..kay." "Alright. Sleep tight love." He closed his eyes again. Jamie rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to him before closing hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose the next morning through a dusty window, causing Jamie to bury her face in the pillows. Mr. Todd quickly got up from his usual night of minimal sleep and looked over at the girl, who turned her head towards him. 'What time is it?' The alarm clock above the headboard read six thirty. "Jamie.." The barber whispered, lightly rubbing her back. She let out a heavy sigh then yawned. "...Come on, up." Jamie pushed herself up and cleared her eyes. "Morning already?" "Yes. Much to do." He left to get dressed.

In the meantime, the girl was thinking. 'Now if I were Judge Turpin, Where would I...Wait a sec! Beadle Bamford treated me like a so called 'angel' and works beside him and...Yes! That's it! My innocence is golden. Although I was told to not take it for granted, it seems that the tables have turned. Got it! Just don't get cocky.'

Mr. T passed the doorway and she quickly put her pants back on. She picked up her coat and went to shower. Afterwards, Toby and Ms. Lovett awaited her in the kitchen. The boy was in the booth hungrily eating a meat pie. Jamie smiled. "Good morning ma'am." Toby rose his head. "Wait. Aren't you the girl from yesta' day?" She nodded and held out a hand. "Yes. I'm Jamie." His hair was now brown inside of blonde. 'Oh, it was a wig. Huh.' "I'm Toby. I never met a girl barber before."

"Are you hungry love?" Ms. Lovett finished up cleaning a set of dishes then dried her hands. Mr. T's footsteps were heard behind her. "Morning Mr. T." The baker lightly pecked him on the cheek. His face remained emotionless. Jamie went to put on her shoes that were left in the living room on a dirty grey mat. "'cuse me, Mr. Todd?" "What is it boy?" The rough tone in his voice caused the boy to shiver a little. "Calm down Mr. T." Ms. Lovett poured him a shot cup of gin. "Here." The barber glared at her then focused on the glass.

Jamie came back with her sneakers on, noticing Toby was a little pale. "You alright?" She whispered and sat in the booth beside him. "Come." Her head rose as the glass was set back on the table. She scratched the back of the kid's head and followed the barber out the door. "I want to come too!" He walked to the door, but was stopped by the baker's hand on his shoulder. "Uh uh. Stay here and help in the shop." "But.." "Here. Why don't you take this.." She handed him three pounds. "..and pick me up some more fruit from the market. Five apples. The rest is yours to spend." Ms. Lovett smiled. Toby smiled. "Yes mum!" He left out the door, leaving her scratching her head. 'Good god. Well if Mr. T won't let me have a son then 'e'll have to do.' She shrugged and took a fresh batch of pies out of the oven.

Jamie closed the door, noticing a pile of dust behind it, let alone the floor. "What?" Mr. Todd snapped. She looked up and blushed. "Wouldn't it be proper business if the place were more..clean?" He sighed and held out her right hand then placed a broom pole in it. "Make it quick. The Beadle said he'd show before the week is out." Jamie sighed and quickly swept the right side of the room then the left. She then opened the door to rid the debris off of the staircase.

She hurried back up the stairs and set the broom back against the wall. "Better?" He smirked. She briefly nodded and joined him near the window, looking across the street. Only five or ten pedestrians passed down the sidewalk. "Not that busy today. Bare." He sighed, ignoring her. Jamie blinked. "What are we going to do with the body?" "Shh!" Mr. T hissed. The girl walked over to the smaller window and rested her arm on the sill. Her hand held her chin. 'Priest.' She softly yawned. 'Banker.' Her eyelids slowly dropped, but still kept her vision clear. 'Salesman..Salesman..Salesman..Beadle..Beadle!?' Jamie shook her head. "Mr. Todd!"

"What now?" The barber scowled. "The Beadle is on his way sir." "Good. Finally made yourself of use." He whispered then kept a straight face. It was then her turn to scowl. "Let me handle this alright?" His hands were placed on her shoulders. She sighed. "Okay. Then what do I say?" "If he asks you anything, politely respond. Karma with will find it's next victim." Mr. Todd sharply winked. Jamie smiled then nodded.

There was then a knock on the door and Jamie went to answer it. "Mr. Todd." The Beadle gave a cheesy smile. "At your service sir. Come in." The girl shut the door behind him. The Beadle turned around then squinted his eyes, disgusted. "Eehh...You again." Jamie forced a light smile. "Are you open for business at this hour? I heard rumors on the street that you are finest Fleet Street has to offer." He gave a soft smile then sneezed rather loudly. "Of course. Sit sir, sit." Mr. T smiled and Jamie took his hat, cane, and jacket. The Beadle rolled his eyes as the girl set aside his belongings.

"I see you are pressing chances Mr. Todd. A girl in your workspace wouldn't.." The barber wanted to interrupt, but didn't want to say anything too suspicious. "..provide the best income." Jamie tightened her eyes and fists, trying to hold back her anger. Mr. Todd glanced at her and mouthed a 'You're fine. Not much longer.' She smiled and he blinked. 'Change the subject.' Mr. T picked up a lather dish and coated the Beadle's face.

"Surely I wouldn't trust her with a blade. May we proceed sir?" Mr. T picked up a razor. The man's head leaned back against the chair. Jamie sighed and looked out the door window, scared to find Anthony with a bloody forehead and mouth. She turned to the men then quietly closed the door behind her.

"Anthony? Oh my gosh. What happened to you?" Jamie raced down the stairs to assist him. "Long story short, I have my eyes set on a certain girl and got in trouble." He coughed. Blood fell onto the pavement. She gulped. "Come inside and lay down." The girl opened the door to the pie shop with the boy leaning on her right shoulder. Ms. Lovett rose her head from a pile of dough. Her eyes narrowed. "What happened here?"

Jamie blinked. "Long story. Can I borrow a few bandages please?" The woman tilted her head but handed some over anyway, along with a damp and dry cloth. "Thank you ma'am." Jamie led Anthony onto one of the couches and helped him lie down. He groaned a little. "Thanks." The girl sighed at the sight of blood through his shirt. She unbuttoned it and a rather big cut was seen on his chest.

"Love always comes with a price huh?" Anthony opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling. "That's a good way to look at it." He nodded. Jamie smiled and started to clean of his chest. He quietly groaned. She frowned then bandaged the cut. "Sorry." "It's fine. Thanks." Jamie did the same with his forehead and wiped his mouth. "No problem." She disposed the wrappers and covered him with a black and grey plaid blanket.

"Mum? Mum I'm home!" Toby opened the side door with a brown paper bag of groceries in his hands. "Ah good. Thank you." Ms. Lovett took the bag and set the fruits on the table. "The change is in there too." Toby wiped down the counter. "Anything else I can do for you?" "Why don't you eat some lunch?" The baker blew dust off of a plate then set a fresh pie on it. "Sit down. Never busy, never will be." She set the plate on the table with a light smile. "Thank you, mum." He bit into the pie.

Mr. Todd sighed and just finished the shave as the judge walked in out of the blue. "Mr. Todd." He greeted in a low voice. "Yes sir. At your service." The barber quickly smiled. "I won't be needing your services today, but I certainly will later in the week." The Beadle wiped his face of the excess lather then stood up to retrieve his belongings. 'I HAD HIM!' "Oh, if you happen to see that girl around.." The judge spoke up again. Mr. T looked at him with a straight face but inside, his anger was building. "..Will you please tell her to stop by my home for a minute or so?" "Why?" The barber narrowed his eyes. "My lord, the trial starts in twenty minutes." The Beadle opened the door, motioning him out. "Ah yes." Judge Turpin pointed at Mr. Todd.

"Man of my words, barber. I will have her." The two left out the door. "GAAHH!" Mr. T shouted.

Downstairs, Jamie sighed as Anthony fell asleep. The front door barged open. Ms. Lovett pressed her lips and quickly poured a shot glass of gin. Mr. T scowled but took it. Jamie walked into the kitchen then gulped. 'Oh no. He didn't kill him did he?' "Lay down in the bedroom love. I'll be right there." Ms. Lovett sighed. His squinted eyes met the girl's. Jamie flinched. "Follow me." He whispered. She shivered a little then walked to the bedroom. Ms. Lovett turned to the counter to silently pout.

Jamie blinked. "Would you like me to take over your shift?" Mr. T set the glass on the nightstand and lay the girl beside him. 'What the?' "No." "Then wh.." "Judge Turpin wishes to speak to you." He quietly sipped his glass. "I'd rather have you find him before he finds you." Jamie thought she saw his eyes tear up a little. "Did he say what he wanted?" Her body was unable to move due to his arm around her waist. "No. But take advantage of it." Her head started to hurt. "I'm sorry. I don't understand." "My daughter is his ward. Get Anthony to help you." She tilted her head then widened her eyes. It was as if she had seen his face before.

"Y..You are...Be.." He covered her mouth. "Yes. Keep it quiet." Jamie cleared her throat. "Yes sir. Anything else I can do?" Mr. T shook his head. "No. Get out." She obediently did so and shook her head. 'What just happened?'

Anthony was up and speaking with the baker. He turned his head. "Oh. Hey. Feeling better?" "Yes. Thank you. I should get back to the dock." "Take it easy lad. Don't play too rough." The boy nodded and left. She sighed. "My my. Time flies too quickly. Jamie?" "Yes ma'am?" Jamie covered her mouth and coughed. "Toby?" "Yeah?" "Both of you, in the living room please." The boy followed the girl onto the couch. "You look like a boy, sorry." Jamie smiled. "What makes you say that?" "It's whot you wear."

She looked down at her pants, coat, and slightly baggy shirt. "Haha, yeah I'm not exactly the ideal type." Toby scooted closer then coughed. He rested his head under her chin. Jamie rubbed his shoulder. "Tired?" "And scared." "Scared? About what?" "Mista' Todd." "What about Mr. Todd? Did he hurt you?"

Ms. Lovett came in and somehow managed to bring the barber with her. Toby calmly sighed in her touch. The baker led him to a chair. "Alright. I'd just thought we'd go over what's going on." She glanced at the girl and handed her a hand written pamphlet laying out the grounding rules and 'go-abouts' of the pie shop. Jamie set it beside her. "Mr. T? Are you listening to me?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Of course." He replied boredly, playing with his razor. The boy shivered a bit. "It's alright." The girl whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Mr. T, this is mostly about you and your attitude." Jamie then scowled. 'You can't be serious! His daughter is locked up away in a house by a man decades older then her! He has every right to be a little angry. I'm done. I'm soo done!' "Excuse me." Jamie stopped scowling but continued as she entered the bathroom. The door closed and she punched the tile wall. "God!"

She then slowly and calmly sighed. 'Kill the judge..Kill the judge. Okay. I'm fine now.' She headed back to the living room to find the baker lightly kissing the barber's cheek. 'Oh now she wants sympathy. No!' Jamie looked to find Toby still sitting blankly on the couch. She went to comfort him. "Would you like to play a game?" The boy smiled. "Sure!" The girl smiled and took a deck of cards out of her coat pocket. "Alright. Let's see..How about we start with this one." She quickly shuffled the cards and divided fourteen among the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Toby picked up the cards from the cushion and looked through them. "Now whot?" Jamie set the draw pile of cards in the middle and set the top card in the center. "I don't get it." She quietly yawned.

"Sorry. This game is called Crazy Eights. You see, the object of the game is to get rid of all the cards in your hand. The number or suit..." "Suit?" The boy scratched the back of his head. "The shapes." She smiled. "A heart, diamond, club, or spade. The eight is a wild though. If you set it down, it doesn't have to match the color, number, or anything. You can change the shape into one you have or to annoy your opponent." Jamie blinked. "Got it?"

"Yep. What does that one say?" He pointed to the starter card. "It says a two of hearts. You can either play another heart or a two, or an eight if you're lucky." "Hmm.." Toby set down a two of clubs. "It looks like a clover." The girl giggled a little. "It's called a club. But you can call it a clover. Looks quite like it." She played a six of clubs. Toby smirked, looking at his hand confused. "I don't know what to do." Jamie stood up from the couch and knelt beside him. "Why don't you play.." Her eyes set on an eight. "...that one!" "Ah! An eight! I win!" "Uh uh, the person who runs out of cards wins. Remember?" She sat back down on the other side of the couch. "Oh." He shrugged and set it down. "The two triangles." Jamie blinked then caught on to what he meant. 'At least he's having fun.'

While waiting for the oven to heat up, Ms. Lovett watched the two from the hallway. The barber stood blankly at the booth table. "Good to know they are getting along, eh Mr. T?" She turned her head. "Mr. T, are you listening to me?" "Yes." His voice was almost a whisper. She sighed and walked down the hallway.

"I don't have the same number or a diamond. I need to keep taking cards from the deck until I get one." Jamie started drawing the cards then sighed as she passed five. "You stumped me, Toby." She placed down her ninth card, a king of diamonds. He laughed then turned his head. "Mum, Jamie taught me this really fun game and I'm winning." The woman sat in a chair and smiled. "Did she now? Oh, Can you set the pies in the oven love?" "Can I do it?" "I don't want you to burn yourself. Take your turn and I'll be right back." Jamie nodded and left the room. "She's nice mum. I like her." Toby lightly coughed. "Yes, she's a nice girl." "Does that mean she's my girlfriend?" She coughed. "You're too young for a girlfriend Toby. When you're older." "Like fourteen?" "We'll see." The baker lightly kissed the top of his head.

She picked up the tray off the counter and nudged it down a rack before closing the door. "Mr. Todd? You look ill. Are you alright?" Her body sat next to his. Let alone the heat of the oven, he was warm as well. "I'm fine." Mr. T moved her body out of his path and went to get another drink. "Mr. Todd, please don't." She hurried over then found herself pinned against the wall, his dark eyes staring into hers. Jamie shivered. "What part of 'I'm fine' do you not understand?" A single tear ran down her right cheek. "I'm sorry." He groaned, looking away. "Make yourself useful then and bring me a cup of tea instead." The barber scratched the back of his head on his way to the bedroom.

Jamie silently cried and heat up some water on the stove. 'I know he'd never hurt me, but that doesn't mean I'm still not a little uncomfortable around him. Perhaps Toby was right.' She sighed then added a few squeezes of lemon juice into the pot. She then took a taste test with a spoon. Her eyes widened. 'God that's sour.' She added a light shake of sugar then tasted another sample. 'Better. Now I don't think it's just a headache. Perhaps a cold, or the flu. I don't think I can run the barbershop by myself! Whatever.' Jamie poured the tea into a mug and sprinkled a few chops of basil into it. 'Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself again.' In the bedroom, the barber had changed into his pajamas from the night before and was under the covers with his head on the pillow. His eyes looked blankly at the ceiling.

Jamie quickly wiped her eyes before setting the mug on his nightstand. "Thank you." She sighed. "Mr. T, I hate to say it but I think you have a cold." He covered his mouth with his arm and roughly sneezed. "Do I have to repeat myself again? I just sneezed." He glared as he sipped the tea then stopped. "Did Ms. Lovett make this?" "No sir. I did. With lemon juice and basil." Mr. Todd went to sit up and Jamie fixed his pillow before he lie back. "Why don't you go find Toby? I don't need anything else." "You sure?" He smiled and cleared her hair bangs out of her eyes. She blinked as his warm hand touched her left cheek. "Yes." "Alright then." The girl left the room.

"I win again!" Toby picked up the cards and put them back in the box. "How many games could you have possibly won?" Jamie laughed. "Good heavens. There you are! Trouble getting the fire started?" The baker stood up. "No, not at all. I just made some tea to pass the time. Would you like some?" "Please?" Jamie smiled and led Toby to the kitchen and set aside two other mugs. Ms. Lovett sat back in the chair and rested her eyes.

"Here you are." She set the beverage on the table. "Don't burn your tongue." "Thank you." The girl took the other to the baker. "Thank you love." The woman smiled. Jamie did as well but stopped as the front door to the shop opened. Only the footsteps needed say who entered. "Stay here. It's alright."

Ms. Lovett patted her shoulder then sighed.

"Judge Turpin. How may I help you today?" He cleared his throat. "Two of your pies if you will. Also a certain girl." "Ah. A fresh batch is just about done." She put on her oven mitts and set the tray on the counter then smiled. "For here or to go, sir?" His eyes narrowed then eyebrows rose as he made contact with the floor. "Here if you will. It's quite cold out." The baker nodded and set the full plate beside Toby. Judge Turpin sat down and then blinked with his eyes still on her. "And the girl?" "Girl?" She tilted her head. Toby kept quiet. "Hm." He turned to the boy, who shivered a bit. "Long time no see lad. Have you seen the light of day as well?" "That's enough!" Ms. Lovett scowled. "He's done no harm to you."

He shot up and cornered her with a scowl. She bit her lower lip. "There is no such thing.." His hand traced her collarbones. "..as too much company."

Jamie scowled from the doorway and motioned the boy towards her. He blinked and hurried over. "Wait in the living room alright?" He tightly hugged her and obeyed. 'Good boy.'

His lips lightly kissed her neck. "Stop it!" "Why would I do such a thing like that?" The kisses traveled upward behind her ear. Ms. Lovett quietly moaned. "Three years pass by too fast, don't they? If Albert really.."

Jamie went to risk herself when the barber showed up in his non-working attire of a white t-shirt and dark blue pants. The judge quickly freed the woman. "Mr. Todd." "Judge Turpin." He nodded. "Perhaps you'd be the wisest of this matter. Where is the girl?" His fingertips drummed on the counter. The barber blinked, confused. "Must've left for the market. Inventory's short." Judge Turpin slowly nodded. "Shall I wait here?" "No no no." Mr. T cleared his throat. "Practical. She's playing hard to get." He smirked. "Yes. Thank you sir." The judge bore his teeth with a smile. "Ma'am." He closed the door behind him. The barber sighed. "Mr. T!" "Are you alright my pet?" She quickly nodded then hugged him. He rolled his eyes.

Jamie groaned and walked towards the two. "Ms. Lovett, are you okay ma'am?" The baker heavily sighed then spoke. "I'm fine." She left back to the living room to be with Toby. "Perhaps I should find another place to stay." The girl went to open the door when he closed it. "No. You're not leaving." "But you said it yourself to find him before he finds me." Mr. T groaned. "Yes, under Anthony's accompaniment." Another sneeze caused him to hold onto her shoulder to keep balanced.

She brought him back to the bedroom and undid her shoes and coat. "No. Last thing I want is for you to get sick. Out!" Jamie blushed as put his pajamas back on and rested back under the covers. "I once cared for my whole family when they were sick with a cold and I was the only one without it." "This is dif.." He sighed. "Whatever. Come here then before I change my mind." Her body crawled over to him and lay her head under his chin. "Immune to sickness huh?" "Physical sickness, yes." She lightly smiled and closed her eyes.

Mr. T softly hummed, bringing her cold body against his. "Are you sure you don't get sick?" Her eyes looked over her shoulder. "Why?" "You're quite pale and cold." "I'm not. Promise. It's an ongoing joke that I'm cold blooded." He felt her forehead. "Uhuh." He covered her with the blankets then closed his eyes. She brought her legs up to her chest in her usual 'cuddle mode' and shut her eyes as well. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. 'Johanna.'

The baker sighed and flipped the door sign from open to closed. "Mum can we play again?" Toby smiled. Ms. Lovett handed him back his mug of tea and sat back in her chair with hers. "Maybe later love." "Okay." He shrugged and took out a few sheets of scratch paper and a box of crayons from under the coffee table. She smiled as he quietly drew and colored.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mum look, I made all of us!" Toby stood up. Ms. Lovett slowly opened her eyes to the shaking noise of a paper in front of her. On it, Toby drew four stick figures in black crayon with dot eyes, smiles and proper hair colors. One of herself, him, Mr. T, and Jamie. "That's cute love." She smiled. "'Ow about I put it right..here." She held the paper above the fireplace with her thumb. The boy gladly handed her a piece of tape. "I like it there love. You're quite an artist." He smiled and hugged her. "I'm just going to check on Mr. T alright?" "Alright." Toby lay back down on the carpet and continued to draw.

The baker softly smiled then stopped once she reached the bedroom. Jamie appeared to be shirtless and under the bedsheets with the barber's hand on her stomach. Ms. Lovett blinked. 'I can be twice the women she is. Lucy too.' The girl quietly yawned then set her hand on his, showing that she was only wearing her bra. Mr. T groaned and moved his hand on top of hers. He was in fact still wearing a shirt.

The woman clenched her teeth. "No!" She shouted in a whisper then stormed back to the living room. "No, no, no!" Ms. Lovett then calmly sighed when she saw Toby still drawing. "What are you up to now?" The boy dropped a red crayon then scratched his head. "I don't really know actually. That's a good question. What's the girl doing?" 'Must you?' "She's taking a nap." Her eyes looked through a window at a gray sky. "Seems like it's going to rain. Storm. Can you lock the door please? I'll get a fire going." Toby stood up and quickly did so.

Mr. T slowly opened his eyes to Jamie's bare shoulders and spine. 'Just like that.' The girl brought his hand to her chest. "You awake?" Jamie coughed as she rose her head then sneezed, her back facing him. 'Like my breasts are any of his business.' "Yeah I'm up." Her hand picked up the shirt on a pillow and put it back on. "Feeling better?" Her body then faced him. "Yes. I'm fine."

There was a rumble of thunder that caused her to smile. "Fond of thunder are you?" His voice was rather quiet. "Yes. It relaxes me." She rose to her feet. "Shall I bring you some more tea?" Mr. Todd pressed his lips then shook his head. "I'll be right in." She nodded and 'fixed' her hair before walking out. She smiled until a hand grabbed her wrist. Sure enough, she was face to face with Ms. Lovett. Her cheeks turned a light red.

"Calm down pet." Mr. T emerged from his room full dressed in his work clothes and pecked her forehead. "Don't give me that. I saw you two sleeping together." He sighed then roughly sneezed. Ms. Lovett let go of the girl's wrist and folded her arms. "If you're sick, go back to bed. I won't have your germs all over my shop." Jamie blinked, watching both their faces as they spoke.

"And what if you get sick? The girl is young. She'll heal faster if she does." He glared at her. The baker frowned. "Ya know what? Fine." She wandered off to the side and started to tidy the shop. "Don't be like that. I'm just want you to stay healthy." A loud clap of thunder caused Toby to rush into the kitchen as well. Jamie quickly turned her head. "Are you okay Toby?" "The thunder scares me a little." He hugged under her arms due to her height. Jamie sighed. 'Well he did come from a warehouse. God knows how sound travels in there.' "Let's camp out in the guest room then." She smiled and patted his back. Toby nodded with a small smile. They went to the living room to grab things to entertain themselves such as paper, crayons, the deck of cards, and by any means an extra blanket from the couch.

Ms. Lovett was still a little down about being favored out. Mr. T heavily groaned. "You get sick, that's not my problem. Come on." Her face then lit up like a child waiting for Christmas. She followed the barber to the bedroom.

The girl placed the two empty mugs in the kitchen sink then followed the boy to the guest room. "The noise should be quieter in here." She sat on the ground. "Can we play that game again?" He let out a small yawn. Jamie smiled and looked at the clock. Eight twenty-five. "We'll play three rounds then it's off to bed. Sound good?" "Okay." Toby said through another yawn. Jamie shuffled the cards then drew them. "First card is a king of diamonds. You can go first."

What seemed to be an hour but was only half of that, Toby had won two games. "Wow. Beginners luck." She picked up the cards then set up a 'bed' on the floor for herself. 'I'm not his mother or anything in between. Besides, I only have my pants to sleep in.'

"My, you two are still awake?" Ms. Lovett stood in the doorway, handing a pair of pajamas to him and black sweatpants for the girl. "We were just about to call it a night actually." Jamie left the room to get dressed. "Mum?" The baker sighed, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "Love, not this again tonight." Jamie walked in and set her coat back on the rack. The boy then left to get dressed as well. "Mr. T wanted to speak to you." The woman said. "Alright."

Jamie passed by her and found him in bed, laying down. "You wanted a word with me?" "Yes." He went to sit up. "I wanted to remind you to not worry about running the shop alone. Last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Understood?" Jamie nodded. "Yes sir." He quickly kissed her on the lips. She blushed. "Mr. Todd?" He sighed then set a hand on her cheek. "Night." "Night."

She went to back to the other room and noticed Ms. Lovett fast asleep with Toby in her arms. "Aw cute." Jamie awkwardly came back. "Forgot something?" "I..don't really like sleeping on the floor." He rolled his eyes. "Well you aren't a dog." The blankets were pulled back. She lay down on the other pillow, not even touching him. 'Okay..' His eyes closed. "Night." "Night."


	6. Chapter 6

Toby tiredly rose his head and looked at the clock. Being the early riser he was, he quietly walked down the hall and poked his head into the other bedroom. Jamie was laying under Mr. Todd's chin as his hand rested on her chest.

The boy frowned. 'It's already six. Shop opens at seven..No wait. Today is Sunday. So twelve. Oh well.' He went to get himself a glass of water and returned to the room under the bed sheets. Ms. Lovett yawned then smiled, lifting her head. "Good morning love." Toby smiled. "Morning mum. Did you sleep well?" "I did. Why don't you close your eyes? We don't open for seven hours." She scratched his head. "Alright." He set the glass on the dresser and lay his head back down.

Jamie sighed as Mr. T's warm body pressed against hers. She sighed. 'Judge...Kill the judge...Kill the Beadle.' "Jamie." She heard a whisper in her ear. Jamie softly groaned and turned over onto her stomach, looking into his dark eyes. "Yes sir?" Her voice was quiet but more than a whisper. He covered his mouth with his arm and sneezed. The girl sat up and set her hand in his. "Are you alright Mr. T?" The barber stood up, letting her hand slip out of his. "I'm fine." He sneezed again.

Jamie frowned and looked away. "Mr. T.." "I said I'm fine." His hand turned her head, meeting her eyes. She shivered. "Don't make me repeat.." He rose to his feet and covered his mouth again at another sneeze. "..myself." She sighed. "Alright. Shall I open.." "No." 'Then how are you supposed to stay in business? Taking almost three days off. That'll just put stress on Ms. Lovett.' "Whatever you are thinking about, forget it." "I ju.." Mr. T tightly blinked then knelt down to her level. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Jamie scratched her head, really confused. 'If he said he's feeling okay but doesn't want to work today, then what does he want?' He sighed. "Jamie. Why don't you get dressed?" 'Ookaay I guueess.' She nodded and picked up her clothes off the floor. "Okay." She left towards the bathroom.

The barber narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave. "I don't even know anymore." Jamie quietly walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later and took her coat from the hanger in the guest room.

Mr. T sneezed again as she entered the room. "Sit." Jamie sat down on the bed and covered her mouth as she softly yawned. "Yes?" "I have to pick up a few things at the market." "Okay. Should I help you make a li.."

"You are coming with me." He looked down at her. The girl tensed up a bit. "I don't know." "Before it gets crowded. Hurry up." She left the room and put on her sneakers.

He quickly showered and got dressed. He threw on his leather jacket and shoes. Jamie waited for a few seconds then opened the door. Mr. T went back to the bedroom and grabbed his wallet off his dresser, quietly closing the door behind her. "What are you looking for Mr. T?"

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit. And it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world who inhabit it." The barber muttered then sneezed. Jamie looked up to him then straight ahead. 'No. Don't say anything.'

Jamie rose her head and spotted the judge and Beadle in the distance. She clenched her teeth and sneakily took a razor from Mr. T's pocket. He quickly grabbed her right hand and placed it back in her pocket. "What?" She whispered, irritated. "Don't rush things love." The girl growled at them and looked away. Mr. T squeezed her shoulder and let go as they passed through aisles of produce.

"What are you looking for Mr. T?" She tugged her jacket as a gust of wind whipped through her clothes. He looked down and blew on his gloved hands for warmth and placed his right hand in her left.

Jamie opened her mouth to thank him when the Beadle extended his leg, causing the girl to trip. Her head hit the hard pavement below. "Ow." She grunted and Mr. T quickly helped her up, glaring at the two men. Jamie rubbed her head and let a few tears run down her cheeks.

"My sincerest apology Mr.." "Sweeney Todd, of Fleet Street." He spoke bitterly. The judge looked down at the girl with a smirk. She scowled and clenched her teeth. "A barber aren't you lad?" 'Just be polite. God my head hurts.' "Yes sir. I am." He held out a hand and smiled. Jamie backed up against Mr. T's waist. "Not fond of strangers is she Mr. Todd?" To break the tension and awkward silence, she took a quiet breath and put her hand in his. Her hand was quite cold. "What are you doing out in this weather?" 'What do you care?' She took her hand back.

Mr. T glared at them and moved a finger up and down Jamie's back. "May I help you gentlemen?" His glare dropped as he spoke in almost a whisper. Judge Turpin cleared his throat. "Not at the moment." The Beadle spoke up and glanced over at the girl. "I see you have your hands full." He gave her a toothy grin and with that, he and the judge left.

"Are you alright love?" Mr. T hugged her close as the continued through the aisles. "I feel dizzy." She replied in a clear but almost whiny voice. He stopped at a stand and bought two apples, handing one to the girl. She looked up to him and smiled. "Thanks."

He looked through the aisles to make sure no one else will hurt her. Jamie quietly ate her apple and looked at the produce as they passed. 'Maybe I could..' She almost fell again but the barber caught her. "Jamie?" She shook her head. "Was I tripped again?" He rolled his eyes and knelt down. "You fell down." Mr Todd felt the top of her head and she tightened her eyes. "Just a small bump. You're fine." Jamie sighed and tossed the apple core in a trash can before following him inside a dark building. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Racks of dresses, sleepwear, lingere, jewelry, high heels, and purses. But it was what was in the back that made her smile. Dress pants, shirts, vests, blazers and jackets, and flat shoes. There was a men's section too, but Mr. T would probably kill her for shopping there.

"What's up Mr. T?" She turned to him. "Accidents can always happen." He looked down at her and gave her a sharp wink. "Don't buy anything too fancy." 'Well I can see the logic in that.' She nodded. "Yes sir." She left to the women's and children's section and let out a small yawn. 'Small and medium. So complicated.' She found two boys dress shirts. She carefully compared the prices and took the cheapest one.

Back in the ladies department, she found a black vest and dark black pants. For the heck of it, a plain short sleeved grey sweater was placed in her pile too. After spending a few minutes of comparing the costs, Jamie went into the fitting room to try on her clothes. Mr. T looked over his shoulder and memorized the fitting room number. He found a few more dress shirts then walked over to one of the benches to wait for her.

She walked out and looked in the mirror on the door. Mr. T rose an eyebrow. "What do you think Mr. T?" 'Not the dress up type huh? But she looks cute. Almost a miniature version of myself.' He blinked. "I didn't say anything about working in uniform Jamie." She looked back in the mirror and shrugged. "But it's fine by me."

The girl looked at him and he quickly nodded. 'Huh.' She closed the door and changed back into her normal clothes. "How much is all that?" Jamie took fifteen pounds out of her wallet. 'Well I'm not going to claim her as my daughter.' His thoughts went a bit overboard. 'Baby..Lucy..Johanna.' He stared blankly at the tiled floor and Jamie sat beside him. "You alright Mr. T?" It took him a few minutes to answer. "Yes. I am. Come on love."

She walked over to the register and paid for her clothes. Mr. T watched her head out the door and he picked up a sleeveless grey nightgown off the shelf then paid for his clothes. Jamie opened the door for him and followed back up the street. 'He's rather quiet. Maybe he's sick again. Let him be.' Her eyes traced the lines in the sidewalk. 'Because speaking up went so well last time.' Her sarcasm ended as she noticed a man in the distance. He was too young to be Judge Turpin and too skinny to be Beadle Bamford. It was Anthony, looking at a map.

Jamie quickly looked away and followed Mr. T back into the pie shop. He quietly closed the door as he noticed no sound in the house. The barber walked over to the guest room relieved to find Ms. Lovett and Toby still asleep. It was already nine thirty. "Why don't you put on your new clothes? Shop opens in thirty minutes." 'Oh. So we are working today.' She nodded and went to the bathroom.

He took a small shot of gin to suppress his thoughts and lifted his head as Jamie came back in her 'uniform'. Her hair was now straight and not a jumbled mess. Mr. T put a hand on her cheek. She shivered a little. "Mr. T?" Without responding, he led her up the stairs and the girl closed the door behind her. "It may or may not be busy today. If the judge happens to show, let me take care of it." "Mr. T, One bad apple ruins the whole batch. What if he insists on me to do so?" He glared at her. "I said I'd take care of it. Did I not?"

She backed up to the wall and panted. She quickly nodded. "Okay then." He walked over and softly kissed her on the lips. Jamie sighed and kissed back with her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." "It's alright."

There was a knock at the door and she left to open it. It wasn't the person she nor he was expecting. It was the man Jamie had met after her embarrassing loss to Signor Pirelli. "I'd thought I'd come across you again." She blinked. "Yes sir. Come for a shave have you?" He nodded. "I have taken your word have I not?" The man lightly smiled. Jamie led him to the chair.

"I believe I haven't caught your name." The girl took off his jacket and he sat down. "It's Jamie sir." "A pleasure ma'am. I'm Oliver." Jamie picked up one of her razors and a lather dish. She lathered the man's face and sharpened the razor on her belt.

Jamie cleared her throat and started the shave. Mr. T watched her and blinked. 'Skilled too.'

She finished the job in about fifteen minutes and took a white cloth to wipe his face. Oliver stood up and walked over to the dresser mirror. "Thank you ma'am. I greatly appreciate it." He smiled and retrieved his jacket. Two pounds were placed in her hand. "Thank you sir." She opened the door for him then closed it.

Jamie looked up to find Mr. T looking out the window then jumped as he picked up a white sheet. He quickly picked up the mirror and covered the table. All his tools were placed on top and the mirror held the sheet down. "It's Judge Turpin, coming by himself. You were never here." He looked at her and she tilted her head at first but lifted the sheet and sat under the table. 'Did he not get rid of the italian's body yet?' "Don't make a sound." She nodded and covered the table just as the door opened then closed.

"Mr. Todd." Judge Turpin spoke. "At your service." The barber gave a half smile. "An honor to receive your patronage, my lord." The judge looked to the side then walked over to him. "These premises are hardly prepossessing. Yet the Beadle tells me you are the most accomplished of all the barbers in the city."

"That is gracious of him, sir. What may I do for you today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair?" The barber removed his coat. "Soothing skin massage? Sit sir. Sit." He insisted. Jamie smiled then covered her mouth to quietly yawn.

"You see, sir, a man infatuated with love. Her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone and lend me a more seductive tone a sprinkling perhaps of french cologne but first sir I think a shave." Jamie felt her right eye twitch. 'The judge sings?'

"The closest I ever gave." Mr. T added then whistled a bit. "In a merry mood today Mr. Todd?" He covered him with a sheet. "Tis your delight sir catching fire from one man to the next." "Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound, the heart leap higher. What more." "What more?" "Can men require?" They both sang. "Then love sir." "More then love sir." "Women." Jamie smirked. 'This'll be good.'

"Ah yes women." "Pretty women." Mr. T coated his face with lather then picked up his razor. "Now then my friend. Now to your purpose. Patience. Enjoy it. Revenge can't be taken in haste." "Make haste and in this work you'll be commended sir." "My lord..And who may it be said is your intended sir?" "My ward. Pretty as a rose bud." Jamie narrowed her eyes but was unaware that Judge Turpin's mind was set on her instead of Johanna.

"Pretty as her mother.a" Sweeney whispered. "Huh? What was that?" "Nothing sir. Nothing. May we proceed?" He began the shave. "Pretty women. Fascinating..Sipping coffee. Dancing..pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women! Sitting in the window or standing on the stair. Something in them chills the air. Pretty women." "Silhouetted." "Stay within you." Mr. T scowled at him. "Glancing." "Stay forever."

"Breathing lightly." Jamie shivered as she just inhaled before the judge said that. "Pretty women!" Their voices altered. "Pretty women! Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair. Combing out their hair then they leave. Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still can remain there with you. Even when they leave, they still are there. They're there. Ah! Pretty women!"

"At their mirrors." "In their gardens." "Letter writing." "Flower picking." "Weather watching." Their voices came together once again. "How they make a man sing! Proof of heaven as you're living." Sweeney aimed the blade at the now relaxed judge's neck. "Pretty women! Sir, pretty women! Yes pretty women. Pretty women. Pretty women. Pretty women!" 'Yes!' Jamie screamed in her head.

The door then barged open. "Jamie I was looking for as..I.." Anthony's voice faded as he made eye contact with the judge. She angrily glared at the boy through the sheet. "You." Judge Turpin stood up and wiped his face with the sheet. "There is indeed a higher power to warn me thus in time Johanna elope with you? I'll make sure that neither you nor any other man shall ever set eyes on her again." He pointed to Mr. Todd and grabbed his jacket from a corner. "As for you barber, It's all too clear what company you keep. Service them well and hold their custom. For you'll have none of mine!" He stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

"Mr. Todd. You have to help me." "Out." He whispered. "Mr. Todd, please." "Out." He spoke. "Mr. Todd.." Jamie then exploded in anger and rushed out from under the table. "OUT!" She shouted. Anthony quickly ran out the door. Mr. Todd felt like his heart just reset. 'Calm down love. My god.' Jamie growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie angrily paced around the room with a glare. She shouted again and punched the wall. Mr. T narrowed his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the razor. "I had him."

"All this shoutin' and runnin' about. What's happened?" Ms. Lovett rushed in the room and looked at the girl then him. "It was that bloody sailor!" Jamie whispered and her eyes met hers. "I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand." Mr. T growled. "There there dears calm down." "NO!" They both shouted. "I had him! His throat was there and he'll never come again." Sweeney said as he glared out the window.

"Easy now. Hush, love, hush. I keep tellin' you.." "When?" He snapped and turned his head. "What's your rush!?" The baker blushed with fear in her eyes. The barber slowly paced over to her. "Why did I wait!? YOU told me to wait! Now he'll never come again!" He looked to the side then walked back to the window. "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit. And it's filled with people who are filled with shit. And the vermin of the world inhabit it..But not for long!" He deviously smiled.

The girl sat in a corner and closed her eyes with her head against the wall, trying to calm down.

"They all deserve to die! Tell you why, Ms. Lovett, tell you why. Because in all of the whole human race, Ms. Lovett. There two kinds of men and only two. There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in the other one's face. Look at me, Ms. Lovett, look at you!" He walked back over to her. "No we all deserve to die!" His hand pushed her against the wall and held her neck. "Even you, Ms. Lovett, even I! Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief!" He pulled her into his barber chair and positioned a razor at her neck. "For the rest of us, death will be a relief. We all deserve to die!" Mr. T then slowly moved it away. "And I'll never see Johanna. No I'll never hug my girl to me. Finished!"

Jamie and Ms. Lovett looked over as he fell to his knees. The girl looked up into his eyes and blinked. 'Maybe he's hallucinating.' The woman rolled her eyes but waited for him to snap back to reality.

 _"Alright! You sir, How about a shave? Come and visit your good friend Sweeney! You, sir, too, sir. Welcome to the grave! I will have vengeance. I will have salvation! Who, sir? You, sir? No one's in the chair. Come on, come on! Sweeney's waiting! I want you bleeders! You sir..anybody! Gentlemen, now don't be shy! Not one man, no nor ten men, nor a hundred can assuage me. I will have you! And I will get him back even as he gloats. In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats. And my Lucy lies in ashes. And I'll never see my girl again. But the work waits! I'm alive at last. And I'm full of joy!"_

Ms. Lovett just looked at him. "That's all very well. But what are we going to do about him?" He cluelessly looked down. "Hello? You hear me?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. Jamie walked over and helped him stand up. "You great useless thing." Ms. Lovett muttered and changed the sign on the door to 'closed'. The girl helped him back to the pie shop and sat him in a booth. The baker then left to get the remains of the gin bottle she left for Toby. Jamie took a shot cup and filled it.

"What on earth are you wearing Jamie?" The baker tilted her head. "Uniform ma'am." She whispered and set the shot in front of him. Her face was set in a scowl.

The woman rolled her eyes uninterested and sat across from Mr. T. "Now. We got a body moldering away upstairs. Now. What do you intend we should do about that then?"

"Later on when it's dark." Mr. Todd took a sip of the glass then stared at it. "We'll take it to some secret place and bury it." 'That's a terrible idea! Cremate it instead.' The girl sighed.

"Oh yeah. Course we could do that. Don't suppose he's got any relatives that's gonna come poking around looking for him." Jamie sat beside Mr. T and narrowed her eyes as the door opened. "Jamie?" 'Damn it. What does he want now?' "Jamie I devised the perfect plan to.." Anthony gulped as she stood up. 'What did Mr. Todd do to her?' "What?" "I just.." "Then sit." He quickly sat in the other booth and Jamie sat across from him. "Carry on." "According to what I heard from eavesdropping,.." Jamie relaxed a bit and lightly smiled. "..both Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford have court business either this week or the week after. If I stand outside his home and keep watch, will you sneak in and rescue her?" She set her right elbow on the table and scratched her head. 'Johanna.' "I'll then ask her to come away with me."

"Oh this is very romantic." Ms. Lovett smiled as she continued to shape a few pie crusts.

Anthony turned his head and smiled. "Yes! Will you Jamie? I will be forever in your debt." Her eyes narrowed then she shook her head. "Headache again." She whispered. "Yes. I will." He stood up and held her in his arms. 'What the? Get off! The next time you interfere with my or Mr. Todd's business, you'd be lucky if you'd still be alive.' Jamie sighed and hugged back.

Mr. T finally calmed down and look over to them. Anthony let go and fixed his coat. "Thank you Jamie. Thank you so much." He left. Her mind was a bit blank. 'What just happened?' "What I do for people." Jamie muttered.

Toby lifted his head hearing Jamie's voice and walked into the kitchen. Ms. Lovett looked at him and smiled. His hair had a bit of static from his nap. "Sleep well love?" The boy seemed a bit lost. "Uhh.." "Don't go so heavy on the gin next time lad."

'Gin? You gave the twelve year old gin? Are you nuts?!' Jamie walked over to give him a hug but he stepped back. Her hair was a bit messy from her temper outburst upstairs. 'Oh no. There's two of them now.' Jamie rose an eyebrow. "What's the matter Toby?" "Th..The uhh..gin made me a little dizzy. I..I thought the room was spinning." She shrugged and Mr. T stood up. "Jamie." Jamie turned her head and followed him back upstairs.

Toby let out a small sigh then shook his head. "Can I help out mum?" Ms. Lovett set a tray of pies in the oven and walked over to him. "Mind dusting these tables love?" She asked as she fixed his hair. "Sure." He picked up a rag. "And Toby?" "Yes mum?" "Take it easy with the drinking. I think you scared Jamie." 'That wasn't Jamie.' The boy replied with a simple "Okay." and wiped down the tables.

Jamie cleared her throat and closed the door of the barber shop. A hand stopped it and she flinched. It was a man who was completely unknown to her. Behind him was a rather curvy women holding a baby who had to be at least five months old. Mr. T looked away and continued sharpening his razors. 'Oh no.'

"I'm sorry. Are you not open at this hour?" He all of a sudden squinted his eyes. "Wait. You're the girl from the contest." 'Just drop it already!' "Yes sir. Come for a shave sir?" "Indeed." He entered the room, as did his wife. "What a darling child. What's his name?" "Oh thank you." The woman blushed. "His name is Joseph." The girl blinked. 'You have got to be kidding me!' She forced a light smile as she took the man's coat. "How sweet."

The man sat in a chair and Jamie covered him with a white sheet. "Anything particular you seek today sir?" She picked up a lather dish and coated his face. "Nothing at all."

The girl held up a razor and started the shave. It was a bit hard for her to focus with the child's occasional cries and coos but no accidents happened. "Thank you ma'am." He handed her the payment and left with his wife out the door. "Pleasure sir. Ma'am." She closed the door and turned to the barber. He was more pale then he usually was. Jamie slowly walked over and he put his hand on her right shoulder. "I think that's enough business for today love." He whispered and led her out of the room. Jamie set the razor on the table and closed the door.

Ms. Lovett lifted her head as they entered. "Mr. T are you you alright?" He ignored her and brought the girl into the bedroom. The clock on the dresser said seven thirty. She felt so sad for him. 'I swear. That judge will die.' "It's getting late." She took off her vest and put it on a hanger. She went to unbutton her shirt but didn't take it off. Mr. T looked at her in a way that made her rather uncomfortable. "I.." Without a response, he helped her take off her shirt. She quickly covered her bra with her vest. He sighed and held out a hand, meaning to hand it over. 'Just...Just do it.' She gave it to him but with her eyes closed. "Put your hands above your head." Jamie did so but was still a bit tense.

Mr. Todd took the nightgown out of the bag and put it on her. Jamie shivered as the fabric tickled her waist. The barber then undid her pants and took them off. He smiled and led her to a mirror on the door. He softly kissed the top of her head. "Open your eyes." She did so and gasped. The nightgown was very pretty. The bottom was neatly laced and small black rhinestones traced below her breasts and up to her chest.

"Mr. T. This is beautiful. I.." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. 'I've never seen her cry like this before.' "My way of saying thank you." She turned around and tightly hugged him. He sighed and rubbed her back. "I love it. Thank you." She whispered. "Let's get some sleep. Long day." Mr. T cleared her eyes and lightly smiled. She nodded and quickly hung up the rest of her clothes. The girl got in her side of the bed and turned her head as Mr. T undressed to his pajamas. He then lie next to her and she snuggled down in her usual position under his chin. "Good night Mr. T." His hand was placed on her chest. "Good night Jamie." Her heartbeat was slow but it relaxed him as he closed his eyes. Jamie yawned and fidgeted until she was comfortable. He softly groaned. "Are you done?" She sighed then closed her eyes. "Sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie rose her head and looked at the clock. 'Seven. Well perhaps I can help tidy around the kitchen.' She yawned. Her mind then changed as she felt Mr. Todd's cold hand on her back. "Lay back down love." She heard him whisper. Jamie sighed and lay down on his arm. His fingers stroked through her hair and cleared her bangs. "What time are we opening Mr. T?" The girl kept her voice quiet. "Ten. Or twelve. Depends." "I heard it's supposed to rain again. The weather will decide the right time I guess." The barber suddenly kissed her on the lips, causing her to blush.

"Mr. Todd I.." "Shh..Hush love. Close your eyes. It's far too early." Jamie sighed and shut them. His lips softly but passionately kissed hers. 'Oh my gosh.' She kissed him back the same. Knowing she wasn't his wife, he just slipped the sleeves of her nightgown onto her shoulders. Jamie opened her eyes and gasped as her bra straps fell down as well. "I.." She then closed her eyes and started to pant as his fingers traced her collarbones. The girl then let out a small moan.

His lips met hers again, rougher. Jamie sat up and Mr. Todd stopped. "What's wrong love?" "I..It just feels wrong. Like I'm cheating on you." "What on earth are you talking about?" He helped her stand up. "D..Don't you love Ms. Lovett?" He blinked without a response. "I'm just your employee Mr. T. That's it." She picked her clothes off the hangers and carried them to the bathroom. "No. You are much more than that." He whispered.

Jamie came back and folded her nightgown before making the bed. She walked into the kitchen and started to cut up a few strawberries. Tiny footsteps walked in. "Hi Ja.." She turned her head and set down the knife. "Keep your voice down Toby. Ms. Lovett is still asleep." He quickly nodded then gulped. "Wh..Whot's on your hands?"

Jamie spread all her fingers. "I'm cutting up strawberries." She put the berries in a bowl then washed her hands. "Are you hungry?" The girl fixed the kid's hair from his shower, unaware that the barber was fully dressed in the doorway.

Toby shivered. "I..I'll just have a pie." Jamie dried her hands with a dish towel and walked over. "You can't live your entire life just eating pies love. How about.." Her eyes scanned through a few boxes on a shelf. "..pancakes?" The boy scratched his head. "If having a pie for breakfast isn't a good idea, then why would a cake be any better?" She covered her mouth then smiled. "You're so cute Toby. A pancake isn't a cake. They just call it that because they taste so good." Jamie winked. "Okay sure!"

Toby sat patiently at the booth with his chin resting on his hand and looked away. The more he looked at her, all he could see was Mr. Todd. The girl lifted up the pan and flipped the pancake in the air. His jaw dropped. "How did you do that?" "Lots of practice Toby." She smiled and turned off the stove.

Mr. T smirked. Jamie set a plate of ten pancakes on the counter and put two on a separate plate for him. She picked up a fork and set the dish in front of him. "They're still hot. Try blowing on them." But Toby already put a piece in his mouth. "Ow!" Jamie gave him a glass of water and he then blew on them. Jamie smiled and went to wash the other dishes to get rid of some of the dust in the air. 'Maybe that's what's causing him to sneeze so much. Duh. Why else? Idiot.'

There was a yawn coming from the hallway and Jamie just finished washing the plates. She took her bowl of strawberries and sat beside Toby. "I really like these..what are they called again?" "Pancakes." The girl stood up to get a fork then came back.

"Little too early are we?" The two looked up. "Morning mum!" He sighed. "Good morning Mr. Todd." Ms. Lovett sat beside Toby. "What are you eating love?" "Jamie made this really good food called..pancakes." Jamie blushed and continued to eat her berries. "Oh did she?" The woman looked over to the sink. It was spotless of any dirty plates or dust. "You didn't have to do that Jamie." 'Shall I say the real reason why? No. Don't want to upset her again.' "Sorry. It's a habit." She set her empty bowl in the sink and dried a plate.

"Yet I do appreciate it." She smiled. "Are going to have some too mum?" Jamie smiled as she looked down. "Shop doesn't open until ten today Ms. Lovett." Jamie set two on a plate and took another fork. "Alright Toby alright." The girl set the plate on the table then went back to drying the rest. Mr. T surprised her with his hands at her waist. Without an answer, she handed him a plate not even looking at him and put away the others. He scowled for a second then took the plate.

'What's with her?' Toby set his plate on the counter. 'Thank you Toby. Did you like them?" He nodded with a smile. "Can I have another?" "Maybe tomorrow Toby..No!" She quickly stopped his hand before he took another. The boy giggled. Jamie left to put on her sneakers, not taking her eyes off Toby. He innocently smiled and waved a few centimeters from the plate. She then scowled and walked over, causing him to back up into the booth.

'Wait. It's my clothes isn't it? I don't want to scare the boy, but I want to show him that I'm not playing around.' "Toby, She is eleven years older than you are. That means you have to do what she says." Ms. Lovett put a hand on his shoulder. Jamie turned her head and the boy sighed. "I'm sorry Jamie." 'Well he is just a kid. He came from a warehouse for god's sake.' "It's alright Toby."

There was a small knock on the door. Jamie rolled her eyes. 'This early already?' She went to step out the door and the baker cleared the table of the dishes before going to get ready. "Anthony? What are you doing here? It's only nine in the morning." "It's about Johanna. I need to speak to Mr. Todd." She looked at the door then the staircase of the barber shop and sighed. "Alright..Make it quick." She led him inside but was pushed back against the sailor and almost fell. Anthony quickly held out his arms and caught her. He sighed. 'Typical Mr. Todd.' "Mr. Todd?" He glared up at the boy. "What is it lad?"

"Mum?" Ms. Lovett sighed. "Yes love?" "What is today?" "Today is Monday Toby." She began to set the new pies on the, now clean, dishes. 'Girl is quite a busy bee.' The baker smiled. "I meant the date mum." "It's the third of September." "Oh." He shrugged and her eyes looked down at him. "You aren't still thinking about Jamie are you?" Toby quickly shook his head. "N..No mum." Ms. Lovett groaned and knelt in front of him. "We'll talk about this later. Can you dust the tables?" He slowly nodded with a straight face and took a cleaning cloth. 'I wonder if Jamie feels the same way as I do.' 'Boy's draining me to no end.' She carefully watched the boy to make sure he wasn't slacking off.

Anthony followed them both upstairs and closed the door. "I was on the streets and I accidentally passed Judge Turpin's house and.." Mr. T sighed and led him to his barber chair. "Slow down son. Sit." The boy did so and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Anyway, I overhead the judge saying that another hearing will be later this week. Jamie and I.." Mr. Todd felt a little nauseous. "..devised the perfect plan to go in and rescue her. I'll then ask her to run away with me that night. As an affection, she dropped this."

He took a black key with a light purple ribbon out of his coat pocket. Jamie scratched her head as she looked at it. "Is that to her bedroom?" "Could be." "Alright then. If that's the case, I need you to figure out how to lock pick. So we aren't completely clueless at the last minute." Anthony nodded and stood up. "Perfect. Thank you Jamie. Mr. Todd." The boy and girl quickly hugged then he left.

Mr. Todd put his hands on her shoulders. Jamie felt a small knot in her stomach. "Yes..Mr. T?" Her voice turned shaky. "Please stop touching me. You're making me tense." He didn't stop and kissed the top of her head. Jamie walked away and sharpened her dull razor. She then wiped her eyes, pretty sure that he was still watching her. "What?" She turned to him and hiccuped. He walked away without answering. Jamie growled and opened the door as there was a knock. "Is Mr. Todd at home?" A man asked. "Yes sir. He is. May I help you?" "No. I came for a shave." 'Damn It. That Beadle destroyed my self image too.'

The barber tightened his eyes and walked over. "Sit, sir, sit." He lightly smiled as he led him to his chair. Jamie sighed then had an idea. "The Beadle recommended I see you as you are the most skilled barber in all of Fleet Street." The girl began to take off his coat when the man shooed her hand away. He sat down and Mr. T lathered his face. Jamie sighed and eagerly watched for the Beadle and his 'owner.'

Five minutes later, Jamie heard a slump on the floor and quickly turned around. Mr. T's right sleeve was covered from the wrist to his forearm with blood. The girl gasped. "Mr. T! What was that about? He didn't even hurt you!" He mindlessly wiped off his razor. "But he hurt you. Besides, Ms. Lovett needs more meat for the pies." "He didn't hurt me Mr. Todd." "Yes he did. Mentally, you are." She took the razor out of his hand and tossed it onto the table. "I'm fully capable of my own emotions. I am not hurt!"

He locked the door and closed the blinds. Mr. Todd gently pushed her against the wall. "Stop!" Jamie squirmed. "I said I'm fine!" "Then show me that you are." The girl scoffed and undid the lock and fixed the blinds. She sighed and quickly kissed him on the lips, letting a tear on her cheek wander onto his.

He kissed back and rubbed her back. "Better?" He whispered. Jamie nodded and looked out the window. 'Nothing.' She covered her mouth and softly yawned. "Do you drink?" Jamie shook her head. "Last time I did I almost passed out." He slowly nodded. "I see." She looked at him still a bit worried. "What is it now?" "You.." "..are not sick." He finished as she left out the door. He sighed and grabbed a clean shirt out of a drawer.

After entering the pie shop, she placed five shot cups on a tray and filled them with gin. "What's up love?" Ms. Lovett walked in. "Oh!" Jamie smiled. "Mr. T just wanted some gin. Thought I'd bring some to him." The girl picked up the tray and opened the door with her hip. She opened the barber shop door with her right hand and set the tray on the blue trunk. Mr. Todd walked over and picked up a glass. He then sat in his chair.

It had been two hours at the most and not a single customer. Jamie had been sitting on Mr. Todd's lap and had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He has been up and listening to her quiet snores, only finishing three of the shot glasses. Jamie sighed and shifted her body a little. "Shh.." He kissed her forehead. She then started to murmur in her sleep. Mr. T then groaned as there was knock at the door. "Jamie.." He tried not to sound too bitter. The girl slowly rose her head and rubbed her eyes. "Yes sir." "Up. Customer's at the door." Jamie shook her head and went to answer it. Her eyes widened. "Good afternoon..Jamie was it?" Mr. Todd quickly walked over. "Judge Turpin. What desires brought you here this evening?"

"It's matters to only be discussed.." His finger stroked her right cheek. "..with such a fine lady." Jamie shivered. 'I am not a lady! I may be female but I'm not a lady.' "Shall we talk downstairs?" She gulped. It appeared that Mr. T wasn't helping her this time. Although still overprotective, he left to sharpen his razors. 'Not like she's here alone.' "In h..here is fine sir." The judge smiled and brought her outside of the room and onto the staircase. "Please. Andrew is the name. A simple question is all ask for from your little feminine mind." He lightly tapped her forehead with his right pointer finger.

"I..Isn't that disrespectful sir? T..To address a city official by.." He put a hand over her mouth. "Unless I state otherwise." He said strictly, making her pant. The judge took back his hand. "Quite a skilled barber you are I hear. A rose with the..." Jamie dodged his hand as it went to touch her face again. He quickly and tightly pinned her to the wall. "..most divine petals and sharpest thorns." The girl hiccuped. "How long have you been involved in such an occupation, Jamie?" The tone of his voice as he said her name sent a chill down her spine.

"F..four y..years sir." Judge Turpin slowly nodded. "Hmm. May I ask who taught you?" Jamie felt her heart race and she sighed. "My dad." "Runs in the family I see. Charming." He smirked. "I appreciate your cooperation." The girl felt like she was going to be sick. His hand was then placed on her chest and he whispered in her ear. "You're nervous my dear. Don't be." The judge lightly kissed behind her right ear.

'What the? You already have Johanna. Get off me!' Jamie let out a soft involuntary moan. The judge softly laughed and let her go. "Shall we meet again later in the week?" She blankly looked up at him and nodded. "Yes sir." "Wonderful." Judge Turpin left down the staircase and walked down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie slowly fanned herself to calm down then opened the barber shop door. 'The world is full of nothing but men who ask for too much and women who ask for too little. I am not an exception.' She blinked and picked up a razor, lost in her own reflection. A rather disturbing image of the judge looking back at her with his hands at her waist left her with a scowl. Her teeth clenched with her mouth closed.

"Jamie." The girl spun around with the blade drawn and aimed in front of her. "WHA..Oh." Jamie blushed and hid the razor behind her back. Mr. Todd rose an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should help Ms. Lovett instead." He walked behind her and took the razor then closed it. "No. I was just.." "I want you downstairs." She sighed and went to pick up the tray of gin. Mr. Todd slouched in his chair then looked up as Jamie walked over, holding the tray at her waist and a shot in her right hand. He took it without a word and blinked as the door closed.

Jamie noticed a rather unusual group of five customers at a booth all dressed in sailor attire. She could have sworn one of them was Anthony. She quickly shook her head and went to refill the shot cups. Ms. Lovett wasn't in the kitchen, nor was Toby. 'Huh.'

"Oh my god. Are you the girl who pathetically lost against Adolfo Pirelli?" "Can I have your autograph?" Two of the young men spoke up then burst out laughing. Jamie blinked and continued filling the cups. "Come now. Sit on my lap and we'll talk." The girl narrowed her eyes and loudly set the bottle on the counter. The men 'Ooohhed' and she stormed over when Anthony held her by the waist.

"Shut up! Leave her alone guys." "Haha. You got feelings for her don't ya Anthony?" "If you care about her so much, kiss her." Jamie blushed. "Oh that's right!" A man pointed up and down her outfit. "Don't you see? She's fallen in love with Mr. Sweeney Todd!" They all burst out laughing. Anthony slowly rubbed her shoulder.

Jamie was on the urge of tears. "Wait wait." One caught his breath. "If.." He smiled and covered his mouth to avoid laughing. "...you upset him..." The girl glared and reached into her back pocket. 'Damn it. Where's my razor?' "..will he.." Jamie forced her way out of Anthony's grasp and walked out of the shop. The boy went after her and the men followed.

"Alright Toby, now do you understand?" Ms. Lovett opened the bedroom door and walked out back to the kitchen. "Yes mum. I do." She patted him on the back. "Good boy. Now can you clean up that table please?" "Uhuh." He walked over with a rag.

All six of them met in the alley beside the barber shop. "Aww are you crying? Would a kiss make it better? Or are you just scared of cheating?" One of the sailors pinned her to a wall. Jamie gulped, her cheeks stained with tears. She shifted as a hand crept onto her waist. Her eyes met his shaggy red hair and blue eyes. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He whispered and closed his eyes as his face leaned closer to hers. Jamie pressed her lips and roughly stomped on his right foot and kneed him in the crotch. The boy fell to the floor and moaned. "Would ya look at that. We got ourselves a tough chick boys."

The other three clenched their fists and slowly ganged up on her. They all cracked their knuckles. "Hope you're good in the bedroom sweetheart." Jamie gulped and nervously looked at each sailor as they spoke. "Yeah. She's small too." "We got our work cut out for you..princess."

Anthony scowled and ran in front of her. "Oh oh! Looks like our little barber friend is a slu.." Anthony growled and punched him in the face until he passed out. "If that's the case then, then kiss." "Yeah kiss." "Oh Anthony." One of the boys put a hand over his heart and spoke in a soft, mocking romantic voice. "I love you so much. Every agonizing moment without you fills me dread." Jamie gulped. "Oh Jamie, we shall sail the rest of the world together. Marry on the most beautiful beach. Start a family.." The girl growled and tackled the boy to the ground with her on top and his wrists pinned to the ground. "You want me too babe?"

The other two slowly got up and surrounded her. "You wanna play rough?" He pushed her to the ground and their positions were reversed. Jamie hiccuped as their eyes met. Her hair was cleared from her face. "Boy or girl sweetie? You won't feel a thing." Anthony jolted over and pulled him off of her. "What the hell is your problem? Lost yourself in your pathetic addiction?" Jamie tightly hugged him and hid her face against his coat. "You think it's over?" Jamie sighed. "I'm looking for some motivation." The man pulled her to him and against his waist. The girl growled and elbowed his chest, but no use. "I'll reward you baby girl." "Shut..up." She growled through clenched teeth.

'What the hell is all that noise?' Mr. Todd quickly opened the door and tightly blinked before leaning against the stairway. "Scram!" He shouted and they all rose their heads. All four ran off, leaving only Jamie and Anthony. The girl fell to the ground and hit her head on the pavement. 'Ow.' "What are you both doing out here?" The boy quickly helped her up and pulled a cloth out of his coat. He held it against a small scrap on her forehead.

"Apparently they were drunk again and started harassing her. Sorry to disrupt your business Mr. Todd." Anthony helped her stand up. The barber looked at Jamie's scared face and sighed. "Go." He whispered and Anthony left down the street. The boy's accompaniment was replaced by the barber's, who rested her head below his chest. The girl hiccuped then shook her head. "You alright?" "Course Mr. T." She left towards the pie shop to find Toby sitting alone at a table. She frowned. "Toby? Why are you by yourself?" He looked up from his meat pie. "Jamie. You're bleeding." The boy ran over. "I just tripped. I'm fine." She sat down in the booth and sighed. Toby lightly smiled as she sat next to him. "Ms. Lovett went to the market to get some more pie ingredients. Are you done working?"

"Yes Toby. It's already six." Mr. Todd answered and shut the door behind him, causing the poor boy to hug Jamie's waist. Ms. Lovett came back up the street ten minutes later and Jamie let Toby go. She opened the door. "Thank you love." The woman smiled and set the bag on the counter. The girl then locked both doors and closed the curtains. "What happened to you?" Jamie didn't dare look at the barber. "I tripped." She brushed off the subject. "Can I help cut up the vegetables?"

"No no. That'll be the task for tomorrow." The girl followed Mr. Todd to the bedroom and he put a bandage on her forehead. There was an awkward silence between them as they put on their pajamas. 'Should I say something?' Jamie put on her nightgown and lay on her side of the bed, as far away form him as possible. "Jamie come here." He whispered as his weight hit the bed. Jamie sighed and lay in her usual position. She didn't want to, but really had no choice.

"What did he ask from you?" She sat up and looked at him. 'You aren't my father and I'm not your daughter! Stop trying to micromanage my life.' She then wiped her eyes and sighed. He gently rubbed her back. "He..just asked how I became involved in..being a barber. And implied that I was rather..unique." Jamie felt her skin heat up. "T..To the point of addressing him by his first name." Mr. T was silent. "Did you?" "Of course not." Jamie lay back down and sighed. "I'm scared." She whispered.

He turned her body to face him and rested a hand on her leg. "Don't be afraid Jamie. Never be afraid. I'm here." 'Um..Okay.' She blushed. "I'm n.." His lips met hers and she sighed. Without hesitation, he slipped off the straps of her gown and bra. "Mr. Todd.." "Shh.." Her eyes closed as the barber traced his fingers across her shoulders. "Do you understand now?" Her eyes quickly opened. "What does that mean?" He closed his eyes. 'Great. Now I'm super paranoid.' Jamie sighed and lightly kissed Sweeney on the cheek before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie woke up in the middle of the night from a frightening dream about Beadle Bamford. _'Barbering is not a lady's profession.'_ His words circled her head. The girl quickly sat up and put a hand on her chest. She turned onto her side and noticed Mr. Todd was still asleep, or he appeared to be. She wiped her eyes and lay back down on his arm. "Hush now Johanna." He muttered. 'Great. Now I really can't sleep.'

Out of all things, a light sigh that left her mouth caused his eyes to open. "What are you doing up? Only twelve." "It was just a dream. Something wrong." The barber blinked and felt her forehead. "I think most of it is that you're warm." Jamie blushed. "I guess so..wait what?" The covers were pulled down her body and a light blue blanket replaced them. "Now go to sleep." Jamie rolled her eyes then yawned. 'Well that went well.'

Six hours later, Mr. T woke up and glared out the window. The sky was dark and cloudy. 'Least she's not awake yet.' He thought.

Toby happily woke up and got out of bed, waiting for Mr. Todd to close the bathroom door. The boy then quietly walked into the bedroom to wake Jamie. He smiled and jumped onto the mattress. Jamie groaned and rose her head. "What the he.." She thankfully dropped her sentence when she realized it was Toby. "Jeez. What are you doing up at this hour?" "Ms. Lovett is still sleeping." The girl rolled her eyes. "And so you decide to bug me instead?" The boy innocently smiled. "Uggh. Come on then." She stood up and fixed her nightgown. Toby followed her to the kitchen. "You look pretty in that night dress Jamie."

Jamie smiled and took a clean plate from the cabinet and put two pancakes on it before setting it on the table. She lightly blushed. "Oh. Thank you love." She handed the boy a fork. "Can I ha.." He stopped. 'I don't want to scare her again.' "What's up?" "N..Never mind." He shrugged and ate.

The girl sighed then blinked. 'I hope Anthony's alright after that mishap from yesterday. My head hurts though.' "Jamie?" She shook her head and looked at him. 'Keep your patience. He's only a boy.' "What is it love?" She sat down at the booth with him.

"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." The girl felt her head. "That's nice to hear." "You're not sick right?" He frowned and set his plate in the sink and got her a glass of water. "Just a bit dizzy is all. Thank you."

"Nice to hear you two are getting along." Ms. Lovett walked in and dusted the counters, fully dressed for the day. "Hi mum." She smiled at him then looked at the girl. 'Mr. T got that for her didn't he?' Jamie stood up and went to dress as well. Mr. T walked past her and she shivered. 'I j..No. Just no.'

"Morning Mr. T." Ms. Lovett smiled and Toby blinked. 'Jamie please hurry back.' The girl came back and put on her shoes. Mr. T just stared at her. Jamie tilted her head in response while disposing her bandage. "I'll be right up. Go." He whispered. 'Okay whatever.' She walked out and bumped into something, or someone. "Oh. I'm sorry. Jamie was it?" She kept walking in a panic. "Wait up!" He grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. Jamie started to pant, and it was noticeable.

"Hey calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She stayed quiet. "Rough beginning last night. Kinda went too heavy on the ale. My apology. I'm Cameron." His dark black hair blew softly in the wind. "Can you let go of me please?" "Sorry about that." He let go of her wrist. "So you're a barber?" 'Don't press your luck flirting with me.' She just nodded. "I have to go." "Wait." "What?" She narrowed her eyes. "Woah. I'm not trying to ask you out or anything. Anthony and I were just passing by." She looked up as he crossed the street towards them. "Great." She followed the barber up the staircase and closed the door. "Well she's independent." Cameron shrugged and walked off. "That's what I told you." Anthony walked beside him. "No kidding."

Mr. T then locked the door then put a screwdriver in her right hand. Jamie gripped it then rose an eyebrow. "I'm no better with carpentry Mr. Todd." "Just do as I say and you'll be fine." "Okay. I guess so." She shrugged and walked backwards to him then turned around. "Can I be nosy?" He knelt down and began to saw the arm rests of the chair. "I mean we've been working together for a while and.." Jamie casually spoke. "You just don't stop talking do you?" She gulped then scratched the back of her head.

'Certainly don't want the silent treatment from her.' "Alright. Start by fastening these wheels with these screws." Four wheels and a tiny box were slid over to her. "Uhh..Okay." "I'm not going to risk breaking my back." Jamie hummed. "Well that's reasonable isn't it?" She lay on her stomach and started the project. Mr. Todd continued his. "What's this all about Mr. T?" He roughly coughed then cleared his throat. "Hiding the truth." "Huh." She accidentally poked herself with a screw and quietly swore.

"Well I wouldn't recommend putting his body on display in the streets. Not like anyone will find him." The barber looked at her as he started to saw a hole in the floor. 'Don't ask. Wait. Oh! That must lead to the bakehouse.' Jamie shook her head and began to fasten the last two wheels. "Jamie?" "Yes sir?" "Look at me." She poked herself again then turned her head with her finger in her mouth. "Ow. Yes?"

He didn't say anything and sat on the other side of the chair, installing some kind of pedal. Jamie groaned then stood up. "Anything else Mr. T?" "Yes." He hooked up a few wires to the wheels. 'Please don't say gin.' "Dust up these cushions will you?" Jamie sighed and brushed them with her sleeves. She coughed a little then sighed. "That it?"

"Test this for me. Stand right there." He pointed to the center of the square. Jamie gulped then scowled. "Are you mad? That drop will kill me!" "Exactly." She then blushed. "I'm kidding. I was only kidding. Come here love." He walked over to her and she quickly backed up. "Jamie." 'That does it.' "Benjamin." Mr. Todd swiped a razor off the desk and pulled her into the chair. "Mention that name again." He whispered and held a razor just inches away from her neck. Jamie hiccupped. "I dare you."

The girl closed her eyes and panted. "I'm..sorry." She clenched her teeth as the razor was now only a few centimeters. "Are you?" He rose an eyebrow. "Yes. That name shall never leave my lips again." "Okay then." He slowly took back his razor and helped her to her feet. She sighed and felt her head. "So uh, how does this work exactly?" Jamie asked in a still shaky tone.

"I shouldn't have threatened you like that." He put his hands at her waist. She looked down then found her head against his waist. Jamie and Mr. Todd then kissed. "Jamie." His warm breath beat down on her neck. "Yes Mr. T?" "Why don't you unlock the door and we'll start the shift?" She sighed as their lips separated and opened it. Anthony rushed in trying to catch his breath.

Jamie moderately shrieked and fell back with a hand on her heart. The barber quickly caught her. 'For god's sake love.' She stood up and cleared her throat as if nothing happened. "Anthony. Hello." He blinked then shook his head. "Mr. Todd." "What is it Anthony?" The boy came into the room. "I mean Jamie." He turned to her. "What is it?" She closed the door. "Court is this Friday. At four. I happened to get one of crew members to provide extra watch." Jamie folded her arms. "Alright. Now what about the lock picking?" "I need more practice but I can't find a door to test."

His remark made Jamie smirk. "Anthony. Aren't you amusing." Mr. Todd rolled his eyes. "Return back here at five thirty. After the shop closes. Don't be late." "Yes sir. Thank you!" He left down the staircase.

"Couldn't find a door." She rolled her eyes and picked up a razor. "He's a sailor. Not a locksmith." Jamie shrugged. "Yes. Doors are quite rare these days aren't they?" Mr. T rolled his eyes. "Stop." She turned her head. "What?" The door then opened again and Jamie gulped. "Mr. Todd?" 'I thought it was the judge. What a relief.' The girl lightly smiled. "At your service." Jamie took off his coat before he sat down in the chair. 'Well he did say Mr. Todd so I'll just stand aside.'

While the barber worked, Jamie sharpened the razors and thought about Johanna. 'She must be very pretty from what Anthony had said. Prettier than me haha. No contest here. At least he's happy.' The man stood up and left, resulting in Mr. T walking over to her. "What's up Mr. T?" She looked up into the mirror and met his reflection as well. Jamie half smiled and moved his hands onto her stomach.

"You're nervous." He slowly rocked her back and forth. "No I'm not." She looked to the ground. He lifted her head back up and took his hands back. "I won't scare you again." "We'll see." Jamie grabbed the broom and walked to the end of the room.

The barber wiped off his razor and sat down in his chair. 'Course.' Jamie opened the door to sweep the dust out and covered her mouth to cough. She set the broom in the corner. "Gin Mr. Todd?" "Yes." The door closed behind her and she entered the pie shop. Toby was helping Ms. Lovett set pies on a clear display case. The girl shrugged and set five shot cups on a tray.

"That looks nice mum! Letting people see them might spark business. What do you think Jamie?" She filled the cups then looked up. "It does look nice!" The girl smiled and brought the tray upstairs.

Mr. Todd rose his head and took two. Jamie set the tray on the blue chest and sighed as he handed one to her. "I don't drink Mr. Todd." 'Did I tell him this already or no?' "Alright." She set the glass on the dresser. "End results fit quite nicely Mr. Todd." She looked at the arm rests of the chair. He got up and walked to the large window, looking down at the streets. Jamie shrugged and sat on the chest, fixing the cuffs of her sleeves.

"You don't suppose the Beadle will be strolling by this evening Mr. T?" He blinked and continued to stare below. "Mr. Todd?" She spoke quieter and stood next to him. "Open the chest." He whispered. Jamie barely understood and did so. Pirelli's now rotting corpse made her turn away in disgust. "Ew." She covered her mouth and Mr. T walked over. "Don't be such a girl." He dragged the italian's body into the chair. "I am a girl!" The barber ignored her. "Step on that pedal there." She tilted her head. "Wasn't this your idea though?" "Your kill. Your responsibility." Mr. Todd smirked. "Huh." Her right foot pressed the pedal and the chair tilted back, opening the square and the body collapsed onto the bake house floor. His head decapitated and a gruesome puddle of blood followed. 'Blood never scared me. Just my own death does.' "Good." Jamie sighed.

"Good." He patted her shoulder once. "No hard feelings Mr. T?" Jamie turned to face him. "Course not love." The shop started to turn dark as the sun began to set. They slowly moved their heads to kiss but were interrupted minutes later by Anthony. "Mr. To.." The two quickly separated. Jamie blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry." The girl shook her head. "Did you bring the lock pick?" The boy dug into his coat pocket and took it out. "Yes." "Good. Now I'll lock it. Stay there."

Jamie opened the blinds and locked the door. Anthony went to practice. "Jamie." Her eyes focused on the doorknob. "Yeah?" There was a loud click and Anthony came in. "Oh my god. You did it! Nice work." "Deed is only half done." He shrugged. "I'll find you later in the week alright?" "Wait. Practice a bit more. Better be safe then sorry." "I have to get back to the dock. Can I try again tomorrow Mr. Todd?" The barber was a little unsure but nodded. She nodded with a smile. "Okay. Good night." He smiled back and closed the door.

Mr. Todd sighed. 'She'll be fine. She'll be fine.' He locked the door. Jamie followed the barber out to the pie shop. Toby smiled and Ms. Lovett turned her head. "There you two are. All went well today?" The girl nodded and went to put on her nightgown. The boy left to put his pajamas on too, leaving Ms. Lovett into an outburst of jealousy. "You bought 'er that nightdress didn't you?" The barber blinked. "Yes. I did. And?" "And? Am I not worth your time?" "It's a different matter. I'm not discussing it." The baker walked after him and stopped in front of him. "Pet, it's not important." "It's important to me!" She started to tear up. "I love you Sweeney." He groaned and rested her head in his chest. "Hush now pet. Hush."

Toby sat on the bed and noticed Jamie spinning in a circle in front of a slightly cracked mirror. He clapped and smiled. "Do that again!" Jamie giggled and spun in another circle, letting the breeze control the rise and fall of her gown. "Can you sleep in here tonight?" She blushed. "Uhh.." She turned her head and noticed Ms. Lovett with her makeup a bit smudged. Mr. Todd brought her to their bedroom. 'Probably jealousy again.' "Sure. I don't like sleeping on the floor." She lay on the right side of the bed. Toby lay next to her with a smile. "Night Jamie." She quietly yawned and closed her eyes. "Good night Toby. Sleep tight."


	11. Chapter 11

Toby quietly yawned and sat up. He looked over to find Jamie still fast asleep. 'Should I wake her?' The boy shook his head. 'Never mind. She looks exhausted.' He shrugged and walked out to the kitchen for a glass of water, getting one for her as well. The boy came back and set the glass on the nightstand. "I won't. Never." Jamie murmured and narrowed her eyes. "No! Please!"

Toby quickly backed up and gulped. "Jamie?" 'Maybe she's dreaming.' He left the room and accidentally bumped into Mr. Todd. "What's got you up so early boy?" Toby froze. "I..went to the kitchen for a glass of water and came back to find Jamie.." The barber quickly covered the boy's mouth. "Why don't you dress? Should be busy today. And a nice tot of gin." He half smiled. "Y..Yes sir." The boy quietly walked into the room to get his clothes and back out towards the bathroom.

Mr. Todd walked in to find the girl still talking to herself and fidgeting a little. "I don't want to.." She sniffled and shook her head. 'Nightmare?' He knelt down and rubbed her forehead. "Shh..hush love." He whispered. She softly groaned and shooed his hand away. She then started to tear up. "No!"

"Jamie." The barber roughly shook her right shoulder. Jamie hiccupped. "Jamie wake up." Her eyes slowly opened then closed. "What..time is it?" Mr. T helped her lay on her back. "It's seven thirty five." She opened her eyes again. "Then why did you wake me?" Jamie sat up against the headboard. "You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh." She pulled back the covers and went to stand up, but was sat back down. "What was that about?" He felt her forehead and she sneezed. "You aren't working today." "And why not?" She went to stand up again. No use. "You feel warm." Mr. T put a hand on her cheek. "Okay then. I'll just wear something lighter." Jamie took a sip of her water and he covered her with the bed sheets. "You know what I meant." She sighed. "But.." He kissed her forehead then left.

"Great. Now what?" Jamie rolled her eyes and lay back down. "I can't stay still. I just can't." Toby walked back in and anxiously looked at her. She smiled as she recognized the footsteps. "Morning Toby." "Are you sick?" He came closer and she sat up. "I..think so." Jamie looked away, unsure.

Toby felt her forehead and sighed. The girl then smiled. 'He's so cute.' "Well you are a bit warm." "Might just be a fever. I'll be fine." Ms. Lovett called Toby from the other room and Jamie stood up to get her clothes. The boy sighed. "I'll be right back." Jamie smiled and left the room.

The baker was still sitting in bed with her right hand on her stomach. "Yes mum? What is it?" He frowned. "Oh no. Are you sick too?" She blinked. "Too? What do you mean love?" Jamie came in the room and looked at Ms. Lovett. "Just a small temperature. Toby and I can handle the shop today. Can't we Toby?" He was a little unsure at first but nodded. "Yeah. We can. You rest mum." "Thank you Toby." She smiled.

The two left and Jamie came back with a glass of water. "Went rough last night?" The girl smirked. Ms. Lovett smirked back and took the glass. "Mr. T is quite agile." Jamie blinked. "No no love. I'm not with child." The girl hummed. "Alright. Well take all the time you need to recover then. The boy and I are just down the hall." "Thank you Jamie." Ms. Lovett smiled. "No trouble at all." The girl left and found Toby already cleaning the tables.

"Ah. A bribe I see." She giggled. "Who me?" He looked up and laughed. Jamie walked over to a drawer and started to cut up some strawberries. "Are we all out of pancakes?" Toby asked. "Sadly yes. We'll have to go out and get some more mix. Why don't you have some strawberries instead?" He shrugged and Jamie split the fruit into two bowls. She took two forks and sat at the table with him.

"Jamie?" "Yeah?" "Can I..uh..have a shot of gin?" She sighed and stood up. "Alright. Just a little." Jamie poured the glass half way and set it on the table. "Thank you." The girl yawned. "You're welcome Toby." Jamie started to multitask between eating, setting the finished pies in the display case, wiping the counters and sweeping the floor.

The boy set both bowls in the sink and unlocked the shop door before doing the dishes. "See? We can handle this." "Yeah. Real partners in crime." Toby smiled. "Couldn't have put it a better way. Now today, you will be in charge of the dishes, sweeping, wiping tables, and taking inventory at the end of the day. Leave me to take care of the customers and the pies. Comprendé?" She held out a hand. "Umm.." "It's spanish for 'Do you understand?'" Jamie giggled. "Oh. Got it." He shook her hand. "Awesome."

Jamie heard the door open and went to stand behind the counter. "Is Ms. Lovett at home?" An elderly man walked in with a light smile. "She's a bit under the weather today. How may I help you?" "My aren't you sweet. Two pies to go please." Jamie blushed and wrapped two pies in a napkin. "Here you are. Will that be all? Perhaps a shot of gin?" "That is all. Thank you." He handed over the money and Toby held the door open for him. "Thank you lad." He smiled and left down the street.

Jamie looked at the boy and winked. She leaned on the counter and watched as pedestrians walked up and down the streets. 'Beadle Bamford..yes! No! The other door you idiot!' He walked towards the door of the pie shop instead of the barber shop. "Toby." He picked up a rag. "Yes mum? I mean Jamie." She hummed. "Why do you go bring Ms. Lovett a cup of tea." "On it!" Toby saluted and left. 'Good boy.' She gulped as the door opened.

"Good afternoon Ms..ehh." His smile dropped. "Beadle Bamford. How may I help you today?" The door opened again and she shivered. 'Double trouble.' "Good day Jamie. " Judge Turpin took her hand from off the counter and softly kissed it. She gulped and took her hand back. "Must be a busy day today." The Beadle looked at her chest as it quickly rose and fell. Jamie looked like she was about to pass out from the stress.

"Two pies shouldn't be too much trouble for you I hope." She sighed and rolled each pie in a napkin then placed them in a brown paper bag. Jamie forced a light smile. "I do appreciate it. Come My Lord. Mr. Todd awaits our service." The judge felt Jamie's cheek and put his other hand on her chest. "Well well." She backed up. Her eyes met his and cleared her throat. "Good day gentlemen." The Beadle snickered and turned his back towards the door. The judge turned his head and followed.

The door closed and Toby came back. "Ms. Lovett is all taken care of Jamie. What's the next task?" The girl stared blankly at the floor and looked flushed. "Jamie..Hey." The boy shook her arm. Jamie blinked and her legs gave out. She slowly fell to the floor on her knees. Toby shook his head and then her shoulder. "Jamie!" "Can you get me a glass of water love? Please?" She grabbed onto the counter to stand up.

Toby quickly set a cup on the counter next to her. Jamie took a sip and smiled. "Must've been the heat. Thank you Toby." 'The heat? It's only fifty-five degrees out.' "Okay." He tried his best to understand. "Alright then." She smiled as she looked out the window and took another drink. "Speak nothing of this Toby. Understand?" "But.." She glared at him with a serious face. Toby shivered. "Y..yes..M..Mr..Todd." 'Oh brother. Here we go again.' Jamie calmed down as her legs regained their strength. "Good boy." She cleared her throat and stood up straight.

The door opened and Jamie quickly hid behind the counter. 'Oh no. It's them again.' She let out a deep sigh. "We saw you Jamie." The girl blushed then slowly got up. "Uhh." She cleared her throat to not sound like she was some damsel in distress. "How may I help you boys?" Her cheeks blushed harder as her eyes fell on Anthony. "Whoa girl. You sure your name isn't Rose?" Cameron blinked. "Um." "We'll take five shots of gin. We'll all watch our limits this time." He turned around with squinted eyes. "Right boys?"

"Oh. Yeah." "Totally." "You have our words." Jamie sighed and went to fill the shot cups and Toby looked at her. She gave him an assured 'We'll get more.' look and set the glasses at the booth. The guys all paid for their own beverages and started a conversation with each other about their next destination. Brazil.

Jamie shrugged and put the rest of the money in her pocket. She started to make ten more pies and sighed. 'Johanna. Only two more days.' The girl put them in the oven. "Jamie." Jamie held her breath and turned her head. "That's a nice name. Would you like to sail with us? We could always use another crew member."

"Jasper!" Anthony shouted in a whisper. "Oh. Sorry. It's a male-only crew." "Then can I come?" Toby asked. All the boys and Jamie looked at him. "You have to be at least eighteen Toby. How old are you?" "Twelve." He sulked. "Only six more years kiddo." Cameron added. "Rules, rules, rules." The boy groaned and took the empty glasses from the table. "We all went through the same thing Toby." Anthony stood up and so did his crew. "Thanks guys. See you later." Jasper walked over to her and put a hand on the back of her neck. His dark brown hair was combed out of his face. Anthony and Cameron rolled their eyes and each of them took him by one of his arms. Jamie playfully waved to Jasper seductively as he was dragged out of the shop. She snickered and took the finished pies out of the oven.

"Well Toby. It's almost six." She took a sheet of paper and started to make a list for the market and store. 'Pancake mix..gin.' "Why don't you go take inventory and I'll finish up here. "Yes mum." He walked over to the pantry cabinet and took the clipboard off of the door.

The door opened and Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry sir. We're closed." She turned her head. "Oh. Mr. T." He blinked. "Why are you up?" "Well Ms. Lovett was feeling a bit sick too. But Toby and I managed to pull through." Toby hugged her at the waist. Supposedly to prove a point. The barber sighed and poured himself a cup of gin. "More is added to the list Mr. Todd." "Alright." She yawned and locked the doors. "Off to bed Toby. I'll be right there." He let go of her waist and smiled. "Yes mum."

She walked over to the stove and filled a pot with tomato soup. Mr. T looked up at her and stood up. "You look exhausted love. Go lay down. I got it." He kissed her on the head. "Thank you Mr. T." Jamie attached the list she made with the inventory one and left to hand Ms. Lovett today's earnings. "Feeling better ma'am?" She walked in. "Yes. Thank you. My bones just aren't what they used to be I guess." She hummed. Jamie smirked. "Ah. Do you have a safe of some sort for the shop's incomes?" "I can't say I do. But I have a feeling I should get one?"

"That would help." Jamie giggled and put the thirty pounds in a small blue container on the nightstand. "My goodness. Is that all from today love?" "Yes ma'am." "Jamie thank you. I really appreciate it." She smiled. "I'll return tomorrow. Oh. Why don't you keep a fourth of that." She blinked. "Ms. Lovett I don't.." "I insist love. You earned it." The girl smiled. "Thank you ma'am. Good night." "Good night."

Jamie sighed and fell face first onto the guest bed. Toby smiled as her weight made the bed bounce and rubbed her back. "You're a lifesaver Toby." She muffled against the sheets then stood up and grabbed her night dress. "Can you step out of the room please?" He did so and closed the door. Jamie undressed and put it on before opening the door.

"Come on love. I'm exhausted." The boy lay on the bed and waited for her. Jamie lay on the right of him and sighed. Toby smiled and snuggled closer. "Night Jamie." She sighed. "Night."


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie was found by Toby the next morning laying on her back with her head on her arms. The boy yawned and snuggled closer, resting a hand on her bare back. 'I don't care what time it is. I'm not going to wake her.'

Mr. T sat up and stretched. He threw on a white t-shirt before looking over his shoulder at Ms. Lovett. She opened her eyes, noticing the weight on the bed. "Mr. Todd?" He tightened his eyes. 'Go back to sleep will you?' "Yes." She sat up and gently kissed his cheek. "Morning love." The baker stood up and picked up her dress. Mr. T looked blankly at the grey wall. 'Jamie.' He followed her and she stopped in the guest room doorway. "What?" He whispered. She put her pointer finger to her lips then motioned for him to come closer.

She smiled as Toby lay with one hand on the girl's back and the other gripping the sheets. Mr. Todd didn't care about the boy and just looked at Jamie. Her bare back was all he could focus on. He remembered how he used to surprise Lucy in the morning with a back rub and sighed.

"Our two little businessmen, eh Mr. Todd?" He blinked. "Mr. T, are you listening to me?" "Course." The barber whispered. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom. Toby yawned and stood up to get something to eat. Mr. Todd hid against the wall then walked in the room. He lay beside her and tickled her back. Jamie sighed. Her cold breath against his arm. "Shh.." He kissed her forehead.

Ms. Lovett and Toby were in the kitchen ready for the day. "Did you take inventory yesterday love?" "Yes mum. I did. Jamie made a list too." 'Must you bring up that girl?' "Well you two certainly have things under control." She started to mold the pie crusts.

Jamie lightly smiled. "Morning Toby." She replied in a dazed whisper. "It's me love. Good morning." The girl sighed. "Morning." She murmured. "I'll be.." Her sentence dropped as she started to fall back to sleep. Mr. Todd hummed as he continued to rub her back. "That feels nice Mr. T." He hummed. "I'm glad you enjoy it." She sighed. The barber patted her and sat up. "I'm going to open the shop. Oka.." Her head lifted up. "Wh..what time is it?" "It's almost eight. Why don't you take your time and come in at ten." He blinked. "Yes sir." Her head fell back on the bed. Mr. T tried to hid a smile and went to get ready.

Toby began to clean the tables. "Business was really good yesterday mum! Your pies must be really good." She sighed and took a deep breath before looking at him. She forced a light smile. "Nothing compared to Mrs. Mooney. But perhaps tonight's reopening will spark up the business." He smiled. "Great idea!" The baker hummed. "Remind me to stop by the clothing shop after the market." "Can I come?" Toby set the rag on the counter. "We'll see." Mr. T walked past both of them with a scowl and closed the shop door. "Huh. Must be the weather." Ms. Lovett shrugged and set the pies in the oven.

Jamie yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Damn it." She forced herself up and grabbed her clothes off the floor. 'He said ten. And it's almost nine. I'll have time to eat then.' She closed the bathroom door. Jamie showered, dressed, and went to put on her shoes. "Hi Jamie." Toby smiled. Her eyes still had a tired look and her attitude was less than upbeat. "Hello Toby." She whispered and added fruit to the inventory sheet. "Love." The girl tightly blinked the looked at Ms. Lovett. "As I told Toby, later tonight will be a reopening of the pie shop." "Splendid." Jamie's voice was still a whisper. She took a strawberry in her hand and walked out the door. "Well love. Why don't we redecorate for tonight." She leaned on the counter and smiled. "Sure!"

Jamie ate all the edible parts of the berry and quickly wiped her mouth as she entered the parlor. She actually felt relieved knowing that it was just her and Mr. T. The leftover of the fruit was back kicked off the stairway. He was already sharpening his razors then sat in his chair. She blinked and quietly shut the door behind her.

The barber turned his head. "There you are love." She closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. "Can you please stop calling me that?" He stood up with a hand on the arm of the chair. "Why so?" The girl scratched the back of her head and walked over to the large window, looking below. "I just don't want you to." 'Now where is that judge? Only a few more hours left.' "There's 'ot to be a reason Jamie." Mr. T stood behind her.

"I just..don't want..to distract you." Jamie went to pick up a razor and changed the sign on the door. "You are not distracting me. Why would you think that?" She shrugged. "You and Ms. Lovett just pair well together. Like I said, I'm just your employee." He sighed. "Look.." There was a knock at the door and she opened it. "Jamie. Good morning." The girl relaxed a little. "Hello. Oliver was it?" "Precisely." He smiled. "Are you open at this hour?" "Yes. Course." She took his jacket and closed the door behind him.

"I apologize for such an early appointment." "No trouble at all sir. May I ask what brings you here today?" He sat down. "My wife insisted." Jamie softly giggled and picked up a dish of lather. "Always focusing on appearance. Don't judge a book by it's cover." He smiled. "Does your significant other expect the same?" She shivered a little then blinked. "Mine is nonexistent. But the same principle applies to everyone I come in contact with." She started the shave but felt uneasy as she thought Mr. T was hovering over her.

After five minutes, she smiled and wiped off her razor. The man wiped his face with the sheet then stood up. "Thank you kindly Jamie." He handed over the payment and she put it in her pocket. "Pleasure sir. Good day." He smiled back and left. 'Women. You know there is this idea called 'dating.' If you can't love someone for who they are, then don't be with them. I know. My mother wanted me to be a proper lady and always scolded me for helping my dad in the shop or for rolling in the grass with my older male cousins. I hate being pulled in so many directions.'

Her thoughts were distracted by a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?" "What I was going to say was that I'm fond of you but I can't love you." She blinked. 'This must be linked to his past.' "What do you mean?" He brought her over to his chair and sat her down, but she quickly stood up. She backed all the way to the other end of the room. He rose an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hurt you." He came closer. "Come here." Jamie turned away and froze as he held her waist. "Stop it." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Don't do that either." Her eyes narrowed. He pushed her away. "Fine." The barber sat in his chair, staring into his razor. She did a simple head bang then smiled. The girl spun in a circle then stopped to look at the door before continuing to spin. Mr. T tried to hid a smile and covered his mouth. "What are you doing?" 'Well I didn't tell him to keep his words to himself did I?'

"Nothing." She blushed. "It was too something. Tell me." 'Should I say the truth? Johanna?' "I was thinking about our revenge on the judge." She whispered in case someone else may have heard. He sighed. "And I'm sorry I got so bitter with you earlier. I get paranoid sometimes." She walked over. "I was using it.." He stood up and motioned to the chair. "..against you. I'm sorry." Jamie blushed as his hand touched her right cheek. "I guess we have a lot in common then." She looked up into his eyes and giggled. Their eyes closed and they softly kissed. He felt some guilt, but the moment overcame it.

She started to pant as they kissed rougher. "Just breathe Jamie." He whispered and kissed back, unaware that the door opened. "Mr. To.." The boy let his mouth drop in shock and a bit of jealousy. 'Why is he kissing her? Grr..Stop! She's mine!'

"Mr. Todd." The boy said a little louder. The barber sighed and turned his head. Jamie did as well and heavily blushed. They quickly separated. "What is it boy?" Toby gulped. "M..Ms. Lovett insisted we all take an outing to the market. The shop is low on a lot." Jamie shrugged. "Sounds fine with me. Mr. T?" She barely noticed a nod and looked back at the boy. "We'll be right down Toby." She smiled. "Cool. I'll tell mum." He rushed down the stairs. She sighed and they continued to kiss. "Jamie." He breathed against her neck. "Yes?" Her head rested on his chest. "Keep this a secret." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I will. Sweeney." "That's my girl. Now come on. Before a certain boy says a certain something." He smirked. She hummed. "Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

They both slipped their razors into their pockets and Mr. Todd locked the door. Jamie went into the pie shop to grab her coat. She thought her brain was going to explode. She tore off a blank sheet of paper from the inventory clipboard and wrote down a few things. "Good. Now I can think again." The girl folded up the paper and met the three outside. All her earnings were emptied into her wallet.

"There you are love." Ms. Lovett locked the shop doors. 'This is awkward. Why does she want all four of us to go?' She forced a smile then wiped her eyes after the woman's back turned. "Are you alright Jamie?" She sighed as she looked ahead at Ms. Lovett holding Mr. T's hand.

"Hey Jamie?" She shook her head and looked down. Toby's hand was in hers. "Oh. Hey Toby." She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her nose. "I'm sorry I kinda ruined the moment between you and Mr. T." She sighed. "It's fine. Just don't speak anything of it alright?" He nodded. "Good."

"Alright." Ms. Lovett stopped once they reached the market. "I say we divide and conquer." She smiled and split the list in half. Jamie sighed and glanced at Toby. "We'll meet back at the front door of the clothing shop." 'I could be shaving right now.' Mr. T looked around, bored. Toby gulped as the barber looked down at him. "Mum? Can I be on your team?" Jamie covered her mouth as she giggled. "Alright love. Come on. We're burning daylight." She handed the other half of the list to Jamie. 'Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid.' The girl reminded herself as she took the paper and followed Mr. T down the aisles.

Jamie picked up a basket and looked at the list. "Basil, parsley, bread, carrots, apples, lemons,.." She felt a familiar kiss on the cheek. "..Mr. T." She hummed and started to load the basket. His eyes looked around as he followed behind her. 'If that bloody judge or Beadle steps even one foot near her..' "That'll do it." She smiled and took out her wallet. "I'll cover it. You save." She blushed. "Are you sure?" "Yes." He took the basket from her and went to check out. She looked around and could have sworn she saw who she was ever so happy to see in the distance. Jamie took a deep breath and stood closer to him. He looked down and took the bag of groceries. "Want me to carry that Mr. T?" "I got it."

They met the baker and the boy against a black pole. Jamie shakily sighed. "All set ma'am." Jamie shook her head then looked at Toby. "Excellent." The boy held open the door and the girl gulped. 'Don't tell me I'm wearing a dress.' "Could always use another hand around the shop. Find a fancy dress to wear instead of that Jamie." Her eyes widened. Mr. T sighed but didn't say a word. "Yes ma'am." She replied quietly and walked towards that section of the store. "Come on Toby." He happily followed.

"What they don't know won't hurt them my pet." He blinked at a kiss on his cheek. "Whatever business calls for love."

Jamie scowled as she looked through the lacy, poofy, and silky dresses. "Are you sure you're not a boy?" He watched her face as she passed each dress. She groaned and cupped her face. "I'm what you call a tomboy Toby." Her fingers fell down her face. "What's that?" "Long story short. A girl who dreads looking formal." "Oh." He looked up and down her clothes. She rose an eyebrow. "What? Do you want to help?" She smirked.

"How about this one?" He pointed to a short sleeved light grey dress with a white middle and black lace trimmings at the sleeves and bottom. She looked at the tag. 'Forty for this dopy thing? I could buy six new shirts with that! Whatever. It's in my size so that's the important part.' "That's cute. Without the white." "Mum wears a long band around her waist. Why don't you wear one of those?"

Jamie smiled. "They're called corsets Toby. But.." She blinked at the dress. "..that's not a bad idea. What color should I wear?" He hummed. "How about red?" 'It's only one night. It's not the end of the world.' "Perfect. Thanks for your help Toby." She lightly hugged him. He smiled and hugged back. The boy hummed. "What now?" Jamie led him over to the kid's section. "I could hear your heart beating." She rolled her eyes. "Do you know what size you are Toby?" "A large."

"Alright. Would you like a black or brown vest?" "What's a vest?" She smiled. "You're too cute Toby. What I'm wearing over my shirt." "Oh okay. Black. Like yours." He got a white dress shirt as well. "Ready to go?" She sighed and couldn't stop herself. "I'll be right back. Why don't you find Ms. Lovett." "Okay." He left across the hall.

She sighed and wandered into the lingerie and makeup aisle. Her heart was beating really fast. "I normally don't wear makeup. But.." She picked out a tube of mascara and light pink lipstick. As well as a few black flower clips and other girl products. She took a lacy black halter top nightdress off of a rack and hid it upon the rest of her clothes.

"That's a cute dress love." The baker smiled. "Toby helped me pick it out." Toby looked around trying not to act noticed. "Alright. Come on. Lots more to do." Jamie paid for her things last and sighed. 'I want this to be kept as secret as possible.'

The pie shop door opened and Jamie took off her coat. "Need any help cutting things up ma'am?" "I'm fine Jamie. Thank you." The girl smiled and went to dress. Conveniently, Mr. Todd walked down the hall moments later. "Mr. T?" "Jamie." She rolled her eyes and blushed. "Can you tie this corset for me please?" He blinked and lifted her arms. The girl giggled. "Dress is cute." The barber took ahold of each string. "I'm actually less than.." "Hold that thought." He gently pulled them and she held her breath. "Thanks."

"You were saying?" "I mean I'm not really enthusiastic about dressing up." She turned around. Mr. T was wearing a white dress shirt with a black bow tie and black pants. "You look nice." "She picked it out. Can't say I have a voice now can ya?" Jamie smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'll let you have a voice." She sweetly smiled. Mr. T rolled his eyes and quickly dipped her, giving her a light kiss on the neck.

Jamie blinked and held a hand to her chest. "What was that about?" He just blinked and tilted his head, confused. "I'm not playing games with you Mr. Sweeney Todd." She watched as he walked away and sighed.

Toby was outside the front door. Jamie took a deep breath and heard people waiting outside. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well at that delicate, luscious, ambrosial smell? Yes they are I can tell.

Well ladies and gentlemen. That aroma enriching the breeze. Is like nothing compared to its succulent source as the gourmets among you will tell you of course. Ladies and gentlemen, you can't imagine the rapture in store. Just inside of this door!"

'Huh. What a creative way to reuse a song.' She hurried out to find Ms. Lovett working like a machine. 'My gosh look at business boom.' "Tables four, seven, and two Jamie." She nodded and quickly took the plates of pies, along with a gin bottle. Thankfully the tables had numbers on them. "Jamie. That dress is so cute on you!" She looked up. "Yeah! I haven't seen you wear a dress before." Jasper added. "Oh." She blushed. "Hey guys. What's up?" "Well Anthony and I heard of the reopening of the shop so we'd thought 'Why not?'. And by coincidence, you're here." She lightly smiled. "Interesting. It's really busy so I'll see you guys later?" "Sure. No problem." Anthony blinked. "Can we both have a refill of gin first?" "Course." She filled the glasses and left. "Nine, five, three, and nineteen."

The girl saw every number written on a napkin and shrugged. 'Why would she call out..never mind.' She picked up the plates and set them at the tables and brought back the dirty ones. Jamie sighed to catch her breath and saw Toby doing the dishes, but was struggling. She quickly brought out the new dishes and came back. "Toby. Why don't we switch?" He nodded and took the bottle of gin. "That's not for you remember." She nagged. He stuck out his tongue and left. Jamie quickly washed the fifteen dishes and dried them before setting them on the counter.

Ms. Lovett took them and looked at the girl. "Thank you Jamie." "No problem Ms. Lovett. Business is business." The girl covered her mouth to cough and took five plates out. She lifted two as Toby walked through. "Sorry." Jamie smiled and shrugged before setting the plates on the tables. "That all ma'am?" "Final batch is almost done. Toby, throw the old woman out!"

Jamie turned her head at an old beggar women and blinked. "You remind me of my daughter.." She traced a finger down her cheek. Toby pushed her out of the shop and locked the door. Jamie shivered. "You alright love?" The girl blinked and calmed down with a gentle hug from Toby. "Thank you." Jamie brought out half of the finished pies then the other half. "Am I free for a few minutes ma'am?" "You are. Toby take care of the tables please." Customers started to leave and Jamie sat down with Jasper and Anthony. "Crazy night huh?" Anthony rubbed her back. "You can say that again." She put her arms on the table and rested her head. "Want to hear a funny story?" She peacefully hummed. "Sure."

"Okay. So we were walking to the dock yesterday and the boat was just about to leave. I looked at my watch and thought 'Isn't this ship supposed to sail at eight?' So Jasper walks up to see what all the fuss is about and it turns out the captain thought the schedule meant eight in the morning instead of at night."

She giggled. "That's sad." "I know right. In fact, the same thing happened to me a few weeks ago. I.." She turned around at a sudden gust of wind and quickly moved closer to Jasper, shivering in fear. "Good afternoon boys. Young lady." Judge Turpin looked down into her eyes. Jamie felt as if she lost the ability to speak. "Judge Turpin." The sailors replied.

"Ah. It's getting awfully late. Shouldn't fine sailors such as yourselves be heading off to the dock?" Anthony dare glanced at his watch. 'Ten minutes.' "We just stopped by for a shot of gin." The judge slowly nodded and sighed. "This fine world is filled with unlimited possibilities. I was once a sailor myself. Older and less knowledgeable. Young men such as yourselves should take advantage."

"Yes sir. Jasper we have to go. Five minutes." "Five!? Shoot!" The boys hurried off and Jamie gulped as Judge Turpin sat beside her. She began to feel sick and rested her head away from him. "My. Would you look at that." The girl sighed and lifted her head and noticed a firefly, glowing on and off. "Cute." She smiled. "Yes." By the way he reached for it, he wanted to kill it. Jamie gasped and quickly caught it herself. The girl smiled as it crawled around on her hand for a few seconds then flew away, out of Turpin's reach.

"Graceful as a butterfly." His fingers gently touched her neck. She looked away and closed her eyes as he softly bit her neck. "May I ask your plans at this hour.." He kissed behind her ear and undid her corset. "..Cinderella." Jamie gulped as his hot breath hit her neck. "I must go. I have to work tomorrow." She stood up but was taken by the hand and held against the wall with her arms above her head. His hand crept up her dress and rubbed her left leg. "It is far beyond clear what we both seek between each other." His hand moved up her body and under her bra. Jamie glanced down; gulped and looked back up. "I'm a patient man. Very.." He roughly squeezed her left breast and she moaned. "..patient. Good night." She hiccupped. "It hurts." The judge hushed her. "Pain is an infliction of pleasure my dear." He bit her lower lip the left down the street.

What seemed to be a half an hour was only five minutes. Jamie broke down and cried as she entered the pie shop. Mr. T looked up from his shot of gin and let it spill onto the floor. He rushed over and hugged her with a hand rubbing her back. She quietly sobbed and buried her face in his shirt. "What's the matter love..hmm?" "The j..the judge. I..thought.." Jamie broke down again. His head rose with a death stare on his face. "Mr. T." She hiccupped. "I want to stay with you." The girl sniffled. "Shh.." He rocked her left and right with his lips on her head. "I'm right here love." He picked her up and carried her to his room.

He took a pair of the baker's sweatpants and lay them on the bed. "Jamie. Let's get this dress off." She sighed and lifted her arms, a bit embarrassed but didn't care. Mr. Todd helped her with the sweatpants and lay her beside him. He held her close. "You have nothing to be afraid of Jamie. I will protect you." She shakily sighed and hiccupped. Mr. T wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Jamie." She sighed and pulled up the sheets. "Good..night Mr. Todd." "Hush now love." The barber whispered as he rubbed her stomach. The girl fell asleep ten minutes later and Mr. Todd sighed. 'That damn judge.'


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. T opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. 'For god's sake.' He cleared his eyes. Jamie was still snuggled against his bare chest and lightly moaned with a smile. He looked over and pecked her on the cheek. "One less problem." She rose her head and rubbed her eyes. "Sleep well love?" Mr. T smirked. Jamie nodded lay back down. His body was a bit cold but at least she felt safe.

"What time are we opening today Mr. T?" The barber sighed and closed his eyes. His fingers stroked up and down her back. "Shh." He turned his body to her. "Far too early Jamie." The girl smiled as he kissed her forehead. She moved her head up until their lips met. Mr. T narrowed his eyes while each kiss became more passionate. She sighed as she felt his weight above her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and opened her eyes. Mr. T cleared her hair out off her eyes and blinked. "You're beautiful Jamie." He looked down then scowled at a few fingerprints to the left of her chest. "Tell me what happened last night love." Jamie began to tear up and looked away. "Jamie." "He..just touched me. It hurt." He sighed but quickly got off of her as footsteps ran down the hall. A white t shirt was grabbed off his nightstand and he put it on. Jamie hiccupped and covered her body with the sheets.

"Mr. Todd." Anthony looked around uneasy at first but shook his head. "What is it boy?" "He's locked her in the madhouse!" The barber rose an eyebrow. "He?" "Yes. Judge Turpin. Johanna. In Fogg's Asylum." The boy caught his breath. "I've circled the place a dozen times. There's no way in. It's a fortress!"

"Plan demolished." Jamie whispered. Mr. Todd stood up and walked to him. "We've got her." "Sorry?" Anthony scratched his head. "We got her." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder "Now. Where do you suppose all the wigmakers go to obtain their hair? Bedlam." Mr. T blinked. "They get it from the lunatics in Bedlam." Jamie carefully listened to their conversation.

"I don't understand Mr. Todd." Anthony shook his head. "We shall set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice. That'll gain you access. Then you take her. Before nightfall. Go, quickly, go!" The sailor fled out of the bedroom. The girl sighed and stood up with a blanket covering the top of her body. "You're taking no part in this." He pointed at her as he narrowed his eyes. Jamie blushed. "But." He tightly held her waist and his eyelids fell half way. "I'm not going to lose you. Stay out of our plot. Do you understand me Jamie?" She unsurely nodded. "Good. Now." He picked up his clothes. "Go get dressed." "Yes sir." She left to put her clothes on and closed the bathroom door. 'Well now what? Our plan backfired. And I'm out of the new one.' She came back, dressed but overly emotional. The girl knew exactly why. 'At least my pants aren't white.'

Mr. T looked at her and wiped her eyes. "You're a wreck. Lay down." She heavily sighed. "I'm fine." He put a hand on her stomach. "No. You're not fine." The barber helped her lay down and came back with a cup of tea. Jamie shakily sighed and took the glass. "Thank you." Mr. Todd leaned in and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Jamie teared up again and set the cup on the nightstand. Her head rested on the pillow and tears fell down her cheeks. 'I will protect you love.' The girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"Mum. Have you seen Jamie this morning?" Toby wiped down the tables and cleared his throat. "Well she's probably still sleeping. Last night was far beyond even my control love." Ms. Lovett leaned on the counter and lightly smiled at him. "Can I go see what's she's up to?" "Just be back in ten." "Yes mum." Toby left the room and saw the girl appearing to be asleep. She then opened her eyes.

"Jamie?" She blinked without saying a word. "Jamie." "Hello Toby." Her voice was quiet and emotionless. "Why are you sad?" He frowned and climbed onto the bed, noticing her eyes a bit wet. "I'm just a bit sick Toby." "Oh. Do you want me to get you anything?" His hand felt her forehead. The girl squinted her eyes and glared at him. "Can you not touch me?" The boy gulped then hopped off the bed and left. "Oh for god's sake." Jamie groaned.

The boy hurried back to the kitchen and refilled the display case. "Is the girl still sleeping love?" He quickly shook his head. "Alright then. Can you ask her to come help out then?" "Mum. I don't think she likes me." 'The boy won't stop will 'e?' "What are you talking about? Did she hurt you?" Toby closed the lid. "She didn't mum. But I went into the room and she was crying a little. Was talking without smiling then snapped at me." "Hmm." 'Poor thing. Now how do I explain this?'

"She's just a little overwhelmed. Holding down two jobs. I couldn't do so if my life depended on it." She forced a smile and unlocked the door. "Alright mum. Can I bring her a pie?" The baker tried to hide a sense of guilt. "We'll see love. Why don't you take care of those dishes in the sink." Toby smiled and did so.

Jamie yawned and closed her eyes. She groaned a little and brought her knees up to her chest. "Hope things go smoothly for Mr. T. Kinda selfish to skip helping out just because..Ow!" The girl clenched her teeth with a hand on her stomach. "Just go to sleep. Nothing to worry about now." She did so and fell asleep thirty minutes later.

Upstairs, Mr. Todd was mindlessly slicing throats for the pies and took short glances at an old picture of his wife and daughter. After the fifth customer, he locked the door and slouched in the chair. His fingers trailed blood on the photo and then set it down. The barber wiped the blood off his face and covered the stains on his clothes with his jean jacket before closing. 'Lack of motivation.'

"Mr. T. Any customers?" Ms. Lovett dried her hands. He sat in the booth. Lost. "You useless bugger." She muttered and poured a shot of gin. "Mr. T." "What?" "I asked you about today's business. You closed rather early. Only one." "Five pet. Five." He stared at the glass in a daze.

Toby took a deep breath as he got over the girl's actions towards him and found her fast asleep. Without saying anything, the boy felt her forehead. Jamie softly groaned. "What did I say about touching me Toby?" She whispered and opened her eyes. Toby hiccuped. "I thought you were sleeping." "I'm up now aren't I?" She replied casually and slowly sat up with her eyes tightened. "Did Ms. Lovett send you? Shop packed?" "She didn't. I wanted to make sure you were okay." "Don't be silly Toby." She lightly smiled to cover up another sharp pain in her back. "You don't need to worry about me. Mind helping me up?" "I think you should stay here." She heavily sighed. "I'm not in the mood to negotiate with you." She carefully stood up by herself and walked out.

Mr. Todd rose his head and blinked. "Feeling better love?" Ms. Lovett stood up. Jamie looked around the room. 'I want a meat pie.' "Kinda." "Do you mind bringing up some pies from the bakehouse then?" She handed over a pair of oven mitts. 'I'm craving meat so badly right now.' The girl lightly smiled. "Hungry for a pie aren't ya?" Jamie nodded and left.

"Toby?" He came out of the bedroom. "Yes Jamie?" "Want to share a meat pie with me? Ms. Lovett sent me to bring the fresh ones from downstairs." The boy smiled and followed her to the bakehouse. Jamie struggled to keep her balance a little walking down the stairs. Toby held her hand. She hummed with a half smile. "Thank you love." Jamie opened the door with a groan and walked in. "It reeks in here." She coughed then covered her mouth. The boy nodded. "Agreed. Worse than the warehouse." The door slammed behind them and Toby tightly hugged her waist. Jamie slightly teared up then panted a little. "Ow." She whispered. "Sorry." The boy let go.

Ms. Lovett locked the door and leaned against it. 'Hopefully that girl will glut herself just like Albert did.'

"Fine." She gulped. "It's fine." To the left of the room was a cooling rack stacked high with pies. "'Ow about a fresh one?" Jamie smiled as she brought over the tray of pies from the oven. As they cooled, The two explored the bakehouse. "Pretty gruesome in here. Like all those slaughterhouses."

"Yeah. Wonder how mum found the time to order all those animals and butcher them." She shrugged and took one of the pies. "One of the many wonders of the world I suppose. Here you are." Toby took half of the pie and smiled. "Thanks."

There was then a small plop on the floor and they dropped their pies. "Jamie?" He blinked as he looked at the floor. She gulped. "Lost your appetite too?" "I..was just going to ask what kind of..animal has human fingers." Jamie started to feel sick. Physically and emotionally. 'Sweeney didn't say anything anything cannibalism! That's disgusting!' She overreacted and turned pale.

Toby rushed to the door and tried to unlock it. "It's locked!" She ran over and tried harder to open it. "Must be locked from the outside." Jamie blinked. "Follow me. I have an idea." She hurried over to a large drain in the floor and climbed down a ladder. "So much for the sewer smell." He followed her and moved the drain back. "Now what?" He held his breath at the scent. "I guess we could look for another drain. Or something to unscrew the doorknob. We just have to mark our spot and not go too far so we don't get lost."

"Everything looks the same though. How are we supposed to tell the difference?" Jamie scratched her head and took off her vest and tied it around the ladder pole. She felt her back pocket and sighed as her razor was still there. "Stay behind me Toby." She whispered and quietly walked down the sewer. "Left right right. Right left left." "What are you doing?" "Remembering our way back." The girl suddenly pulled him against the wall and drew her razor as voices echoed down the hall. "Who was that?" He whispered. "Shh. Hush love." She patted his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Heavy footsteps walked down the hall. "That repulsive odor. A woman who fails to cook is no longer worthy of life." Jamie gulped and tightly shut her eyes. The boy tilted his head. "What would he possibly want in the sewers?" The girl felt uneasy and covered her mouth, motioning with her finger for the boy to follow. He quickly did so as the footsteps came closer. Jamie sharply turned a corner and fell to her knees. Toby peered behind the corner. "Johanna!" Judge Turpin's voice loudly echoed. The boy crossed his fingers watching him. 'Turn the other way. Turn the other way.' The man hadn't and called out again. "Jamie!"

Jamie felt even more nauseous and tried to hold back her urge to throw up. She pushed herself to run with Toby's right hand in hers. "Jamie. You don't look so well." Toby panted as they tried to both keep their balances as they ran. "That's..not important at this point..Toby." Her eyes spotted a large tank and hid behind it, covering the boy's mouth and she quietly panted.

"Jamie." The footsteps came closer, making a few mice scurry down the alley ways. Toby shivered, trying not to say a word. Jamie pressed her lips and rubbed his shoulder. "Are you down here my dear?" The girl tightened her eyes. 'I can't do this.' "It would be awfully unfortunate for you to come down with a dreadful sickness." Jamie couldn't control herself any longer and crawled out from behind the tank. 'Jamie no!' Toby nervously clenched his teeth. The girl fell to her knees with her hair covering her face and vomited into the water.

Judge Turpin stood a few feet away and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'I do suppose I can put the young lady out of her misery for the next nine months or so.' He slowly walked over and Toby's heart quickly beat. 'Stay here. Stay here.' The judge knelt down and rubbed her back. She roughly coughed and panted, not caring if she was seen. Once she caught her breath, Jamie went to stand up but fell down.

"What..do you want?" Her eyes glared at him. He smirked and helped her to her feet. "Don't touch me!" The girl scowled. She had just enough strength, and bravery, to free herself from his touch. Toby gulped.

Ms. Lovett and Mr. Todd were laying in the bedroom. The barber looked at the door, wondering where the girl was and when she will return. "Still got to keep an eye on the household expenditure." The baker spoke up. "Which isn't to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals, bring a touch of gentility to the place. You know, a boar's head or two?" Ms. Lovett turned her head to him and blinked. "Mr. T? You listening to me?" He sighed. "Of course." She sighed. "Then what did I just say?" "There must be a way to the judge." He whispered. The baker scoffed. "Judge. Always harping on the bloody old judge! We got a nice respectable business now. Money coming in regular like. And since we're careful to pick and choose, strangers, people who won't be missed, who's gonna catch on?" He blinked and sat up.

"Oh Mr. Todd!" She kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy." She kissed again. "I could.." And again. "..eat you up I really could. You know what I'd like to do Mr. Todd?" And again. "What I dream." One last time. "If the business stays as good. Where I'd really like to go. In a year or so? Don't you want to know?" "Of course." Mr. Todd replied, uninterested. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes. I do." 'Doesn't she have a business to attend to?'

Ms. Lovett smiled and rested her head on the barber's shoulder, thinking about the life she had been dreaming about. A little but suitable house by the ocean. Herself, Mr. Todd, and Toby. _"By the sea Mr. Todd. That's the life I'll covet. By the sea Mr. Todd. Oh I know you'd love it. You and me Mr. T, we could be alone. In a house what we'd almost own down by the sea." "Anything you say." "Wouldn't that be smashing? Think how snug it'll be underneath our flannel when it's just you and me and the English Channel. In our cozy retreat kept all neat and tidy. We'll have chums over every Friday by the sea! Don't you love the weather by the sea? We'll grow old together. By the seaside. By the beautiful sea!"_

 _"It'll be so quiet that who'll come by it except a seagull? We shouldn't try it though till it's legal for two! But a seaside wedding could be devised. Me rumpled bedding legitimized. Me eyelids'll flutter, I'll turn into butter, the moment I mutter "I do!" 'Will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' She visualized a priest wedding them with Mr. Todd agreeing. 'You may kiss your bride.' "Down by the sea! Married nice and proper. By the sea! Bring along your chopper. To the seaside, by the beautiful sea!"_ 'Uggh.' Sweeney thought.

The judge hummed as Jamie backed up. "Are you lost Jamie?" He walked over towards her. She gulped as she felt her legs fall numb. "I..I'm not lost. I was just feeling sick and didn't want to disturb anyone." Judge Turpin felt her forehead with the back of his hand. The girl shivered. "I..didn't disturb you did I?"

His eyes focused on his hand. "You are awfully warm.." He then felt her chest. "..weak." Jamie started to pant. "Please don't touch me." "Stress. Come." He smiled and held out a hand. "Or are you.." Toby couldn't keep still anymore and stormed out from behind the tank next to her. The judge glanced at the boy. "..a mother?" The boy scowled and Jamie slowly reached for her back pocket. "That's repulsive! She's only a few years older than me!" "Oh is she now?" She felt her stomach tighten and kept her eyes half open. Toby hugged against her waist. "Well then. Perhaps I should leave you two alone." The judge held the girl to the wall and went to kiss her neck. Another one of her mood swings happened and she roughly kneed him between his legs. He groaned and looked into her eyes with a death glare.

She gulped and pulled Toby beside her as they ran down the alley and around the corner. Thankfully Toby didn't see what happened. "What did you do?" Jamie kept running and stopped three corners prior to the incident. The girl felt the place spin and fell next to the wall. "Jamie!" The boy gently shook her shoulder. "Jamie!" The girl closed her eyes. "I'm fine Toby. Just a bit dehydrated." "Oh." He replied unsure. "Okay. Do you need to see a doctor?" "It just means I'm thirsty love." She lightly hummed. "Oh." He sat beside her and felt tired himself. His head rested in her lap. She clenched her teeth. "Don't do that." "Sorry." The girl sighed in relief as his head rose and rested under her chin.

"Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around." The boy quietly sang. "Singing to yourself love?" Jamie sighed and closed her eyes. "Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you. Not to worry, whistle I'll be there." "What are talking about Toby?" "Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while, but in time..nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around." He sighed and closed his eyes too. "Jamie?" "Yes?" "Does this mean we're friends?" He rose his head. "Friends." She smiled. "How about we get out of here? I know the way. It's down there and the.." Jamie covered his mouth. "Give me a minute." Her eyes opened. "Can I help you in any way?" She shook her head. "I'm fine." Jamie held onto a pipe as she stood up.

There was then another echo and she whipped out her razor. "Don't..say..anything." Jamie whispered as she covered the boy's mouth.

"Toby? Where are you love?" Ms. Lovett's voice called. "Jamie?" Mr. T drew his razor as well. "Jamie?" "Nothing's gonna harm you Toby." Her voice became quieter. "Not while I'm around." "Jamie!" The barber called again.

Toby gulped. "Oh. It's just them." "Yes." The girl narrowed her eyes and came out from behind the corner. "Oh thank heavens. We thought you two were gone." "Well we had nowhere else to go considering you locked us out." The boy walked out too. "That ol' door never did work right." "What are you both doing down here anyway?" "Looking for a way out Mr. Todd." Jamie looked at him. "Well hurry up then." He narrowed his eyes and turned his back. The two hurried behind him and the baker. "Jamie. Your vest!" Toby whispered. "It's fine." She whispered back. Sure enough, they were back at the pie shop.

Anthony barged into the parlor upstairs. "Mr. Todd?" He sighed and turned his head to Johanna, disguised as a boy in his sailor attire. "You wait for him here. I'll return with a coach in less than half an hour. Don't worry. None'll recognize you. You're safe now." "Safe? So we'll run away and then all our dreams come true?" Johanna asked in a soft voice. "I hope so." "I never had dreams. Only nightmares." "Johanna." He blinked. "When we're free of this place, all the ghosts will go away." "No Anthony. They never go away." She whispered doubtfully. "I'll be right back to you. Half an hour and we'll be free!" He left down the stairs. Johanna looked around the shop then quickly hid in the chest as someone entered.

"Beadle! Beadle! No good hiding I saw you." The beggar woman entered the shop. "Are you in there still Beadle? Beadle? Beadle? Dear Beadle?"

Mr. T sighed. "Now swear to me both of you will stay here." Toby and Jamie nodded and sat in the booth. Ms. Lovett left to her room. "Now what?" The boy lay his chin on the table. "I dunno. Let's just stay put so we don't get into anymore trouble." She sighed and drew a tic tac toe board on a napkin. "Good idea."

"Beadle deedle deedle deedle deedle dumpling. Beadle dumpling?" The woman panicked then shivered as Mr. Todd appeared in the doorway. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" "Evil is here sir! The stink of evil from below. From her!" 'Ms. Lovett? Never!' "Oh she's the devil's wife. Beware her sir. She with no pity in her heart." She then looked up with wide eyes. "Don't I know you mister?" Without a second thought, Mr. T slit her throat and stepped on the pedal of his chair, watching her body hit the ground.

"Mr. Todd. Where is she?" The judge appeared in the doorway. Mr. Todd turned around rather surprised. 'Johanna? Jamie?' "Below your honor. With my neighbor. Thank heavens the sailor didn't molest her. Thank heavens too. She has seen the error of her ways." "She has?" "Oh yes." Mr. T blinked. "Your lesson was well learned. She speaks only of you. Longing for forgiveness."

"Then she shall have it. She'll be here soon you say?" "Yes." The judge smiled. "Excellent my friend." Mr. T half smiled. "How about a shave? Sit sir. Sit." The judge sat down in the chair and sighed. "Ah. Pretty women." Mr. Todd picked up his razor. "Pretty women. Yes." "Jamie. Johanna."

"Pretty women. Pretty women are a wonder. Pretty women." "What we do for pretty women!" The barber undid the collar of the judge's shirt and covered his body with a white sheet.

Their voices simultaneously came together. "Blowing out their candles or.." "Blowing out their candles oh!" "Combing out their hair." "Combing out their hair and they." "Even when they leave." "Even when they leave you and vanish." "They still are there." The barber let the light of the moon reflect against it. "They somehow can still remain there." "They're there!"

The judge cleared his throat then spoke. "How seldom it is. One meets a fellow spirit."

"With fellow tastes..in women at least." Mr. T replied quietly. "What's that?" The judge turned his head to him. "What's that?" "The years no doubt have changed me. But then I suppose the face of a barber. The face of a prisoner. In the dark. Is not particularly memorable." The barber stared into his eyes and the judge blinked. "Benjamin Barker." "BENJAMIN BARKER!" Mr. Todd shouted and violently stabbed the razor into the man's neck, finishing with a swipe across the neck.

Jamie rose her head at a faint shout and smiled. 'The deed is done.' "What's up Jamie?" She quickly changed her thoughts. "Nothing Toby. Nothing at all. Would you like to play a game?" "Sure! Okay. Can I be O's?" 'He's soo..innocent.' "Yes." She forced a light smile.

Mr. T stomped on the pedal then stared into his bloody razor at his blood covered face. "Rest now my friends. Rest now forever. Sleep now, the untroubled sleep of the angels." The chest slowly opened and Mr. Todd walked over to open it. "Come for a shave have you lad?" He pulled Johanna into his chair. "No..I.." She hiccupped. He went to slice her throat but was distracted by a scream from the bakehouse. The barber held the blade in front of the girl's face. "Forget my face." He whispered and left the shop.

Toby dropped the pen as he heard the scream too. "Mum!" The boy shot up. "Toby! You heard what Mr. T sa.." "Ms. Lovett could be hurt! Come on." Jamie rolled her eyes and led him downstairs. Mr. T was down there already. "Why did you scream pet?" "He was clutching onto me dress but he's finished now." Mr. Todd walked over to her and pulled her close. "Come love. Let's leave here. By the sea." "By the sea?" She repeated hopefully. "Yes. By the sea." He said certainly but with barely any emotion.

Jamie turned away and wiped her eyes. "He used me." She whispered. "Can Jamie and I come too mum?" "Yes boy. Follow." As the two passed, Mr. T touched the girl's shoulder. She smacked it away and slowly followed behind.

Jamie grabbed her coat before quickly leaving to the guest room and sighed. "I only liked him for protecting me anyway. Besides.." She filled the coat pockets with her makeup and hair clips. "..marriage only exists because divorce exists." The coat was put on. "Little heavier. But it's worth it." Jamie hummed. Mr. T changed his clothes then went to the bathroom to wipe off any excess blood.

The girl picked up the bag with her new nightgown and went to retrieve her other one from the other bedroom, along with her dress and corset. There was a soft knock on the door. "What's the password?" The girl smirked and tied the black bag. "Jamie." She looked up at Mr. T and rolled her eyes. His face was clean. "Wrong answer. But congrats on finally killing that fool of a judge. So Ms. Lovett always dreamed of living by the seaside? In the sun, the smell of fresh salt water, the.." "Jamie." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't do that." "I just wanted to thank you. For everything." The girl covered her mouth and yawned. "You're welcome Mr. T. Just doing my job to help others." She smiled. "So are you..good with just being friends?" Jamie held out a hand. "Yes. Now come on. Before Toby looses his head." He smirked and walked off. Jamie squinted her eyes, trying to keep a straight face. "Was that supposed to be a pun?" She hurried after him with the shopping bag over her shoulder. "Course not."

"Wait." He turned his head. "What?" "Why don't you three just go? Enjoy yourselves. Besides, I have a home." "Well if you say no, that boy.." "Whose name is Toby." She corrected him. "..will drive me to an early grave." She smirked. "That, Mr. Todd, is every son's objective. But I guess I can let you off easy for a week or so." He sighed and lightly pushed her onto the living room sofa. The girl rolled her eyes then got to her feet. "What was that for?" "I meant to do this." Mr. Todd pulled her close. "Mr. T I.." "Keep this quiet." He whispered in her ear and softly bit her neck. She sighed as her legs gave out and fell back onto the couch. "Better love?" She smiled and roughly kissed him on the lips. He sighed and kissed back, his fingers running through her hair. She then nodded with a smile. Mr. T helped Jamie up with a light smile. "Let's go." The girl followed and sighed. Ms. Lovett and Toby were waiting at the door with a small suitcase.

"Wait. I forgot something." Jamie set down her bag. "Well make it quick love. Sun'll set before we even get there." Ms. Lovett sighed. The girl rushed upstairs and grabbed the eight other razors, dropping them all in her last spare pocket. She looked around the room for the last time with a smile before closing the door behind her. "Got everything Jamie?" "Yes ma'am."


	16. Chapter 16 Post Revenge

When the four of them were dropped off at the seaside by a cab, traffic had delayed their arrival by three hours. Toby and Jamie had fallen asleep in the back seat. The boy's head was on her left shoulder and the girl's head was on his. Mr. Todd handed over the required payment to the driver and unloaded the suitcases. Ms. Lovett opened the back door and smiled. 'Must have been an exhausting day.' "Toby.." The woman shook his shoulder. He lightly groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Are we there yet mum?" "Yes we're here love. Come on." Toby slowly followed her and yawned.

The barber opened the other door and tried to wake Jamie. He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Jamie?" She hiccupped and started to tear up. 'Is she dreaming again?' Mr. T sighed and picked up her bag before picking up her. Jamie's head leaned against his chest. "Nothing to hide now." He whispered as his left hand caressed her left cheek. Toby held open the door.

 _'Judge Turpin opened the main bedroom door. Jamie blinked as her eyes met his. She felt even more vulnerable remembering her razors have been confiscated by the Beadle. "Breathe my dear." He walked over not taking his eyes off her. She sighed and backed into a faded yellow corner of the room. The white laced dress he forced her to wear almost made her trip. The girl gulped, looking at the blue corset in his hand. Without another word, the judge yanked her arm and pulled her to his chest. His hands lifted her arms and forcefully pulled the corset strings. Jamie clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, losing her balance and falling to the ground. He caught her and narrowed his eyes. "It will be tighter." His sinister words ran through her head. The strings were then loosened and Jamie caught her breath. "Yes sir." She replied in a soft voice with a hand on her heart. Judge Turpin knelt down on one knee and put a hand on hers. "Mark me. If you do anything that I have told you not to, you will rue the day that you were born." Jamie turned away and wiped her eyes. He blinked and moved her hand with his, helping her up. "Yes sir." "Smile." Jamie jumped and closed her eyes. A strong pull of her hair caused a forced smile. "Address me by name."'_

The cabin walls were a lightly painted sky blue and the ceiling a faded yellow. The wooden floor was a dark sanded brown. "Oh Mr. Todd. Isn't it just charming?" Ms. Lovett sighed in awe. "Just what I thought of!" Mr. T sighed. 'Least she's happy.' "I love it too mum! I can't wait to go swimming tomorrow!" She hummed. "We'll have plenty of time for that love. Don't you worry about that. Let's get some rest shall we?" The boy took the suitcase with a smile and followed her.

 _'"But.." She teared up again. He pinned her against the wall with his hips, his hand holding her neck. Jamie closed her eyes with a hiccup. "Andrew." The judge kissed behind her ear. "Yes." The hot breath from his whisper traveled down her neck. "Come." He held out his left hand. "I will not be tardy." She obediently held his hand and walked down the stairs. Her eyes closed as they entered the ballroom. Andrew tightly squeezed her hand as he led her over to where the Beadle and two older men were sitting. One handed her a wine glass with a hazy smile. Jamie shyly took it and was pulled onto Judge Turpin's left leg, feeling a growing bulge against her right thigh under her dress. Jamie shivered then tightly blinked. "In order to shield her from the evils of this world, I have decided to marry my dear Jamie." The girl blushed in humiliation and looked straight at the ground. The men smiled in agreement. "Happy news indeed my lord!" The Beadle added._

 _"Quite a remarkable excellence." Judge Turpin began to run his fingers through Jamie's hair. She started to quietly pant, the untouched alcohol still in her hand. "Yes." The judge agreed. "As the young lady will always." The Beadle tilted his head. "Does she not drink my lord?" Jamie gulped and forced herself to take a small sip. The bitterness of it caused her to quietly cough. Jamie felt the room spin and closed her eyes, falling to the floor. 'What's happening? Where am I?' Andrew chuckled and held her in his arms like a bride. Although still conscious, her eyes remained closed. "May the good lord smile on you Andrew." The men added and left. Jamie clenched her teeth as she was brought back to the bedroom and lied on the bed. "Too simple my dear." "What..happened?" She faked a murmur. "My dear Jamie." He rubbed her forehead while his other hand slid down her underwear. Jamie felt paralyzed, mentally and physically. "A son." She gulped and tried to shout a 'No' but it was as if her voice had been taken away. Turpin was now at the end of the bed and unzipped his pants. "It won't hurt. As long as you cooperate." Andrew began to tease her with his member and she groaned. "Stop! I can't take it!" She continued without a voice. He slapped her across the face to knock her out. She was left with a red hand print on her right cheek. "Lucy was so difficult." He sighed and kissed the girl's forehead. With a deep breath and not a single hint of guilt, he raped her.'_

Jamie started to sniffle. "Shh..it's alright love." He carried her up a flight of stairs to the other bedroom and lay her on the bed. He took out the nightdress he gave her and set it beside her. "No!" She shouted and shot up. Her wet eyes then opened as she looked around the room, lost. Mr. T jumped. "Jamie. Don't startle me like..that." He sat beside her and rubbed her left shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream love?" She nervously nodded. Mr. Todd felt her forehead and helped her stand up. She quickly hid her face against his vest, crying. "Shh.." He moved side to side as he kissed her on the head. "..it's alright love." "The..judge is dead..right?" Jamie sniffled. "Yes love. He nor the Beadle will ever hurt you again." The girl shakily sighed and cleared her face.

"I'm sorry I stressed you out the past few days." She calmly sighed. "Can you..step out please?" He sighed and did so as she undressed. Jamie put on her gown before getting under the covers. Mr. T came back in and undid his shirt. She smiled as he lay shirtless beside her and closed her eyes, now feeling relaxed and secured. "Night Jamie." "Night." The last of her tears rubbed against his arm. He pressed his lips then softly kissed her. Jamie sighed and kissed back. She shivered as his hand moved under her clothes and onto her waist.

"Am I.." She sighed. "..still too skinny for you Mr. Todd?" He narrowed his eyebrows as he continued the kiss. "No. You're perfect." She sighed then drifted off to sleep. 'Yes.' Sweeney rubbed her back.

Mr. Todd woke up the next morning, trying to remember where he was; or who he even was. Shop or sea? Benjamin or Sweeney? Barker or barber? He sighed and stood up, not even caring he was a bit cold. Jamie tightened her closed eyes and pressed her lips with her hands on her stomach. His eyes blinked. "Sleep well love." Sweeney softly kissed her left cheek and threw on his shirt before walking out of the room.

Toby tried to remain in the bedroom he shared with Ms. Lovett but was just too excited. Swimming was what he always wanted to try, next to building sandcastles and collecting seashells. He quietly yawned before getting out of bed. No trouble in that since the woman was a pretty heavy sleeper. The sun shined brightly through the two hall windows. The boy smiled and tiptoed up the stairs. After checking around the corner for Mr. Todd, he climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to the girl. She lightly moaned. "Far too early Sweeney. I'll be at the shop in ten minutes." Jamie murmured. Toby scratched his head then went to touch her shoulder.

"Toby!" Mr. T shouted in a whisper from the doorway. The boy hiccupped and immediately walked over to him. "I was just.." The man rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before kneeling down to the boy's level. "She had a pretty rough time last night. Let her sleep. The sea isn't going anywhere." He lightly smiled. 'He doesn't look as scary when he smiles.' "It's true. Judge Turpin came across us in the sewers. She threw up a couple of times too." Mr. T looked at him with a nervous expression. Toby gulped. 'Maybe I should have kept that part secret.' "I rest my case. Come on." Toby put his hand in Mr. Todd's. "Where are we going?" "Shh." They stopped in the kitchen.

Ms. Lovett woke up five minutes later in her light grey robe and walked into the kitchen as well. "What on earth are you two up to? It's only seven." She lightly smiled. "Morning mum!" Toby walked over to hug her. She hummed and scratched the back of his head. "Jamie still sleeping?"

The girl rose her head at the voices downstairs and scowled. 'Toby had nothing to do my anger. Calm down.' She slowly inhaled and exhaled before standing up. Jamie rubbed her eyes and made her way down the stairs. "Not anymore." She replied quietly from the doorway. Her eyes had dark circles under them. Mr. T just looked at her, wanting to say something but chose not to with Ms. Lovett in the room. "Jamie you look exhausted love." The woman looked at her. "Really? I haven't noticed." The girl snapped and went to wake up with a hot shower. Nellie widened her eyes then shook her head. Toby shivered a little. "Don't take it so hard pet. Only post stress." Mr. T hugged her at the waist. She sighed and went to make breakfast. "What are you making mum?" "Do you want pancakes Toby?" She hummed. Mr. Todd narrowed his eyes behind her back. 'You could barely make an edible meat pie. Leave it to the girl to not burn the house down.' "Yes! Please yes!"

Jamie calmly sighed and did her hair after putting her nightgown back on. "Fresh start. No stress." She smiled and came back to the kitchen, wrinkling her nose at the smell of batter. 'Well her dream's now a reality.' Toby blinked at her then sighed, catching Ms. Lovett's attention. "Feeling better?" She lightly smiled as she slid a tenth pancake onto a large silver plate. "A little." Jamie rubbed her right eye and sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I lost control of my emotions again." "Apology accepted love. Can't hold them in forever." Mr. Todd came down the stairs and blinked. 'I don't smell anything burning. Yet.'

Jamie looked up, wanting a kiss but looked away. "Are they cooled off now mum?" She hummed and set two on a separate plate for him. "Just don't burn your tongue." "Okay." Jamie sighed and went outside to the patio and sat on the wooden bench swing. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the breeze and light screeching of seagulls as her feet pushed against the ground. 'Leave out all the rest..leave out all the rest.' She heard the screen door open minutes later and sighed. Ms. Lovett and Mr. T walked out holding cups of tea. Jamie stayed still as he sat to the right of her and she sat on the left. It was as if she was invisible. Not like she cared. A visual image of the judge and Beadle being hanged made her smile.

"Jamie?" The girl shivered at Toby's sudden voice. The woman was startled too. "Yes Toby?" Mr. Todd leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed her arm. "Want to help me build a sandcastle later?" "Sure." She smiled and so did he. "Cool."


	17. Chapter 17

Ms. Lovett glanced over at the girl and narrowed her eyes before leaving back inside. "Where are you going mum?" She sighed and forced a smile. "Weather's just a tad bit humid for me." Toby quickly opened the door for her and followed.

Jamie smiled as she watched the clouds move slowly across the clear blue sky. She moved her legs onto the swing. Mr. Todd kissed the top of her head while continuing to rub her arm. "It's nice out this morning." The girl lightly smiled. "Yes." She sighed and blinked. 'That cloud looks like a daisy.' "Mr. Todd?" He scratched his forehead with his other hand. "Do you really love me?" He glanced down at her then at the sky, trying to find the right words. Two minutes passed and Jamie sat up. "Mr. T?" "Yes." She tilted her head. "Yes what? Did you mean for me to repeat the question or.." Sweeney cleared her hair bangs out of her eyes. "Yes. I do love you."

The girl wanted to smile but sensed uncertainty in his voice. "Why?" Jamie stood up and crossed her arms. He stood up as well. "You saved from myself Jamie." She blinked. 'Wow. I guess killing the judge had always been number one on his priority list.' "I know that but what about you and Ms. L.." Sweeney ended her sentence with a kiss on the lips. She rolled her eyes and ended it. "Can you please answer my question?" He sighed. "Jamie. You remind me of her. Your smile. Your eyes." His right hand felt her right cheek. "So you like me just because of my looks?" She smirked. Her hand was then placed on his as she thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Please don't cry Mr. Todd. You'll make me do that same." He pulled her close to him and picked her up like a bride, continuing the kiss. Jamie wiped her own eyes before putting both arms around his neck. She then smiled as he did and wiped his. "I love you too Mr. Todd." 'I want her. A daughter. Another son. Marriage. Just the two of us.' "I'm glad you feel that way." She slid down with a gasp as the door opened. It was Toby in a striped shirt and black shorts.

"Every time!" She muttered and cleared her throat. "Hey Toby." Jamie smiled. "Hi." The girl walked past him and inside the house, avoiding eye contact with Ms. Lovett. She walked upstairs and took a razor from her coat pocket. "Little dull. But it'll work." She changed into the white shirt Mr. T gave her, making her smile. Her pant legs were folded up to look like shorts. 'I should have gotten sunscreen at some point.' Jamie walked back down and looked out the window. 'Bit sunny out.' She left out the door and saw Toby already starting to make a sand castle. A smile swept across her face then dropped. Ms. Lovett listened to the girl's footsteps as she left and smirked, continuing to cut up a fish for a possible lunch and/or dinner.

Mr. Todd turned his head as the door opened. She sighed and kept walking. "Hey Toby. What are you doing?" She slid the razor in her back pocket. "I'm trying to make castle but the sand won't stick together." Jamie looked around and saw a green pail in the distance. "Hold on a sec." She ran over and grabbed it, filling it with water. The boy smiled, pouring a little on the sand. "Cool!" He started to sculpt the bottom into a circle. Jamie started to mold the walls and took out her razor, cutting out a small castle window. Toby shivered a little then smiled. She finished the top and started to create another tower. "How big do you want the castle to be love?" Toby scratched his head. "Hmm. How about as tall as my waist? Oh. And maybe two more towers, then we can connect them?" "Huh. Well that's easier said then done. Need a lot of patience for something like that. How about just concentrating on two for now?" "Okay. That works too." Jamie hummed as he helped her build the second tower.

Ms. Lovett was almost done cooking and sighed when she was, throwing away a part of the fish that was almost raw. After walking out, she lay her head on Mr. T's shoulder. His eyes glanced down at her and blinked, watching Jamie use her razor for good instead of bad. The woman was dressed in a red dress. "Mr. Todd?" 'Uggh.' "Yes pet?" "I was thinking. Of expanding our family." He sighed. "Why?" She lightly kissed his cheek. "Wouldn't it be sweet if Toby had a little brother or sister? Have all our problems set aside." He glared at her. "Jamie is not a problem." She sighed. "I never said she was Mr. T." "That's what you were implying."

Jamie and Toby stood up, brushing the sand off their legs and shorts. "I think that'll hold up for a few hours. Don't you?" He tilted his head. "What?" "It actually looks more like a lighthouse." She giggled. "We'll that's because the top wasn't put on yet. Why? Would you like to build a dock instead?" 'Dock. Anthony. Jasper. I wonder.' "Sure!" He smiled and looked at her. "What are you thinking about Jamie?" She picked up her razor in the sand and walked out to the water. Toby ran after her.

The woman blinked as the two started to chase each other. "I made lunch love. Are you hungry love?" He sighed and stood up with a blank face. "Toby stop chasing me!" She began to run faster. He laughed and tackled Jamie into the sand, pinning her wrists. She giggled. "What was that about?" "That's for..uh.." Jamie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay then. Tag. You're it!" The girl lightly pushed him off before running towards the porch. "Hey!" He hurried after her. She stopped at the steps and sat down, panting. "Tag." Toby lightly poked the back of her shoulder and sat beside her. "Uh uh. You can't tag here." "Huh?" "The porch is a safe zone." "Since when?" "Since.." She paused. "..I said so." "Fine." He folded his arms. "Then..that lifeguard tower is mine." Jamie smiled, baring her teeth.

"Alright you two. How about some lunch?" The boy helped Jamie up and helped brush off the sand on her shirt. They then followed inside and sat at the dining table. She felt a flick on the back of her neck. "Ow. What was that for?" "There was a bug on you."

Ms. Lovett set down four plates and sat beside Mr. T. "Now what on earth were you two bickering about?" "Well Jamie.." The girl rolled her eyes and picked up her fork. "..made my sandcastle into a lighthouse." "I told you! Once we put the top on, it will look like one. Anyway, you haven't lost your baking touch Ms. Lovett." She gulped then forced a smiled. "Thank you love." "Ow. Quit it!" Jamie shooed Toby's hand away as he flicked her again. "The bug keeps landing on you." "Then why don't you stop trying to scare it away and let it be your friend." She replied in a high pitched voice then smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. The boy smiled too as he started to eat.

Mr. Todd looked up at Jamie then back down at his plate. "Alright. That's enough you two." "Sorry." The boy frowned. Jamie smirked and finished her plate. "Now it's supposed to get extremely hot out." "I wanted to go swimming though." Toby frowned. "Come on Toby." Her voice was cheerful but felt a little uneasy. The boy quickly followed her upstairs. "Thank you for lunch mum!"

Ms. Lovett covered her bit of guilt with a light smile and looked at Mr. Todd. She frowned. "Are you not hungry love?" He sighed. "Not really." "Mr. T, you need to get her out of your head. Let go of the past. Besides, Toby and I wouldn't be here if you weren't." She lightly kissed his cheek then helped him up, walking him to her bedroom.

Jamie sat down with Toby on the carpeted floor of an almost empty room. Only one window allowed light in. A shelf beside the doorway held a few books and writing utensils. She smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back." After walking down the hall to the bedroom, the girl began to feel a bit nauseous. Her stomach started to ache and she started to feel dizzy again. Jamie quickly shook her head and took out the deck of cards from her coat pocket.

Downstairs, Ms. Lovett lay dreamily against Mr. Todd's shoulder. He was less than enthusiastic. "Mr. T?" "Yes pet?" She lifted her head. "Aren't you hot?" 'No.' "No." She lightly kissed his cheek.

Jamie walked down the stairs and took two lemons off the counter with a smile. She took out a pitcher from the cabinet and filled it with water. While slicing the lemons, her thoughts about Anthony distracted her from the discomfort in her lower self. 'Hope he and Johanna left England safely.' She added two teaspoons of sugar to the lemonade and smiled. "Perfect." Two glasses were set on the table and were filled with ice. Jamie turned her head then turned back. "What are doing Jamie?" "I'd thought I'd make some lemonade. Would you like some?" The woman sighed. "Please." The girl filled one of the glasses then covered her mouth. "Excuse me."

She closed the bathroom door and held her hair back. Her loud coughing caused the woman feel both upset yet relieved. May have been a step too far, but her jealousy had to be taken out by a better measure. Mr. T rose from the bed the second he heard her.

Jamie cleared her throat and stood up. "Was it something I ate? The fish?" She looked in the mirror and wiped her face. There was a knock at the door and Jamie answered it. She blushed. 'Lack of personal space.' "Mr. Todd? I'm sorry, Did I wa.." "No. You didn't." "Okay then." The girl left and took two more glasses and filled them. Both glasses were taken up to her and Toby. He smiled. "Sorry love. Wasn't feeling too well." He frowned. "Are you still sick?" "I'm not." She lied through a smile.

"Would you like to me to teach you a new game?" The boy sipped his glass. "Can we play the other game? The one we played before? When we first met each other? I can't remember the name of it though." "Crazy Eights." Jamie softly smiled. "Yeah that one."


	18. Chapter 18

She divided the cards into two decks before shuffling them. Toby smiled. "Can you teach me how to do that?" "Oh. Sure, no problem. Okay, first you place both of your thumbs on the edges of the cards." The boy followed those exact steps and shuffled all by himself. She smiled. "Wow. Okay then. Now we each get fourteen.." "I know I know." She rose her head and closed her eyes half way. 'What did you do that for?' Toby gulped. 'Do you want _your_ throat slit too?' "I'm sorry Jamie." 'He's just a kid.' "It's alright." They both picked up fourteen cards. The first card was a king of clubs. "Would you like to go first Toby?" "Okay." He smiled and set down a king of hearts. 'Hmm.' Jamie placed an eight of spades on top. "And the suit I choose is...diamonds." "Ugh! You stumped me!" The boy drew five cards then set down a two of diamonds. "I'm going to win this time you know." "Oh really now?"

Mr. T collected his thoughts and went into the living room. Ms. Lovett was leaned back comfortably in a chair reading a book with a smile on her face. Her feet rested upon a dark pink foot rest. 'Wonder why Jamie got so sick all of a sudden. No! She wouldn't! The only person she has to deal with is me.' She sighed and happily turned another page of her book. He shook his head and quietly walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Mr. T shut his eyes as he lay down. The girl's nightgown was neatly folded beside him.

"I won." "That's so not fair. You cheated!" He set all his cards in the pile. Jamie casually sipped her drink and leaned back on her hand. "How could I have cheated? You shuffled the cards remember?" She slyly smiled. "I'm not going to be your friend anymore if all you do is cheat." He turned away, trying not to smile and folded his arms. Jamie smiled and did the same, playing along. "Fine." The boy then quietly jumped on her, tackling her to the floor. She giggled then stopped, turning away as she saw Judge Turpin's face instead of his. "Jamie?" He quickly got off of her. "Di..did I hurt you again? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She sighed and sat back up. "You're one of a kind Toby."

The boy covered his mouth to yawn. "You tired love?" He nodded. "Yeah. A bit. I'm going to find mum." "Alrighty then. Sleep tight love." Toby walked down the stairs with a light smile. "Hi mum." She looked up and smiled. "'Ello love. What are you up to?" "Jamie and I played another game of cards then decided to take a rest." Ms. Lovett hummed then scooted over on the chair to make room for him, setting down her book on a shelf. The boy lay beside her with his head under her chin. "Close your eyes love. Weather is supposed to get cooler later." "Then we can go swimming?" He lifted his head. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "We need to get you a swimming suit first. There's a small shop a few minutes away." "Yay!" He closed his eyes as Ms. Lovett closed hers.

Jamie sighed then picked up the cards and went back into her shared bedroom. 'Now I wonder what would happen if I left back to Fleet Street. Maybe..' She slapped her right cheek. '..Shut up about it already! He's dead. DEAD! Not another thought about it.' They were placed back in her coat pocket as she took off her pants and lay under the covers next to him. She lightly kissed him on the cheek before closing his eyes. He sighed. "Hello love." "Hi." The girl whispered back. "Why don't you take off that shirt. It's hot up here." She sat up with a sigh and took it off. After covering her chest with it, the fabric dropped to the floor a minute later. Her nightdress was put back on.

Her head rested under his chin and he lightly kissed the top of her head. "Jamie?" "Yes?" "Look at me." With a pitiful moan, she turned to face him. "Huh?" "I'm not putting any pressure on you. But if you were to become a mother, what would the name your child be?" Jamie widened her eyes. "Well, if it were a girl, I'd name her Brianna. If a boy, Liam. Why are you asking me?" "Just wondering. I'm not implying anything." Sweeney softly kissed her on the lips. She lightly did so back then started to tear up. He stopped as one of her tears rubbed against his left cheek. "What's wrong love?" "Nothing." "It's not nothing. Are you still having nightmares about the judge?" She nodded. "Jamie. He's gone. He's never coming back. As long as I'm here, there isn't anything you have to be afraid of. Do you understand?" "I do." "I mean that. Now I don't want you to move."

The girl shivered as he got on top of her and held her wrists above her head. "M..move? Wh..what do you want with me?" She covered her head in the sheets. He sighed and yanked them down, wiping her eyes with them. "I'm just going to touch you. Relax you. Do you not want me to?" Jamie blinked. "I..guess so." "Okay then." "Can you stop restricting me please?" He let go and rubbed her forehead. "Close your eyes love. I'm not going to hurt you." He continued to rub her forehead, patiently waiting until she did so. 'Good.' Mr. T lifted her nightdress, creasing it at her waist. The sudden coldness of the room caused her body to shift.

With a short intake of breath, Sweeney gently nibbled on the left side of Jamie's neck, listening to the fastening pace of her heartbeat. The girl tightened her eyes then lightly groaned. "Mr. T.." Mr. Todd then began to trail soft kisses along her body, starting just below her ribcage and ending right above her underwear. "You're beautiful love." Jamie calmly sighed then quietly moaned. Hearing her, he slowly repeated the same pattern one more time. Every inch of her pale skin was magnetizing to him. With her arms now at her waist, a final passionate kiss was set upon her lips. She sighed just before opening her eyes, feeling his thumb in a circular motion around her navel. Jamie opened her mouth. "You like that love?" He whispered. She barely nodded. "Yes. That felt so nice." Her tired reply led him to folding back down her dress as he lay back beside her.

She turned her body over to his with a light smile. "You're blushing Jamie." "I know." Her eyes locked on his shirtless body and mindlessly grazed her pointer finger along his torso. Mr. Todd shut his eyes and softly grunted. Jamie quickly withdrew her hand and snapped out of her daze. "Sorry." "Fine love. It's fine." The girl continued for only a few seconds then let her finger drop onto the bed. "Get some rest love. I'm right here." They softly kissed as they closed their eyes, his hand on her back and hers on his waist. "And I..will always love you." Sweeney softly sang in her ear.

Within the next hour, the house was as quiet as a mouse. Jamie softly yawned with a smile, noticing that Mr. Todd's arm was still holding her tightly. The girl sat up with a grin and shook her head. "Sleep well?" She hiccupped then set a hand on her chest. "Mr. T, you startled me."

"Call me Sweeney love." 'I don't think that's such a good idea. But okay.' "I did thanks." "Good. Come on." He stood up to dress again.

Jamie tilted her head. "Wait. Where are we going?" "The sun's out. Rumor has it a young boy wants to go swimming." She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. "Charming." Her clothes were gathered off of the floor and she put them on. Her wallet was taken out of her coat pocket and placed in her pants pocket. The girl followed Mr. T down the stairs, only to find Toby standing by the doorway.

"Up already huh Toby?" "Yeah." He smiled. "I have to get a swimming suit. Mum just went to get her purse." Ms. Lovett, although still rather jealous, walked out of the bedroom. 'Not her again.' "Come on love." Jamie slowly followed behind with butterflies in her stomach. 'Why is being a girl always so complicated? Wouldn't it make sense to just..' She sighed once entering a small shop half a mile from the house. '..whatever.' The girl left by herself to find a suit. Mr. Todd, wanting to follow her, stayed with Ms. Lovett and Toby. "What color do you think goes best with my eyes Mr. T?" "Red pet." He forced a smile. "Yes!" She grinned and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you love."

Mr. T left them both, acting as if he were shopping by himself but really just wanted to get out. 'I am not stepping foot in that water.' Remembering his late wife's favorite color was light blue prompted him to change his mind but didn't mention it, knowing the baker was already happy.

Jamie on the other hand just wanted to strangle herself. Her on and off lack of body confidence made it nearly impossible to find anything to her likening. She groaned and grabbed a black bikini top and black board shorts off a rack. The girl quickly paid for them before everyone else was even done. She then walked back to the house by herself with a blank face and Toby ran up to her.

"Hey." Jamie lifted her head. "Oh. Hi Toby." "Did you ever go swimming before?" "Oh man. Uh. The last time I did was a few years ago, when I was around thirteen or fourteen. But I still remember how to." She giggled. "Cool. What kind of swimsuit did you buy?" Jamie flinched. "Do you want me to toss you into the water?" He innocently smiled at her. She sighed and opened the door. "You're killing me Toby."

After going upstairs to change, Jamie frowned. 'What's the matter with you? You never really cared about appearance anyway.' She rolled her eyes and put her shirt back on. She opened the bathroom door. Mr. T left the bedroom with an angry look in his eyes. "Sweeney?" "What?" He barked. Jamie jumped. "I..just wanted your opinion." "Why would my opinion matter?" He looked blankly in a mirror. The girl removed her shirt with a light smile. Mr. Todd turned to her and managed a soft smile.

He sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down to her height with his finger tips just above her shorts. She held her breath and turned away. "Jamie." "Yeah?" The girl looked back to him. 'I'm confused.' "Please stop holding your breath." He watched as her stomach relaxed. "Um." "Now I want something from you." Her eyes widened then closed, thinking she understood. "You mean.." "Yes." His right hand rested on her right cheek. "I..I don't know. How will it be kept a secret?" She opened her eyes as his thumb cleared them. "Shh..don't worry about that. Now are you a.." She nodded but looked down at his other hand. Mr. T's fingers began to drum against her. 'I know he won't hurt me. I told him I'm not ready to be a parent myself.' "Yes. I am. I haven't done it before." She looked back up and they both looked into each other's eyes, sharing a soft kiss. He picked her up in his arms and carried her outside. She hummed.

"If you drop me into the water _once_ , the deal's off." He continued out into the ocean. "Why do I even open my mouth?" "Because you have one." His arms pretended to slip from under her and she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jamie sighed. "It's..not cold is it?" "It's not." Sweeney shook his head. Her foot dipped into the water and she swam out further, letting only her head above sea level. She smiled at him, insisting him to join her. He smiled and was going to when Toby ran in giving a big splash.

Jamie coughed as she shook her head. "What was that about?" The boy circled her in the water then dove under. "Hiya Jamie." The girl rolled her eyes. "What are you? A shark?" He laughed as she splashed him back. Mr. Todd left to be with Ms. Lovett near a deeper end. Toby tackled her by jumping onto her back. She fell under his body then lifted her head, coughing. "Get off of me!" "You're a horse. You're supposed to neigh." Jamie squinted her eyes then rolled them before boredly neighing. "This isn't working Toby!" She playfully whined then bucked, causing him to fall into the water on his back. He rose to the surface then coughed. "That was awesome! Do that again!" Toby swam back over onto her. "Ugh. Fine." She cleared her throat then bucked again.

"Hey look over there!" "What?" "It's a dock Toby. Looks perfect for diving. Wanna try it out?" He nodded with a smile. "Okay!" "Alright. But you have to listen to what I say." "Ugh. What?" "Come on, don't be like that. I was just going to say that the water at the end of the dock is much deeper then where we are. I'm going to be jumping first so I can catch you. Now was that so hard?" She blinked and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay. I'm sorry. But I'll have you know that I could look after myself." "Of course. Silly me. After all, you were the one who navigated us through the sewers and helped us escape from the judge." He blushed at her sarcastic point. "Uhh..Heh heh. Yep." Toby followed Jamie back onto the shore and to the end of the dock. 'I hope I remember how to do this." She shrugged and dove into the water like a dolphin. "That was cool! My turn!"

"Jamie! Toby!" Ms. Lovett called and walked over to the shore with two towels in her arms. "It's getting chilly loves. You can play tomorrow." "We've only been out here for half an hour though." Jamie half smiled. "I think it's been longer than that Toby. Time goes by quicker when your having fun." He sighed. "Can I just jump first?" She sighed. "Oh alright." He made a huge splash and the girl took him by the hand. "What on earth was that supposed to be?" "I don't know. I just wanted to see how big of a splash I could make." They both took a towel and followed inside. "You both look tired." She smiled. "Yeah. I am." The boy left to the bedroom and put on his pajamas. "Kid's quite a handful." Jamie's remark caused Mr. Todd to have second thoughts about her. "He sure is. Thanks for watchin' him love." "No problem Ms. L. Good night." "Night."

The girl calmly sighed and undressed back into her underclothes and nightdress. 'Maybe he forgot.' He walked into the room with a smile. "Look exhausted love." His pajamas were put back on as well. "A bit." She lightly hummed as he crawled on top of her. "Not tonight?" She sighed. "It's fine." "Alright. Tell me if it hurts alright?" She slowly nodded with a smile as they softly kissed. Without looking away, they each removed their own underwear. Sweeney broke the kiss and began to nibble on her neck, listening to her heart pound against her chest. Jamie closed her eyes with a slight moan. "Relax love." He whispered. With proper protection, he slowly inserted himself inside her.

Jamie hiccupped then tightened her eyes. She was small. He knew that. "Ow." The girl quietly whined as he was halfway inside her. "Almost there love." He quickly rubbed her forehead. As she took deep breaths, Mr. T was now fully inside her and slowly began to thrust. Jamie opened her eyes with a few tears. "Mr. T..I can't take it." Jamie softly yelled. He sighed. 'It's not her fault.' "Okay love. Okay. Don't cry." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and carefully ejected himself from her. "Don't cry." Sweeney then lay beside her to comfort her. "Are you okay Jamie?" She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't.." "No no no. Don't worry about that." Mr. T kissed her cheek. "Good night love." He fixed both of their underwear and covered them with the sheets. She sighed and tiredly closed her eyes. "I love you Mr. Todd." "Love you too Jamie."


	19. Chapter 19

Toby woke up early the next morning from a flashback dream about himself and Jamie swimming yesterday. He smiled and stood up to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Jamie sighed as she snuggled next to Mr. T then rose her head at small footsteps coming from downstairs. "It's just Toby love." He whispered and put a hand on her chest. She lightly smiled and lay back on his arm. "Morning." His eyes opened and met hers, giving her a soft smile. "Morning love." The girl hummed as his right hand was set on her cheek. "It's supposed to rain again later today."

"Key word being later today?" She smirked and picked up her swim top and shorts. He blinked then grabbed his off the floor. They quickly kissed and Jamie left to the bathroom to change. She walked out and quietly headed down the stairs. 'Toby probably went back to bed.' The door slowly opened then closed. She clenched her teeth once the icy water hit her waist. "Oh god." Goosebumps became visible all over her skin, but weren't noticeable when her body adjusted to the water temperature. The sea started to warm up the farther she swam out.

Mr. Todd sighed and quietly swore, feeling the water with his hand. "God." He took a deep breath and swam after the girl.

Jamie turned her head then smiled. "Hi." He pulled her close to him, lightly kissing her on the lips. "Why are you making me freeze to death?" He closed his eyes and she closed hers, lifting her right hand out of the water and soaking the back of his neck. The girl caught her breath from the growing passion of their kiss. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She whispered back. He sighed then roughly kissed below her cheek and down her neck, onto her chest. Jamie tightened her eyes with a quiet moan and leaned her head back into the water, feeling his hands on her back.

Ms. Lovett sighed and sat up beside a sleeping Toby. "No hurry love." She smiled and pecked his forehead before going outside to listen to the gentle breeze. The door opened and she blinked at the two figures in the distance passionately kissing. The sun shown brightly down on them. She narrowed her eyes and growled realizing it was Mr. T and Jamie. After storming back inside, she began to prepare breakfast. Searching through the cupboards, the woman smiled and took out a box of medication for sleeping.

"The girl just won't learn will she?" Taking out a spoon, Ms. Lovett grinded up two of them into little specs. They were then added to two of the partially cooked pancakes in the pan before the baker flipped them.

Jamie lifted her head and opened her eyes. He smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing I'd want more than you." She sighed as he kissed her neck. "Come on. Let's get you dry." Mr. Todd picked her up in his arms and carried her back inside.

Ms. Lovett was just about done cooking and set the plate of pancakes on the table, seeing them both approach the door. She quickly left to get dressed as soon as it opened.

Jamie lightly giggled then got to her feet and rose her head. He lowered his and softly kissed her. The girl then disappeared upstairs to shower and dress. He followed her once she closed the door.

The woman walked out to find Toby starting to wake up. She hummed as he lifted his head. "Good morning love." "Morning mum!" He smiled and lightly hugged her. "I made pancakes. Are you hungry?" "Yeah." "Alright. Come on. We'll wait for Mr. T." "Jamie too." The boy added. She slowly sighed to hide her jealousy. "Yes."

Jamie hung up her swimwear on the door of the shower and dried herself with a towel. She walked out of the bathroom in her underclothes with the towel wrapped around her. Mr. Todd looked up and smirked. "Forget something love?" "I just came to get my clothes. Calm yourself." The girl stuck out her tongue and took her clothes off the floor. He walked behind her and set his hands at her waist. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Can I dress please?"

"Alright." Jamie opened the door and left back to the bathroom. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Johanna.'

"Jamie?" "Yeah?" The door was opened just a bit. "Are you dressed?" "Yes. I'm just doing my hair." She giggled. He opened the door and took the brush out of her hand. Jamie blinked and watched his reflection over hers in the mirror, smiling as he attempted to french braid three strands of her hair. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out. With a smile, he kissed her cheek. The girl felt the back of her head, hearing the brush being put back in a drawer. It felt like a braid. "I didn't know you knew how to do that." Mr. Todd picked her up and sat her on the sink counter. "Being a barber has it's benefits." Jamie hummed then tilted her head. "You had female customers too?" "No. I haven't. Wandered London and saw many years ago. Before.." He looked away with a scowl. "Mr. T?"

The soft tone of her voice caused him to look back at her with a sigh. "..then I meet you." She blinked. "Yes. Tripping someone is such an elegant greeting." Jamie playfully rolled her eyes. "Then again, I guess it served a good purpose." His hands rested on her shoulders. "So it did." Sweeney sighed. "Jamie." It wasn't rocket science trying to figure out his desire. Not like she was sore or anything from her rather distressed attempt the night before. His eyes narrowed at her lack of response. "Love?" "Alright." He closed his eyes, picturing his late wife as he softly bit the girl's neck. "Say my name love." She shivered as his breath traveled down under her right collarbone. "Sweeney." "My real name."

Jamie widened her eyes. Was she dreaming? Why was he asking this from her? Was she really this important to him? "Mr. T, I don't think that's such a good id.." His left hand covered her mouth. "Say it. Please." Mr. Todd's tongue slowly licked up and down her neck. "Uggh." Jamie muffled a light groan. "B..Be..I can't Mr. T. I don't feel worthy." He glared at her and shut the door, unhooking her bra under her shirt. Jamie quickly jumped off before he undid the last clasp. The tone of his voice grew louder, but not to the point of drawing Ms. Lovett's or Toby's attention downstairs. "You think I would tell you to if.." Jamie started to tear up and quickly left out the door. She wiped her eyes and locked the bedroom door, sitting in a corner with her knees at her chest.

Sweeney tightened his eyes to avoid shouting then sighed. "For god's sake. She's only half my age. Barely." He went to find her after calming down. The bedroom door seemed to be blocked or something. Adjusting his tone, he spoke up. "Jamie?" She stayed quiet, shaking as many visions of the judge circled her head. He sighed. "Jamie, open this door." Jamie silently walked over and hid behind a wall near the doorway. Mr. T groaned and walked downstairs to the kitchen, sitting beside Toby at the table. "Morning love." Ms. Lovett lightly kissed him on the cheek and poured him a shot of gin.

"Can I have some too mum?" "Finish the rest of your orange juice first love." The boy sighed. "Okay." The woman sat up to take care of a few dishes in the sink. Sweeney stared blankly at his shot glass as the girl clouded his thoughts. 'Great. You good for nothing piece of flesh. She hates you.' He stood up then closed the bathroom door behind him. It was as if he had died all over again. His body slumped down onto the floor and let his sight blind with tears.

Jamie slowly undid the lock, listening to the disappearing of his footsteps. After letting out a deep breath, she undressed back down into her dress and lay back under the covers. Yes she was hungry but she didn't care. It wasn't worth escalating Ms. Lovett's jealousy. Jamie sighed and closed her eyes. Easier said than done really. Once she closed her eyes, they opened again. Paranoia is a strange thing. After two minutes, Jamie just let go of her fear and anger. The girl then smiled with the bed sheets covering her mouth. "Just not worth it." She fell asleep within five minutes, but it felt like an eternity as her hate kept crawling back to her. Like a cockroach and wood.

 _'Jamie walked down the sidewalk of Fleet Street when a large hand stopped her. "Going somewhere lad?" He took off her hat and smiled as her soft brown hair fell onto her shoulders._

 _The girl shrieked and quickly ran the opposite direction, but was stopped by a clone of him. "J..J.." "It's Andrew my dear." Judge Turpin lightly kissed her on the forehead. She tightened her eyes. "What do you want?" She whispered, paralyzed from the waist down. "Don't be so shy love. Open your eyes." As she did, he wiped her eyes with a smile. "Just the lady I wished to speak to but never had the right opportunity." Jamie clenched her teeth as the Beadle grabbed her arms behind her back._

 _Her chest slowly rose up and down under her jacket. "You, my dear, will be attending a celebratory event later in the week held at my home." Jamie wanted to roll her eyes but didn't. She felt it had to take some kind of drunk man to fall for how pretty she was. "But I'm not pretty." The Beadle secured her wrists tighter. Jamie winced. "Nonsense. To myself, you are a gift from the most sacred angels." The girl blushed. "But.." He covered her mouth. "Not another word of your negativity. Or it will be your last." Jamie turned away as he unbuttoned her jacket and knelt down, trailing kisses from her chest down to her faded pants. 'He must have a wild imagination if he's kissing my white shirt and not my bare skin.' "I..don't have a dress." "Shh..I shall fetch you one. Only the finest."_

 _She closed her eyes then all of a sudden was in a dark carriage with the Beadle beside her. She shifted a little then looked down. Her jacket and pants were replaced by a silky sleeveless red dress with sparkles along the waist and sleeves. 'I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself.' The carriage stopped and Beadle Bamford escorted her across the street. Jamie must have been breathing pretty heavily as his right hand was set on her chest. "Stress isn't attractive. Take a breath." Jamie shook her head then forced a smile. The front door opened and the judge lightly smiled, offering a rough hand to her. 'A navy tuxedo? Really?' "A sailor to a princess." He led her inside and took her other hand instead. 'I'd actually prefer the other way around. Rather look like a boy than a girl.' "It's cold out tonight." She nervously spoke up and was tempted to pick up a glass of wine. "Indeed it is." He took the glass from her and set it back down on the table. Jamie blushed. "I.." "I want your full attention tonight my dear." "Yes sir."_

 _"Thank you." Slow music began to play and the girl turned away. 'This is awkward.' "Come." She turned her head. "With..me?" She knew far well that was a stupid question but somehow went unnoticed to him. "Yes." She followed with a feeling that she would pass out from a panic attack. Judge Turpin set both of his hands on her petite waist. Jamie shivered then looked up at him as he slowly moved her side to side in a circle. He lightly kissed her forehead. "I thought you were.." "Shh." Andrew lay her head against his waist while continuing to dance in a circle. Jamie sighed and shut her eyes half way at his soothing motions. "Misjudgments can be a cruel thing. Unfortunately far too common." Jamie softly moaned, causing him to look down. With a smile, he took a rose from a vase with water and broke off the stem before placing it behind her right ear. Jamie fully closed her eyes but still was awake. "The most divine petals.." He moved his left hand under her dress and onto her back. "..and the sharpest thorns." Judge Turpin tightly hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm never far." His lips roughly kissed the blade of her left shoulder.'_


	20. Chapter 20

"Mr. T? Where's Jamie? Is she sick?" The man closed his eyes and sighed. "We had a fight. She just went to calm down." He whispered. "Oh. Okay." Toby slowly took the last few bites of his pancakes. Ms. Lovett smiled as she finished the dishes. 'Good.' "You..didn't hurt her right?" "No boy. I have not." He whispered.

Jamie hummed with a smile and, still in a daze, kissed the pillow she lay on. "I'm not far either." She whispered then sighed. 'Mmhmm.' She pictured the judge leaning over her half naked body and kissing every inch of her back. '"Jamie. I want you to lay on your back."' The girl hummed.

Toby sighed. "Mum?" "Yes love?" She dried her hands with a light blue towel. "Can I go outside?" Ms. Lovett smiled. "You know, I'm sure there's a few kids around here your age. Why don't you get your swimsuit on and I'll be right out on the porch." "Yay!" He clapped and ran off.

Mr. T just sat there. No thoughts or emotions. Nothing. "Can I get you something love?" "I'm fine." "Mr. T I don't.." "I said I'm fine." He glared at her. She hiccupped. "Then why don't you see if Jamie's awake?" The baker set the last two pancakes on a clean plate. He narrowed his eyes. "What did you put in those?" She tilted her head. "What do you mean Mr. T?"

He jolted to his feet and held her against the fridge with his hips. His left hand holding her neck. "Don't play dumb with me Eleanor Lovett. I've had enough with your jealousy and hate with her. I will never love you. Do you understand me? I. Will never. Love you." Ms. Lovett looked blankly into his eyes then growled before pushing him away. "Then what is your worthless self still doing here huh?"

"Mum?" "I'll be right out love." She forced a smile and held in her tears. "Okay." The boy smiled then left out the door.

Jamie lifted her head and opened her eyes from the shouting downstairs. Her hand undid the braid in her hair, still not over his ways toward her. "This can't be good." She quickly dressed in her clothes, shaking her head and trying to wake up. The girl quietly walked down the stairs and hid behind a section of the wall.

"After I let you stay above my shop and helped you through all these years since we met when we were just little kids in the schoolyard. Then this stupid little.." "SHE IS NOT STUPID!" He shouted. Jamie blinked. 'I knew it. Twenty years is quite an age gap. Let alone forty.' Her body trembled. "..girl catches your eyes and your pathetic memories of your daughter and wife cause you to lust after her."

'Damn. She's so dead.' Jamie gulped.

She wiped her eyes and cleared her shaky voice. Mr. Todd deathly glared at her and clenched his fists. "Look. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Emotions build up over time." He just blinked. "Mr. T?" She whispered then shivered. "You want my love?" He pushed the front of her body against the wall and yanked down her underwear. She hiccupped then teared up again. "Please Ben." She begged, tears falling down her face. "By the sea Ms. Lovett that's the life I covet." He roughly bit her neck.

'Yes I did say just friends. Like kissing automatically enhances that bond. No, that ten second intercourse doesn't count.' The girl rolled her eyes. 'That's it. I can't take this tension anymore!' Jamie ran into the kitchen, separating the two with her eyes wide, taken aghast with the envision he was going to rape her. "What on earth are you doing Mr. T?!" The girl scowled, taking her razor from her back pocket.

He scowled back. "Stay out of this Jamie." Ms. Lovett fixed her underwear. "No. I will not stay out of this! Not until you two learn to get along. I will leave if I have to if that's what the situation calls for. And take Toby with me!" Mr. T growled and roughly pushed her against the wall with a kitchen knife blade five centimeters from her neck. She hiccupped. "Then leave. Before I make you and you will never come back." Jamie shut her eyes with tears blurring her vision. Betrayal; Fear. "Mr. Todd." Her scared eyes met his.

He blinked, remembering flashbacks of the day they met. When they first kissed, their first shave and the first night they slept together. Mr. T forced away those thoughts and saw her face as his daughter's, holding the knife closer. Jamie turned away and shut her eyes.

"Mr. T, stop it!" She ran over. "Stay out of this Nellie. For your own sake. You want my love and you'll get it." She flinched at the growing anger in his words. Jamie began to uneasily pant. The woman scowled as well and held a kitchen knife herself. "Let her go Benjamin. Right now." He slowly did so and Jamie fell to the floor, terrified. She brought her knees to her chest and hid her face in them.

"Why should I?" He spat. "She has no use to me anymore." Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Because she's young. She has her whole life ahead of her. Now please. It breaks my heart to see you like this." "Then perhaps you shouldn't have broken mine." He replied coldly then sighed, leaving him to calm himself down.

Ms. Lovett sighed and set down the knife before kneeling beside the girl. "Jamie. Are you alright love?" She hiccupped. "I'm sorry." "Shh. Nothing was your fault." The girl rose her head. "Yes it is! If I was just watching where I was going, he wouldn't have tripped me. None of this would've happened! It's all my fault." Jamie sobbed.

Ms. Lovett sighed and lightly smiled, rubbing her back. "No no no. I was just being bitter and selfish. Come on love." She helped her onto one of the sofas in the living room. Mr. T groaned then scratched his head. "Damn it." He stormed upstairs and quietly opened the bedroom door.

"Jamie. Forget about him for a minute." In a way she then smiled, relieved that he said that she was no longer of use. Those words in which the girl implied that he will never ask her for marriage or anything as overrated as such. "Alright." "I personally can't thank you enough for getting me out of the dulled city."

Jamie tilted her head. "I'm confused Ms. L. I'm sorry." "Your efforts in the shop." "Oh." She hummed. "Why don't you sit up and I'll get you something to eat once I check on Toby." The woman smiled. "Thank you ma'am." Ms. Lovett went outside for a quick second to check on Toby. Jamie shook her head and lay down on the couch.

Ms. Lovett smiled as Toby was out swimming in the water with another boy appearing to be the same age as he was. His, whom she assumed, parents were sitting on a porch of a coral red house with a yellow roof watching them. "How sweet." She went back inside and immediately threw out the pancakes on the plate. The woman took two eggs and two slices of bread, setting them in a pan and a toaster.

The girl sighed and looked around before shutting her eyes, thinking of what would happen to Toby if she really left. She shook her head. 'Forget it for now.' Ms. Lovett walked in with a plate and motioned her to follow. Jamie smiled and stood up, holding the door open for her.

Jamie sat down on the bench swing and looked towards the seaside to find Toby building sandcastles with another boy. Ms. Lovett sat next to her and set the plate on the girl's lap. Jamie quietly started to tear up again. "Maybe I didn't belong here in the first place. Ms. Lovett?" The girl turned her head. "Yes love?" "Can you not explain..to.." Her sentence stopped once Mr. T opened the door. Jamie then looked away. "Don't starve yourself love." Ms. Lovett encouraged her to eat.

"Feeling better Mr. T?" He sighed with a nod. "Jamie?" He looked at her as she slowly ate and kicked at the porch. "Jamie." He repeated in a softer tone. Still ignoring him and fed up with his so called affection, she went back inside to gather her things upstairs. "I need my own vacation." Jamie tightened her eyes and threw off the shirt Mr. T had given her, replacing it with just her coat. She quickly ate the last piece of toast and lay the nightgown he bought for her on the bed. 'He wants me dead. Three times he told me that.' She overcritically thought and carried her bag downstairs, after making the bed of course. The girl thankfully took all the razors as well. Jamie shut her eyes and deeply sighed, thinking of where to go next. 'Just a place to go and calm down.'


	21. Chapter 21

Jamie blinked, swearing that she had forgotten something. Not her, well the, razors. 'You're overthinking. It's fine.'

She slid on her sneakers and placed her dirty plate in the sink before washing it. 'Might as well be useful for something.' Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, Jamie opened the front door. 'I just hope Toby takes this alright.' On the other hand, yes she loved Sweeney and yes she felt safe. Jamie also felt somewhat endangered. Ms. Lovett glanced over and stood up from covering Toby with a towel.

"Need a breather love?" The boy turned his head over towards her. 'WHAT?' "Yeah a little." The girl shrugged. Toby quickly ran over and hugged her at the waist, letting the towel fall to the ground. His slightly damp clothes caused her to shiver. "Jamie. Don't go!" She sighed. "I'll be back soon Toby." Jamie lightly pushed him off of her waist. "I promise." "But who's going to play with me?" He started to get tears in his eyes. "Who will toss me into the water? And nag me about how much gin I drink?"

Mr. Todd turned his head to her with a scowl. 'This is a joke.'

The girl hummed with a smile. "Tell ya what. Here." Jamie reached into her pocket and handed him her deck of cards. "Hold onto these till I get back okay?" The boy tightly gripped it and roughly hugged her. "I will. Promise." Jamie tightly hugged back and lifted him off the ground. "You're a good kid love."

When Ms. Lovett turned her back, the girl pecked Toby on the cheek before putting him down. The boy widened his eyes. "You were waiting for that weren't ya?" "Um..actually, yeah." Jamie smiled and wiped his eyes. "I'll see you later." "We'll see." He smirked. "Take it easy on the gin." The boy rolled then shut his eyes then opened them, knowing to not act up like a toddler. "No promises." Toby giggled. "Bye." He gave her one last hug after Ms. Lovett motioned him inside. "Stay sober!" She shouted then laughed. Toby heard her as he ran upstairs. "Make me." He whispered then folded his arms with a grin.

"Careful out there love." "Will do ma'am. Thank you." The two embraced in a hug. "You really are like a second mother to him." She smiled as Jamie lifted her head. "Hm. Watch the little rascal for me?" "Your words are mine. Oh. Why don't you take this?" She handed her a black messenger bag. "Found it yesterday tiding up. Won't be any use to me." Jamie smiled then went inside to empty her belongings into it. "Fits perfectly. Thanks." Ms. Lovett smiled and took the old bag. The girl emptied three of her pockets into it, letting the items sink to the bottom. "Bye." The bag strap was shortened over her shoulder. "Bye." The woman closed the door behind her, leaving the girl and Mr. T alone to part their ways.

"Tell me you're not serious." He walked over to her but she backed up, almost tripping on a pile of rocks. "I don't know how much more serious I can get Mr. T." "You're not leaving." Jamie dropped her bag and folded her arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. Without using any resemblance to others." He looked away for a minute then walked closer to her. She continued to back up but her back hit a wooden pole. "I'm sorry." "For what?"

"It never crossed my mind that I wanted you dead. Not for an instant. I won't threaten you ever again as long as the rest of my life upholds." 'Yeah okay.' "I know you will. And I trust you. But not with my life." Mr. Todd gulped. "Jamie. Don't leave. Please. Ever since the contest months ago I.." He stopped.

"You what?" "I knew you were a girl with something special." She blinked. "What are you t.." He knelt down and set his left hand on her cheek. Jamie shuttered. "Every woman I came across either feared blood or hated the very concept of revenge." She cleared her throat. 'So? Lots of females have drowned in the idea of gender roles. Besides, didn't Ms. Lovett serve _meat_ pies? From _animals_ and _humans_? Drained from their _blood_?'

"You revived me. Stood by me. Healed a part of me that had been lost." He sighed and let his hand drop. "I wouldn't be here today if you weren't here next to me. You brightened the darkness beside me. Don't leave me in the past." Sweeney fluttered his eyes, clearing away tears. "Please."

Jamie sighed. "And what did I say to you that exact same day?" "To.." He sighed, unable to say. His memory served of course, but his voice didn't. "..never forgive and never forget. But.." Jamie picked up her bag. "Simple as that." Sweeney sighed and opened his arms for a, for all he knew, final hug.

Still clouded with his murderous attempts against her, she refused. "Goodbye Mr. Todd." Jamie turned around and slowly walked through the sand, carrying her bag over her shoulder. She then began to slow down and stopped half way from a narrow pavement. Her mind changed. The girl ran back over and tightly hugged him with tears in her eyes as well. "I love you." Jamie whispered. He stood up and lifted her with her waist at his. "Love you too Jamie. Don't be too long." "I won't."

He tightly blinked with tears blurring his vision as he watched her depart to a cab only a few minutes away. Another family exited it and she got in, tossing the bag on the floor below. Her head lay back on the dark fabric of the seat. The girl's sight began to blur as well but didn't dare to look out the back window. "Fleet Street ma'am?" Jamie cleared her voice. "Please. Thank you." Not before long, the vehicle was driven on its way back to the eerie sidewalks of London.

Feeling nothing again, Sweeney fell to the porch on his knees with his head down. Ms. Lovett watched from the window and slowly walked outside, helping him up. "She'll be back love. She'll keep her promise." The woman led him back inside and sat him in a chair, pouring him a cup of gin. "Can I have some too mum?" Toby hurried down the staircase. "Alright love. Sit down." Ms. Lovett sighed and filled another.

 _'As he begins to raise his voice, You lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life.'_ Jamie shut her eyes, trying to organize her thoughts. She then sighed, hearing quiet rumbles of thunder.

For the first time the woman had seen, Mr. Todd hadn't touched the shot glass in front of him. Jamie was one thing he didn't want to forget.

* * *

 **There you have it :) Probably the longest fanfic I wrote but I'm proud of it. Then again, your opinion matters the most. Every story needs a good cliff hanger haha. Peace!**


End file.
